I Unfortunately Do
by The Apple After Poison
Summary: Hermione and Draco are forced into a marriage neither are happy about until alot of unexpected visitors, encounters and problems arise throuhgout there year at Hogwarts. Finally Finished
1. No way in hell

"I-I… I… You have got to be joking!"

"Thus I am not Miss Granger, it is of most importance that you wed immediately or I am afraid Voldemort will kill you"

It was the start of the holidays between the 6th year and 7th. Dumbledore was sitting in the Granger's living room drinking his tea very slowly, while explaining the whole situation. All of a sudden the front door clicked open and in walked a very modern day housewife.

"Mrs Granger, a pleasure again to see you" Professor Dumbledore stood up and slowly took Mrs Granger hand in his. "Please sit. Hermione, Mr Granger and Myself where just discussing a very important situation indeed"

"Why… what's wrong? What have you done now Hermione? Snuck off somewhere again?" Hermione's mum said sitting next to her husband on the couch and eyeing Hermione in her chair in the corner of the lounge room.

"Ahh Mrs Granger it is none of the above and so much more, I am here to discuss Hermione's future. As you know Voldemort a very powerful wizard, perhaps the most just after myself, is in recruit of death eaters, once this is complete they will be more powerful than anyone would have ever imagined- "

"So what does this have to do with _my_ Hermione" Mrs Granger interrupted.

"She is in grave danger Mrs Granger, once the death eaters have successfully joined they are immediately going to kill every muggle born witch or wizard, We need to protect Hermione, Someone who can save her and she can save him if needed; So I have in the state of things picked the perfect person for Hermione to wed" Professor Dumbledore finished talking and took a sip of his already cold tea.

"WHAT, Hermione is only 17 she is to young!"

"She is of age in the wizarding world. I see my tea has gone cold I shall leave you to talk while I refill it" Dumbledore stood up and slowly walked into the kitchen and began pondering around; Hermione on the other hand looked uncomfortably at her parents.

"Hermione is this true? Are you really in that big of danger that you need to _marry_ someone? Because if that is the case we can pull you out of Hogwarts without delay I-" Hermione cut in before she could finish

"MUM hogwarts is my home, you can't take that away from me… not after everything I've seen, witnessed and been apart of… I _am _going to marry who ever Professor Dumbledore wishes me to marry because if you pull me out of hogwarts I will have absolutely no protection at all and I would be free for them to kill" Mrs granger looked at her husband and gave him a stern look before looking away to Hermione.

"Fine if you're old enough then go and do what you wish, but just remember you're father and I are always here for you" Hermione stood up and ran over to her mum before leaping onto her and hugging her as tight as possible. Professor Dumbledore walked back in with his steaming hot tea in his hands.

"Thank-you mum and don't worry once this whole ordeal is over I will not stay married to whoever it is"

"Well I must be off there is just a few more things. You will be married later on this month to a pureblood of course… You must get everybody to believe you two are in love no matter what and, you cannot under any circumstances tell anybody besides you're parents. Last but not least congratulations on becoming Head girl, you will share your common room with Head boy I will be at your house in the next few weeks to wed you and you're fiancé" Professor Dumbledore Stood in the door way and walked into the court yard before turning back, waving and dis-apperating.

Later that night Hermione got ready for bed it had been a hot day and it was still humid so she hoped into bed with a sports bra and boy-leg underwear. She pulled a thin sheet halfway up her body and lay on her stomach ready to fall asleep but she was far from it. '_Im so stupid I forgot to ask who I was marrying… Ohwell it will probably be Ron he is a pureblood or Neville… EW me married to Neville NO WAY no one else could be worse' _Hermione finally feel asleep around midnight with thoughts of her wedding day on her mind. Around three a.m. there was a distinct sound of a pop in Hermione's room but she was in an extremely deep sleep she didn't wake.

The boy got off of the ground from where he landed and examined the room. There was a bit of light coming in from the bathroom so he walked over and closed the door slightly he looked around the room again there was a chest of draws with a huge mirror and makeup and perfume on it. And an enormous in the corner of the room, he stalked over to the bed and saw Hermione lying there. He was shocked. There was Hermione lying there in her undies and sports bra on her stomach. He looked at her back and noticed that it was quite tanned in this light; he all of a sudden reminded himself who she was and stepped back quickly.

"Granger" Malfoy said firmly while jabbing her with his wand before quickly wiping her mudblood germs off of it "Get up" he said even louder than before, Malfoy realised that her parents might wake up so he began waving his wand and muttering to himself. "Get the fuck up Granger!" Malfoy yelled once the charms where put on the room. Hermione jumped in shock and fell off of the bed she quickly stood up and turned around to face the one person she loathed more than anything in the world.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing here ferret!" Hermione screamed while running over to the chest of drawers and grabbing her wand. Malfoy who was still laughing from when she fell off of the bed tried to regain himself and stood up to look her directly in the eyes, even though he was taller than her. "What are you doing here Malfoy?" Hermione once again screamed but this time while pointing her wand at him. Malfoy's eyes widened as he looked down at her body. This time the light was behind her so he had a perfect vision of her front. He smirked a little and it was then that Hermione realised what he was looking at. "You're so perverted Malfoy stop looking at me you're never aloud to look at me!" Hermione flung her hand towards the bathroom door and grabbed her dressing gown.

"Hey im aloud to look but others can't" Hermione pushed past him and turned the bedside lap on, then walked straight over to the door and tried to open it but the door handle was jammed.

"Excuse me!" Hermione yelled once Malfoy had finished talking "You're _aloud_ to look! I don't think so you're the last person on the earth who is aloud to look! I would even let… Crab and Goyle see me rather than you… you pervert!"

"Nah… they wouldn't want to… I don't think they like the idea of seeing someone else's fiancé especially when its me where talking about" Malfoy said calmly while taking a seat on Hermione's bed and bouncing up and down to see if it was squashy or not.

Hermione froze "You're my fiancé" she managed to spit out after a moment or two.

"Yep _you're my _fiancé" Malfoy said while lying down on the bed and flicking through one of her magazines that was on the bedside table.

"No im not you're anything. There must be a mix up you must have the wrong person I- I can't… im not going to be a… a… Malfoy I mean c'mon how stupid do you think I am!" Hermione managed to convince herself that she was indeed not going to marry Malfoy. Malfoy on the other hand lay the mag down and sat up; he slowly took his shoes and socks off and put them next to the door. Hermione stood there in shock watching Draco make himself at home. After he took his socks off he lay down on the side of the bed next to the window. "Malfoy piss off you're only shitting with me so go the hell away. Anyways I thought I was a dirty, bitchy, stupid, whore of a mudblood"

"You are, it's just now you're my dirty, bitchy, stupid, whore of a mudblood" Draco smiled a big cheesy fake smile and stretched out even more. "Granger get over it… I have… oh by the way im staying with you until school gets back my father wouldn't like to know about us…"

"Yeah bloody right…"Draco looked at her and Hermione sat on the chair on the far side of the room. "Ok tell me why I have to do this?"

"You save my life and I save your's" Malfoy said walking over to the chest of drawers and investigating her perfume occasionally spraying it and sniffing it before putting it back down and coughing quite loudly.

"Why on earth would you want to save my life?" Hermione asked as she walked over to the window sill and sat down. The further away from Malfoy, the better.

"I don't, I want to save my own life and if that involve using you the so be it" Hermione gave him a demanding look so he continued. "Since my father is becoming stronger and stronger being with Voldemort, soon enough I will have but no choice but to join the '_Dark side'. _But after the baby is born then I am untouchable thanks to Dumbledore's protection thing" Hermione was completely utterly traumatized.

"Baby…" She muttered before her head went dizzy and the world went blank.

Hermione awoke the next morning with an enormous head ace, she slowly sat up and half expected to see Malfoy lying next to her but he wasn't it was all just a dream. Hermione burst into chuckles and stood up, when she stood up she noticed something strange… she was wearing her dressing gown, Hermione immediately searched the room for some idea that Malfoy might have been there. Hermione was on her hands and knees when her mum came in the room.

"He's a lovely boy isn't he Hermione?" Hermione looked up just a bit puzzled by what her mother had just said. Hermione mum took another bite of the toast and walked in and kissed Hermione on the cheek. "Ok darling im off to work I'll be back later tonight… 8:30 to be precise and you're father is leaving soon he will be back later" Hermione's mum winked and had a big grin on her face. Hermione stood there in shock. '_What the fuck is going on'_ She thought

She quickly threw some short shorts and a black singlet on. Put a tinge of make up on and straightened her hair. Even though she was of age to use magic some things she preferred to do the muggle way. She put black thongs on and headed down to breakfast without so much of a thought about what happened this morning.

Hermione walked into the kitchen and froze. There sitting at the kitchen bench was Malfoy smiling and laughing with her dad. Hermione walked over furiously, grabbed Malfoy by the collar of his shirt and ripped him into the lounge room.

"What are you doing!" Hermione said in a fuming whisper.

"I told you…" Hermione's eyes widened

"That wasn't a dream?" she asked. Hermione leaned back on the couch backing and flopped into the couch. "What am I going to do" She said while biting her nails.

"Geese save some for later granger you still might be hungry" Hermione looked over her hand to see Malfoy staring at her. She slowly pulled her hand away down to her side and contemplated what to do.

"Lets get one thing straight Malfoy" Hermione said standing up to look at him in the eyes. "You do not own me… you do not tell me what to do… and if you get in my way then there will be hell to pay… got it?" Draco smirked and sat down. No way in hell was she in control of this conversation.

"Granger, when we wed I do own you. I tell you what to do and you do it…" He leaned up in the chair and slid off his body almost grinding against hers as he went. "And if you get in my way I will send you to hell… got it?" Hermione looked up into his grey blue eyes. What on earth was she going to do… then out of the blue a thought came to her mind.

"Ok" She said casually. Draco looked down at her he expected her to scream her lungs off or disagree in some way or another, but instead she agreed. "Ok but I have one rule of my own, if we want to make people believe we are really in love then _you_ cannot have girls over" Draco's mouth dropped open

"What the fuck no way! I am not going for an entire year without sex" Draco said while taking the tiniest step forwards. Hermione backed away and began walking in the opposite direction

"You have a hand… it not very hard to move it up and down" and before Hermione could think about what she was saying the words kinds of slipped out of her mouth. "Trust me I'd no…" Hermione froze on the spot, her hand slapped to her mouth. She slowly turned around to see Draco with his mouth plastered open.

"Hermione… Draco" Hermione's father said with a devilish grin on his face "Have _fun_ today I'm off to work" Hermione dad came in the room and walked out of the front door.

Draco gloated all the way over to Hermione his mouth still open.

"You'd no would you" He said after a long while of silence a smirk still plastered to his lips. "I don't believe you…" Draco pushed past her and walked up the stairs before turning into the bedroom on the right. Hermione followed him

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM" She screamed while walking up the stairs, her feet stomping as loud as possible. She walked into the bedroom and found Malfoy once again looking at the magazines.

"Calm down it isn't just you're room either"

"What!"

"You're dad was saying in the kitchen before you interrupted that the spare room is for friends, and im no friend I am you're fiancé so he said he would freely let me sleep in you're room" Draco decided to emphasise his point. "In you're room… in you're bed… under the covers… where all this so called hand gestures are meant to happ-" He was cut off by a pillow smacking him square in the face. He threw it down on the ground angrily and sat on the window ledge.

"Do you think im a bookworm who never gets any?" Draco laughed and tried to say yes but his lungs hurt him to much to do so.

"Omg you're a mind reader" He said after a while when his giggles had died down

"Well im not someone who never get any!" Hermione snapped. "Just because I read doesn't mean that I don't like things everybody else does!" Draco's mouth fell open once again and Hermione slapped her hand to her mouth again. "I…"

"Are you a virgin granger? And no lying" Hermione looked at Malfoy in shock.

"There are some things I can keep from you Malfoy and if that involves my entire life then so be it" Hermione said calmly before going into the bathroom and closing the door with a loud thump.

Hermione emerged an hour later from the bathroom. She peaked around her bedroom and couldn't find Malfoy so she slowly closed the door and changed into her all black bikinis intending to get a good tan before heading back to school. She slowly slipped out of the room to the towel cupboard down the hall and began searching through all of the towels. Hermione found her favourite towel and threw it on the ground and began shoving the rest back in, making no effort to keep it clean. She closed the cupboard door and leant down to get her towel, she kept her legs straight all the time and slowly bent her back up.

She turned around really fast and unexpectedly went banging into Malfoy she quickly took a step away. Malfoy once again for the fourth or fifth time in the last 12 hours had his mouth hanging open staring at Hermione's breasts.

"Ahh you pervert!" Hermione said in frustration. She pushed past Draco and with consciously thinking her hips were swaying. Draco followed her all the way out to the pool out the back.

"What in the bloody hell are you wearing?" Draco said after he watched her lie the towel down and she lied down on it.

"Bathers..." Draco gave her a puzzled look so Hermione sat up on her elbows. "What do you wear when you go swimming?" Hermione asked.

"Swimming… I ahh wear boxers what normal people wear" Draco said sitting down next to Hermione.

"What do girls wear then?" Draco gave her another puzzled look

"They don't wear what you're wearing that's for sure… They wear actually I don't really know I've never been swimming with a girl before…" Hermione sighed and stood up she noticed Draco was watching her so she decided to put sunscreen. Hermione grabbed the bottle and put it on her legs, arms stomach and breasts. She tried to put it on her back but she couldn't reach so she lay down on her stomach and handed Draco the sunscreen.

"Can you put this on my back please?" Draco looked at Hermione with wide eyes.

"What is it? And I don't want to touch you I might get mudblood germs" Hermione grunted and leaned upwards.

"Its sunscreen it stops me from burning and if I burn you're going to burn too…" Draco whacked Hermione on the back with a closed fist and she fell down. "You have to unhook the thing to put it on" Draco's eyes widened even more and he slowly tried to unhook the bather top, his fingers were hot and sweating.

"If I get germs on my fingers I'm throwing you in that water whole and drowning you until there all gone!" Draco snapped, he slowly began rubbing the sunscreen into her back, his face went hot and he felt it getting redder and redder.

He finished a couple of second later and began wiping his hands on the towel until he noticed something about Hermione's back. It had a long white scar going from the top left corner of her shoulder to her bottom left hip.

"Where'd you get the scar, scar back? Omg you and potter can be scar fuck buddies!" Hermione slapped him and forgot about her bathers she quickly covered herself up and jumped in the pool.

"You coming in?" Hermione asked after she emerged from underwater. "The water is warm" Hermione dove back under and began swimming the length of the pool. Draco quickly began undressing. He bombed into the pool and began swimming laps.

"Get the fuck outta my way Granger" Draco said as he swerved to one side because Hermione was in his way.

"You know if you keep calling me Granger my parents are going to think you crazy"

"I don't give a flying fuck what you're parents think" Draco snapped at her as he stopped swimming and stood up in the shallow end. He slowly walked and stood in front of Hermione. "So this is what a Mudbloods life is really like… swimming and sunbaking…"

"You're a prick!" Hermione yelled at him as she dove under the water. Draco instinctively dove under as well and went to grab her back until her missed and accidentally grabbed her bather top. They both emerged to the surface with Hermione's hands cupped over her breasts. Draco looked at the Bather top in his hands, he quickly threw in Hermione's direction and bolted out of the pool to dry off.

Hermione got out of the pool and wrapped her towel around herself. She walked into the house muttering 'Dickhead, stinks, and pureblood' For the rest of the week… Hermione died.


	2. I do

"Hermione are you in here…" The bathroom door slowly opened and revealed a tear stained Hermione sitting in the bath in her pure white wedding dress.

"Mum" Hermione said as she threw her hands up in the air and rested them back down on the wedding dress. "I'm too young for this mum. I have to get married to someone I loathe more than anything in the world… I have to have a child…" Hermione was cut off by her mum pulling her into a hug.

"No matter what happens you will survive. Now get you're cute ass down stairs and marry that boy" Hermione's mum all of a sudden pulled out of the hug and left the room without another word said. Hermione slowly stood up out of the bath and looked into the mirror.

"This is as good as it's gonna get…" Hermione muttered as she twirled a strand of her hair around her finger. Hermione heard faint sounds of people laughing down stairs, so she raced out of her bathroom and straight over to her window sill. There down in _her_ backyard, talking to _her_ best muggle friend, while sipping _her_ 70$ Champaign was Malfoy. Draco Bloody Malfoy, _'if he could get any blonder he may as well be Dumbledore that's how white his hair was'_ Hermione thought.

Hermione made a sound of disgust and snorted, she moved away from the window and went to sit on her bed while trying to do her Gucci heals up. Hermione didn't notice but the entire time she was staring out of the window Draco had his eye on her, _God she looks hot_, Draco thought, but was snapped out of his trance when Fiona (Hermione's best muggle friend) Asked him a question. Draco looked utterly stunned and tried to change the conversation.

"Sorry…" Draco forgot her name the minute she told him so he tried to improvise. "Well it was nice to have met you but I have some needs to tend to, we shall speak later…" Draco then stalked off into the house in search of Hermione. He slowly opened her bedroom door and peered in. There she was sitting on her bed talking to herself.

"Pig faced freak, with a fat blonde head, with a brain the size of an acorn and a… a… I don't know what else but I hate him…" Hermione said as she threw the other shoe on the ground and began to put it on.

"Well at least im you're Pig faced freak, with a fat blonde head, with a brain the size of an acorn… fiancé, and you're my Snobby, selfish, bitchy, whinny, arrogant, bitchy, Self-seeking mudblood who non stops talking, and is the biggest book worm in Gryffindor… AND needs to save the world… fiancé… Oh did I also mention stuck-up bitch?" Malfoy stood in the door leaning against the frame examining his nail as he spoke to Hermione. Almost like he was the big brother telling his little sister to put the toilet seat up when she had finished in the bathroom.

At first Hermione got a fright when Malfoy was standing behind her, but after a while she got a bit tired of his shenanigans and went back to putting her shoes on. Hermione stood up furiously and pushed herself past Malfoy. Malfoy on the other hand reached out and grabbed her elbow causing Hermione to Holt on the spot. She tried to move but Draco's grip on her was too tight.

"You know when were married… if you do anything like that… you're gonna get it" Malfoy said as he squizzed her arm even tighter. Hermione flinched as the pain shot through her arm, there was defiantly going to be some bruises there tomorrow. He lessened his grip and stalked away.

"I hate you!" Hermione yelled as he walked down the stairs. Something Hermione had least expected happened next.

"No you don't… you love me" Hermione's eyes grew wide as she tried to comprehend what he just said… she was so shocked that the words wouldn't come out of her mouth.

"I… you… I…" Eventually she gave up and walked down the stairs. The ceremony went nicely. Although when it came time to kiss the bride… Hermione and Draco weren't up for it.

"You may now kiss the bride…" Hermione's eyes grew wide. How could she have been so stupid as to forget she has to kiss him, a flash shot threw Hermione's mind of her kissing Malfoy and she squirmed un-comfortably on the spot.

"I umm…" Hermione started whispering before Dumbledore cut her off.

"Miss Granger… for the next 3 minutes anyways. You must kiss Mr. Malfoy it is of great importance it officially announces you're marriage. And if I do say so myself you will be have a lot of contact between you two in front of company, so you may as well start early" Hermione looked at Draco. Draco looked at Hermione. Both looked like they were going to pass out at any given stage, but with one final pushed from Fiona, Hermione's lips were plastered to Draco's for a whole split second.

Generally when Hermione kissed a boy like this for only a quick peck she felt nothing but this kiss with Draco made everything seem slow motion. Dumbledore throwing his arms up in the air, Fiona jumping up and down with joy, Mr. and Mrs. Granger turning to each other and pecking on the lips before returning back to Hermione who still hadn't moved her lips from Malfoy's. Even though it was a quick peck, both Hermione and Draco thought the world had ended in those few split seconds.

Draco was first to pull away. "Admit it… you loved it" He whispered in Hermione's ear.

"The only thing I admit Draco Malfoy is that you're head is so fat I couldn't find you're lips… I randomly kissed somewhere and found it was you're lips…" Hermione walked over to her parents leaving a stunned Draco Malfoy standing up at the alter on his own.

The rest of the week went smoothly, mainly because Fiona and Hermione had there annual shopping spree and left Draco at Hermione's. Every holiday's they both met up for an entire week of shopping at all the capitals of London. North, South, East, West. All shops were covered in record braking time. Until Fiona had to go back to school and so did Hermione and Draco.

"I say we tell my friends first they wont care what I do… besides Pansy but ohwell. I theoretically want to see the look on Wonder-boy's and Weasel-bee's face when you say were married and how in love we are" Draco let out a cold chuckle and looked at Hermione who was in the kitchen making breakfast for them both considering it was the morning that they both tend back to hogwarts. And both with Heads positions.

"Well I say you tell you're friends and I tell mine…" Draco fake considered this for a moment before fake nodded and fake pondering on his answer, in fact he had already thought of a response before the words even escaped her lips.

"Ahh yeah cool… NOT" Hermione and Draco both packed up the rest of there belongings from Hermione's bedroom (She offcourse made him sleep on the blow up mattress at the opposite end of the room and she also made him used the spare bathroom after he 'accidentally' walked in on her getting changed) and headed to Kings cross Station.

They arrived at the platform 10 minutes early and decided to get settled in then greet there friends, but both secretly were dreading the talk to the friends.

Hermione stormed through platform 9 ¾, she was so embarrassed Draco made her wear all black and specifically pointed out that her bum looked big in the pants and her bra was to push up for his liking (Not really he loved it!). "All boys will stare _Darling_" Draco said as he slapped her ass while heading to the tick-a-teck.

"Good" Hermione stated as she slowed down to look at Malfoy. "Yeah it is a good thing those pants are too small…" Hermione started. "People might think were married, but once they see those pants they will defiantly know you're gay" Draco slapped her ass again, but this time harder than before, causing Hermione to jump to a side and caress her right bottom cheek. "Prick…"

"Whore…" Draco stated, once again obviously pointing out her lack of dress sense. But Hermione didn't get the big deal why Draco was going on at her. All she was wearing were tight black pants very fitted all the way down to the ankles, and a black singlet and bright yellow thongs and a nice bright pink bra, just showing at the top of her singlet and a little bit threw it. Draco on the other hand apparently dressed sensibly wearing black dress pants and a nicely fitted black t-shirt with black Italian imported shoes. In fact all his clothes were imported from Italy.

But there was one thing Hermione actually thanked Draco for, even though it was nasty, was a charm. A charm to allow you're hair to stay straight for long periods of time mainly a month or two at the most. She thanked him politely until he turned it into an argument. Once again.

They both threw there overly large suitcases into there storage compartment and sat down on either side of the compartment. "I thought you wanted to see Pansy and the pumpkins?" Hermione exclaimed as she reached for her book of 'Romeo and Juliet'.

"I thought you wanted to see Scar head and Red head? Oh wait sorry… Scar head and the Red heads, there's to many to keep up with these days, I loose count after 1…" Hermione gritted her teeth and stared at Malfoy extremely furious.

"Watch you're mouth Malfoy" Hermione said in a threatening tone.

"Or what? You'll die my hair red? Draw a scar on my head like pot-head? I mean you are in love with them aren't you?" That was the last thing Draco managed to get out before being leapt onto and whacked anywhere Hermione's little fists would let her. Before she noticed there was a nock at the door and in walked 2 familiar faces. Harry and Ron.

The train started up and began at an easy pace setting and awkward silence between the four of them.

They both stared at her like she was a Voldemort or something. There she was, little 'innocent' Hermione Granger sitting well kneeling on top of Malfoy, Hair messed up, top almost falling down and completely out of breath. _They still don't get it_ Hermione thought, she isn't innocent and she knows more things about sex then they did but still according to them Hermione doesn't even know men have genitals.

Hermione noticed a change in Ron's face as it darkened in colour completely. She got quite nervous being so close to Malfoy so she went to stand up until Draco's hand slithered its way around her stomach causing her to fall down into his lap, facing Harry and Ron. Not even a beetroot could compare to the colour of Ron's face at the moment.

"Potter… Weasley… so nice of you to join Hermione and myself" Harry's fists where white due to lack of blood in the hand, that's how tight he had been squizzing his wand. "Hermione was just telling me the funniest thing…" Ron's face grew darker and his hatred towards Malfoy was clearly shown.

"Oh yeah and what's that ferret?" Harry said in an amused way… joking… Harry said in a furious way he was absolutely flabbergasted that Hermione was still in the enemy's lap.

"Well Hermione and myself were just discussing how we should tell you what happened but we decided just as you two walked in to postpone it but we may as well now _honey…_" Draco gave Hermione a soft kiss on her neck and Hermione felt Ron and Harry's gaze on her. Draco's eyes never left Harry's, he was taunting him, mocking him, teasing him that Draco Malfoy finally corrupted a part of there lives.

Hermione's back erupted in goose bumps and she tried to suppress the urge to turn around and slap Draco across the face. Just as she was getting up the courage to turn around Draco bought a big smile to his face and started fake laughing.

"Were married…"


	3. On the Couch

"You are not" Ron screamed causing a few first years strolling up the train to get nervous and turn right back around. "Get you're filthy hands off her Malfoy" Ron screamed again as he ripped Hermione from his arms, making her stumble into Harry.

"Ron…" Hermione screamed right after Ron had launched himself onto Malfoy and started trying to beat him up. Hermione grabbed one of Ron's arms right before he was about to hit Malfoy unconscious and it went flying backwards and smacked Hermione in the face. Everything went still and Ron got off of Malfoy to stare at Hermione who just stood there in shock. Harry stood there in shock. Malfoy looked up to see what all the commotion was and looked at her in shock. Ron stood there in the most shock of all.

"Hermione I'm…" Hermione slapped him hard across the face and pointed her finger towards the door right next to Harry.

"Out" Hermione said in a low husky scary voice. "Get out" Ron waited for Harry to turn around and leave before half getting out of the door and turning back to Hermione.

"Sorry-"

"If you ever hit my husband again" Hermione said even scarier than before. "I will murder you" Ron left and slammed the door shut behind him.

"Thanks…" Draco muttered right before Hermione slapped him across the face. "What the fuck was that for" Malfoy said while standing up to look Hermione in the eyes while also caressing his bright red cheek.

"That's for telling them… this is for kissing me… and this is for making them hate me" Hermione said as she began whacking him in the shoulder harder than ever. Hermione's smile grew wider as she looked at Draco, it was obvious he was having the same thought.

"No… not yet" Hermione smiled wider and began walking out of the compartment towards another. "Granger" Draco said in a I'm-you're-father-do-what-i-say-or-you're-grounded tone.

Right before getting onto the second carriage Hermione and Draco bumped into to very talkative people. Paverati, and Lavender.

"Hi Hermione…" Lavender said as she hugged Hermione, Paverati always had a thing with hugging people, it made her feel uncomfortable she said, but everyone else said its just to hide her likeness for the same sex.

"Hi look I was wondering is there anyway you can get Pansy Parkinson to find out about a rumour in the next lets say 5 minutes?" Both lavender and Paverati smiled. There goal in life was found. "Good come here then" Hermione pulled them both forward and began to whisper fast before pulling away. "Can you do it?" they both smiled and walked off.

"What did you do?" Malfoy asked as he began to walk off in the opposite direction back to the compartment.

"Oh nothing… yet give it 5 minutes…" Hermione could here Pansy screaming a few compartments away so she bolted over to Draco and rapped her arms around his neck and just like Hermione predicted in stormed Pansy Parkinson almost as red as Ron was.

"Get you're hands off of him you filthy disgusting mudblood" Pansy snorted and stared at Draco. "Why the fuck did you marry a mudblood Draco?" Hermione got extremely scared and stood up, before gulping and walking past Pansy.

"You were right Ma-Draco you should tell her in private…" Hermione walked out of the room before stopping and without pansy seeing because it was behind her back and put two fingers up to her eyes and pointing them at Pansy.

Hermione sat down on the ground a few compartments away with a book in one hand and a bottle of water in the other. She was all set until she heard Yells and Screams coming from the compartment she just left. All of a sudden out came Pansy, she was looking lovely… not. Her hair was completely messed up and she had her wand in one hand with her other hand clenched up. She stopped next to Hermione and bent down before whispering into her ear.

"You're dead mudblood" and without another word Pansy was walking to the back of the train. Hermione slowly stood up and walked into the compartment. She took one look at Draco bending over hands on knee's breathing in deeply and cracked up laughing.

"Fucking bitch kicked me in the balls" Draco struggled as he slowly moved over to the seat while cupping his genitals.

"Great I gotta make a baby with the broken stick" Hermione muttered as she looked out the window, but one thing she did not realise was that Draco heard her and actually laughed… slightly.

They arrived at Hogwarts 3 hours later and were both stepping out of the carriage when approached by Dumbledore. "Mrs Malfoy Mr Malfoy how are you two?" Dumbledore asked as he helped Hermione out and began walking towards to school. Hermione and Draco both muttered 'fine' and kept walking. "Now this year as head boy and girl you have a lot of duties to tend to but the most important one is yourselves" There was a slight pause as both teenagers contemplated what he meant. "Come now I expect you are both worn out from the journey here you have your own common room you can go too" Dumbledore walked down a long corridor before stopping outside a portrait with a beautiful girl and boy.

The girl had long Blonde hair and was leaning against the side of the frame and the boy with dark brown hair had a hand resting right above her elbow on the frame. Both were flirting furiously until Dumbledore coughed to get there attention. "Juliet… Romeo It is another year, and just like every other year I am telling you to act professionally. Now the password this year Union, you must **not** tell anyone you're password Good-bye" Dumbledore half waved before walking off in the direction he came.

Hermione slowly pushed the portrait open and walked in. It was beautiful there were red embroidery couches and Green embroidery chairs there was a big white fur rug in front of the fire with a door to the right of it. "Oh My…" Hermione muttered as she went to a door a few feet away from her. She slowly opened it expecting to see a room full of her belongings, but instead found a room half full of weights and the other half an entertainment system. Hermione immediately began to panic.

She opened another door. The toilet. And another door. The kitchen. And another. The bathroom. Hermione slowed down and kept panicking.

"Oi Malfoy" Pause "I found you're room" Draco screamed from somewhere else in the Dorm. Hermione's heart stopped beating so hard and she slowly walked over to whee Malfoy was standing. She looked into the room and gasped, it was beautiful. She walked in and touched the all Egyptian satin sheets and all red oak furniture. She all of a sudden turned around to see Malfoy still staring at her.

"What do you want Malfoy?" He smiled and strolled over to the bed before lying down and closing his eyes.

"Whoops… did I not tell you this is my room as well… oh well" Hermione looked at Malfoy in disbelief; he was not sleeping in the same bed as her. Malfoy obviously had the same thought and propped up on his elbows. "You can't make me sleep on the blow-up mattress for an entire year my back hurt enough after one night"

Hermione grabbed the side of the sheets and pulled making Draco go falling to the ground, Hermione quickly jumped on the bed and grabbed his wand. "Get out Malfoy you're sleeping on the couch" Draco picked himself up and walked out to the couch before running back in and starting to push Hermione out.

"No I think you're mistaken you're sleeping on the couch" Hermione kicked scratch and punched her way out to the couch but nothing worked that only made him angrier. "My wand _Hermione_" she threw his wand to him and he caught it.

"Do I get a blanket or something?" Hermione yelled back to him. All of a sudden a light sheet came flying out from the bedroom and whacked her in the face. Hermione was too scared to ask but she did. "A pillow" once again something big hit her in the face. "Fine I'm having a shower…" Hermione stood up to go have a shower. She reached the bathroom door and turned the handle, turned it again, and again, until. She heard it… he was in the shower.

Hermione bolted over to the bedroom and turned the handle… "You've got to be joking" Hermione said as she walked over to the couch and lay down "Fine have it you're way" and without warning.

"Oh I will" Draco yelled back at her from the shower.

The next morning Hermione awoke with a shot of pain throbbing in her back and neck. She sat up slowly and stretched. "Hmmm" Hermione moaned. All of a sudden there was a nock at the portrait and Juliet pecking into the common room.

"You have a visitor" Hermione quickly grabbed the sheets and pillow and ran to the room, if anyone new she slept on the couch there would be trouble. Hermione ran to the room and tried to open the door.

"Malfoy open up…" Hermione said in a fierce whisper "Malfoy someone is here" All of a sudden Malfoy showed up at the door with dark green boxers whilst rubbing his eyes and scratching himself.

"What…" was all he managed to say before Hermione stuffed the sheets in his hand and ran to the door.

She opened it to reveal Ginny. "HERMIONE" Ginny screamed as she launched herself onto Hermione in a big hug. "Thanks for the invite to the wedding… and omg to Malfoy…" Hermione and Ginny walked into the common room laughing when Malfoy who still didn't get what was going on walked out.

"Her-mione" Draco whispered the last part as he looked down at himself. Ginny who had been facing the opposite way turned around and her mouth fell.

"Draco… we have company" Draco turned away and walked back into the bedroom, Ginny's mouth was still plastered open. "Sorry bout that" Hermione said as she scratched the top of her head.

"Omg Hermione you get to fuck that? Man now I know why he is the Slytherin sex god… no not just Slytherin the whole school…" Draco who had been listening at the door blushed. He knew he was the sex god of the school but he would never admit it. But he always had a soft spot for Hermione he would always admit he's better in front of her.

"Ginny" Hermione said as she playfully hit her arm. "Don't talk like that"

"What do you expect Hermione? You have the hottest guy in the school as you're boyfriend… sorry HUSBAND not to mention apparently he's the _biggest_ at the school and… oh im not finished yet… he is the best fuck ever" Hermione's eyes grew wide as she stared at Ginny.

"What?"

"No not like that I haven't but Lavender… Pansy… Paverati… Millicent… Hannah… Susan… Hermione these are just a fraction of the girls" Hermione's mouth fell open as Ginny said the names. "But anyway I just came here to say hi because I haven't seen you… Hi" Ginny hugged Hermione and walked out leaving Hermione with her mouth still plastered open.

"When she said they were a fraction of the girls she was wrong" Hermione sighed as she heard Malfoy, it kind of made her fell a bit better knowing that he didn't sleep with so many girls, but that was only for a split second. "They are a fraction of a fraction" Hermione's eyes grew wide as she whipped around to see Draco already in his school clothes. He strolled over to Hermione and leaned backwards. "Are you alright?" Hermione slightly nodded and Draco pecked her on the cheek just to annoy her.

Hermione immediately began to wipe where he kissed her. "And you called me a whore" Hermione screamed at him.

"You are!" he snapped back. Hermione stormed to the bedroom and got changed, she was already late for breakfast and it was to late to have a shower. She grabbed her books and put them in the book bag and headed down to breakfast. Just as she opened the doors to walk into the great hall she felt a hand slip into hers.

Hermione looked down at the hand and then without realising it was pulling her to the right side of the hall. Everyone was silent as Draco pulled Hermione in; eventually he found his seat next to Blaise and across from Crab and Goyle. He pushed a 3rd year out of the way to make room for Hermione before pulling her down into the now empty seat.

"Blaise, Crab, Goyle," Draco said as he nodded in the direction of each them. "This is my wife Hermione… if any of you have any problems with her you can take it up with me got it" Draco heard a mummer from Goyle but ignored it. Goyle always had a soft spot to listen to everything pansy said, even if it involved getting himself killed.

"Whatever Drake… oh guess what you know that chick that got expelled from the all witch academy? Ye well I hooked up with her on the holidays… 5 times" Draco felt someone move closer to him so he looked to see who it was. He had completely forgotten Hermione was there and looked at her before noticing half the Slytherin table eyeing her off.

"Forget about them" He whispered in her ear before turning back to Blaise "You mean the brunette? (Blaise nods) Oh the one with the huge tits and the great ass… yeah she is pretty ho-" Draco felt a large amount of pain shotting to his chest he quickly looked down to see Hermione had elbowed him. "What did you do that for" Draco said in a furious whisper. Hermione smiled back and bought his head down to hers; she cupped the side of his head with one and started to whisper in his ear so nobody could here.

"You Prat we have to make people believe where in love they wont believe us if you talk like that" Draco smiled before kissing Hermione on the lips slightly. The entire school looked in shock, as did Hermione. Draco hadn't meant for the kiss to go for to long but he couldn't help bring himself out of it, it was like he was negative and she was positive.

Draco pulled away and looked Hermione in the eye a slight glint of triumph in his eye, and a lot of embarrassment in Hermione's "I love you to Hermione" He said before turning back to Blaise. "Ye well that brunette has huge tits, and a good ass but when my wife isn't wearing baggy clothes she is hotter than anyone in the entire school of the all witch academy… I mean" Draco leaned in closer to Blaise so Hermione couldn't here. "Hermione's tits are like melons firm and man… b.e.a.u.t.i.f.u.l." Draco spelt out to Blaise. "And her ass… well lets just say when she is riding me all night long it gets so… what's that word… not firm but flexible and her lags… long, tanned and always good to lick upwards…" Draco leaned back out and Blaise's eyes widened.

"That means… you two have…" Draco leaned back onto Hermione and rapped an arm around her.

"Yep…" Hermione leaned in closer to Draco, he could fell her breathe on his neck in some unusual way that turned him on.

"What means" She whispered to him.

"That we've fucked…"

Classes started normally and Hermione soon realised she had classes all full of Slytherin's. Plus Harry and Ron. She headed off to her first class hand in hand with Malfoy. He was smirking his famous smirk as Hermione tried to wriggle her hand out of his grip, but he kept it close to him and occasionally leaned in to kiss her on the temple when anybody walked past.

And like it was out of some movie where everybody had been expecting it, Harry and Ron Showed up to take Hermione away from the big bad wolf and life happily ever after.

"Hermione this joke can't go on any longer this is Malfoy we are talking about" Draco pretended to be confused and pointed his finger at himself, then Hermione then himself again

"Which Malfoy?" Draco asked in a surprised tone causing and punch in the mouth from Ron

"Ron how many times do I have to tell you… We are married!" Hermione leaned down next to Draco and began stroking his face like the loving wife she is "When you wouldn't reply to any of my letters I saw him in London and we have been together ever since…" Draco stood back up and leaned against the wall, Hermione stood slightly behind him.

"Get over it weasel… she doesn't like you anymore… just a tad idiotic don't you think, you obviously don't have anyone to fuck anymore so you want Hermione back" Draco paused and looked at Ron and Harry, both had murder written all over there faces. "I know… I know that you used her, that whenever you were finished with her you would throw her away like a tissue and get a new one…" Ron punched draco in the eye, And Draco went flying back onto Hermione, both went sliding down the wall.

"You're dead Malfoy" Ron said as he whipped around and stalked of to the dungeons. Draco who had been punched for maybe the 7th time in two days by Ron rested his head on Hermione's chest, Hermione pushed his hair off his face and slumped down properly. Draco began moving his head around and Hermione took no noticed until his hand started to move around with his head.

"Man Hermione…" Draco said as his head was moving around faster than before and his hand was also moving around. Hermione started trying to get up but Draco wasn't letting her. "Omg there bigger than I thought…"

"Draco get off of me right now" Hermione said as she tried to push him off. "You're head is fine now lets get to potions or else we'll get into trouble…" Hermione pushed Draco off of her and held a hand out to him, he cautiously took it, and they both started heading to potions hand in hand, but this time Draco had a fat lip and a black eye. But he still kissed Hermione on the forehead and on the tip of her nose when they walked past Harry and Ron.

"What no elbow in the ribs or slap across the face this time?" Draco asked as he playfully elbowed her. Hermione smiled and turned to him full on.

"Oh no you're punishment is tonight" Hermione said as she winked at him and strolled into Potions. Draco quickly gathered all his strength and followed her in. Tonight was going to be fun. Draco thought to himself as he sat down next to Blaise and Pansy.


	4. Teasing

"Potter, how many Blast Ended Skrewts revitalising potions would it take to un-stun a unicorn?" Professor Snape asked as the class had already began talking loudly. Hermione's hand flew up automatically and Harry shrugged.

"I see, so you have taken it upon yourself to talk during my class, and when I ask you a question you do not talk" Harry shrugged again.

"10 points from Gryffindor, Now moving on Mr Malfoy do you find something so important that you cannot wait until after class?" Everyone turned around to look at Malfoy who was punching Blaise in the arm repeatedly.

"No sir" Malfoy said whilst straitening himself upwards.

"Stay back after class, You two Mrs Malfoy" Hermione blushed a deep red as everybody turned to look at her. _Awesome_ Hermione thought to herself. Class flew by and before Hermione knew it everybody was packing up, and she was standing next to Malfoy at the front of the room in front of Snape's desk.

"Dumbledore told me his plans" Snape said as he continued marking the work, not even bothering to look up. "And I am to look out for you threw everything… ok leave" Hermione and Draco left with odd looks on there faces.

"Was that all?" Hermione asked once they got into the corridor and were heading for the great hall for a snack

"God you're dense… he was saying he found out the plans, and he is not looking out for us no matter what, in other words he is putting his life before ours"

"How did you get that?" Hermione muttered.

"Im Slytherin"

"That's no excuse" Hermione said as she halted in the middle of the corridor.

"Yes it is" Malfoy said turning to face her.

"No it isn't, and excuse would be that you no him! Not that you're Slytherin!" Hermione yelled at him.

"Well to fucking bad my excuse is that im a Slytherin! And im the best damn looking Slytherin there is!" Draco yelled back, his fists crumbling into balls of fury.

"YOU'RE SO CONCEITED YOU STUPID PRICK I HATE YOU!" Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs and stormed away.

"You think I fucking like the situation granger! You think I want to be married to you, I have to fuck a mudblood and my son or daughter will be half blood!" Draco grabbed a hold of Hermione's upper arm. "Don't you dare walk away from me!"

"Let go of me!" Draco tightened his grip and shoved Hermione into wall. He pressed himself up against her and held her hands against her head.

"Make me" Draco whispered in her ear. Before leaning away and looking her straight in the eyes. All of a sudden Hermione started talking extremely fast in French. "Shut up!"

Hermione still kept talking and Draco couldn't stop her. "Shut the fuck up"

"Get you're disgusting death eater hands off of m-" Before Hermione could finish Malfoy pressed his lips against hers. At first Hermione tried to push him away by squirming against him. Until she realised her hands had been released ages ago and her hands were now roughly going through his hair.

Malfoy smirked in the kiss and slowly licked her bottom lip, Hermione understood and opened her mouth wider allowing Malfoy to suck and kiss Hermione's tongue. He pulled away and began kissing his way down her neck until he heard Hermione faintly moan sending shivers down his spine. He pulled back up and kissed her hard and rough again.

Hermione felt her way down his body, first his chest then his arms then the buckle on his pants. Hermione this time smirked before fiddling with the buckle then undoing it slowly. Hermione heard Malfoy growl deeply before pulling the buckle off completely, and putting her hands down his pants.

Hermione's eyes grew wide as she realised how big he was when she had began teasing him he was getting bigger, extremely fast. After a few more minutes of hands rummaging around and kisses and hickies being exchanged Draco pulled away and leant both his hands on either side or Hermione's head. Both were breathing intensely and Draco started muttering something about chairs

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked while trying to catch her breath.

"We need to get to class and I have to get down!" Draco said, whilst pointing down on his pants "By the way… I said shut-up before" and without another word said from Draco he walked away until Hermione's he felt Hermione's hand on his shoulder. Draco instinctively stopped, and Hermione moved around front of him and dipped her body down and up on him, making sure to grind very hand.

"And I said get off of me" Hermione said before turning around and planting another kiss on his lips and grabbing his already hard on. Hermione turned around and began walking down the corridor again.

"What was that for?" Draco yelled out to Hermione

"That" Hermione said while stopping and turning. "…is a taste of tonight!" Hermione blew him a kiss before turning the corner and leaving a very hormonal teenager in her wake.

That day went very slowly for Hermione, and before she knew it she was sitting at the Gryffindor dinner table on her own until Ginny sat down next to her.

"Hey, Wotcha up to?" Ginny asked as she began putting food onto her plate.

"Nothing… what about you?" Hermione murmured before looking up to see Harry and Ron eyeing her off.

"Nothing much, still having problem with Harry and Ron?" Hermione half nodded "They'll come round… don't worry bout it. If it means this much to you, then im 100 percent sure they'll come round" Hermione half smiled before looking back down at her plate.

"Maybe…" She said, barely above a whisper.

"If you love Malfoy… then they will" Hermione didn't answer, she just continued to look down at her food. "You do love Malfoy don't you?" It took a while for Hermione to realise what Ginny had said, and when she did she was still contemplating what to say.

"Oh… yeah… offcourse" Hermione whispered before excusing herself and heading up to her own private common room.

That's all Hermione could concentrate on before she realised she was in her bedroom dorm reading.

**Hey guys, OMG could this chapter have taken any longer? Omg it took me forever to write and it is a short as chapter so I will update another one just for my lovely reviewers.**

**OK I got this new thing going because I saw it on another person's page and I thought yeah that would be good so I am going to try it. **

**All you have to do is pick 5 random items and two people anything at all and I will make a short story out of them, be sure to be quick because I don't want to have to write 500 stories but yeah…**

**Please review and tell me what you think even if it's a few words like 'great' or 'shit' anything at all**

**XoXo Alex**


	5. Dumbledore

"Granger!" Draco yelled to Hermione from the common room. "Granger" Hermione ignored him once again. "Granger!" Draco yelled getting very agitated that she wasn't answering. He stormed out of the common room and into the bedroom to find Hermione, lying on the bed with a book floating a metre or so away from her.

"Granger are you deaf or something I have been calling for over 10 minutes" Obviously a Malfoy exaggeration.

"Hmm what sorry?" Hermione asked as she propped herself up on her elbows.

"Why didn't you answer me? I have been calling you for ages?" Malfoy asked as he walked over to the bed and half leaned over Hermione.

"Technically you weren't calling me" Hermione said as she pulled the book down, and placed it on the bedside table.

"How could I have been any more specific I called you Gra- Shut up" Draco realised once he had been wrecked big time.

"And who do I kill for the pleasure of you're company?"

"Ok I made a roster of who sleeps on the bed and what nights… here" Draco handed Hermione a piece of paper before Hermione scoffed and shoved it back to him.

"Umm yeah ok cool… how does NO sound? I only have 2 days on the bed and im always last for the shower" Hermione said as she picked the pillow up that had fallen on the ground.

"So what im the boss of this marriage and I say what goes…"

"You have to be joking we are both equal… OK new deal the bed is big enough for 5 people, you stick you you're half, I'll stick to mine, who-ever is up first gets the shower first… well answer me" Draco contemplated what she had said, the only reason he came up with the roster was so they both ended up sleeping in the bed, but made it look like it was her idea in the end; Same with the shower.

"Ok but I get that side…" Draco said pointing to the side Hermione was sitting on

"NO way this is my side go to the other side" At that moment Draco jumped on top of Hermione and lay directly on her, shoulder to shoulder, hips to hips, genitals to genitals. "Malfoy…" Hermione said in a exhausted tone.

"Yes Mrs Malfoy?" this made Hermione wince "Oh by the way, earlier today you said I would get my punishment… man I can't wait to find out what it is…"

"Well…" Hermione started before she leaned up and kissed him quickly and kept kissing through words "The… punishment… is… this…"

"What…?"

"The… fact… that… there… is… no… punishment… and… im, teasing you by getting what I want" Hermione finished in the end by stopping the kisses and looking straight into his eyes.

"I don't get it…"

"I tortured you through out the whole day by saying you would get some sort of sexual thing tonight, and here we are, you're tortured and I got what I wanted" Malfoy groaned and rolled off of Hermione.

"You cruel bitch" he muttered before rolling over again and looking at Hermione. Hermione just lay there with her eyes closed, breathing in heavily. "You know what I just noticed?"

"What" she responded completely not interested.

"That you're boobs look huge from this angle" Hermione lifted her head and grabbed the pillow before hitting him with it. "Oi stop it"

"Nope" Hermione jumped on Malfoy and began hitting him with the pillow wherever she could reach both laughing and giggling. Hermione was now kneeling on top of Malfoy until they heard a voice.

"Well it's good to see that you two are getting along" Hermione jumped off of Malfoy and the both stood next to each other like a soldier, there stood Professor Dumbledore in the door way.

"Sorry Prof-"Draco was interrupted before the Dumbledore continued.

"No need to apologise, I only came to check on you to see how you're first day went, I see it went quite well… Now we need a plan" Dumbledore walked out into there lounge room and made himself comfortable, Hermione and draco followed, and Hermione stood behind Draco as he took a seat on one of the green chairs.

"OK, now we need a plan, I have had many student come and ask why you two are faking this, if Lucius or Voldemort ever found out that you to were faking it then we could be in real trouble…" Dumbledore said as he conjured up a flask of something and drank it.

"Professor, would it help if Granger and myself kept up public appearances?" Dumbledore nodded and ran his finger through his tangled white beard.

"Yes that might help, but for now Mr. Malfoy You can go to dinner, Miss Granger, I would like to require a word please" Hermione nodded and watched as Malfoy stood up and headed towards the door.

"Certainly Professor" Hermione muttered as she took Draco's seat he once occupied, Both sat in silence as they heard the portrait door close, As soon as it closed Dumbledore stood up and walked over to the door and placed a silencing charm on the door, and put the securest lock on the door magic can do.

Hermione got a tad uncomfortable and looked around for her wand, until she remembered she left it on the bedside table. "Can I help you with anything Professor?" Hermione asked as she moved further into her chair.

"Why yes… you can. Do pray tell why you had the nerve to marry my son?" Dumbledore said as his voice was rising.

"I don't quite under-" Hermione asked as she breathed heavier and heavier before Dumbledore cut in.

"For being the smartest witch of you're age, you sure are dense" Dumbledore said before he turned around. He waved his wand over himself and turned around reviling his true self to Hermione. Hermione's mouth dropped. "Now, Now miss Granger, Malfoy's do not gap, im sure Draco should have told you that by now. And im sure he would have told you what happens if they do" Lucius pulled his wand up into the air and muttered a spell "Crucio" Hermione dropped to the floor in agony and began screeching her lungs out.

After a minute or so he stopped and Hermione slumped on the floor, heavily breathing barely able to move a finger.

"Tisk, tisk Miss Granger, I believe Draco has not taught you well He will get his punishment later, but as for you…" He paused as he pointed his wand at Hermione "Get up!" He shouted before Hermione felt a power over ruling her, before she knew it she was on her feet. "I see Dumbledore hasn't taught his students how to fight against the imperious curse, that's alright… it only, makes it easier for me to get what I want"

Hermione was fighting with herself inside her mind, one side was fighting to yell and scream and run away that was her mind talking. And the other half, her body… was willing to do anything he asked.

"Good, good… now bend over" Hermione automatically bent over "Hmm, now here's my plan"

'Hermione Granger, turn around or he will kill Draco, turn around' Hermione paused in the middle of the corridor her body almost reacting to her mind. Until she started walking towards the great hall her feet on automatic.

A few metres before the great hall entrance a hand grabbed a hold her upper arm and pulled her into the closest classroom. Hermione kicked and put up a fight, before the boy held her against the wall.

"Granger, what is wrong with you?" Draco looked straight into her eyes, something was defiantly wrong with her. Hermione dug her nails into his biceps. "Granger" Draco asked while pushing her harder into the wall. Hermione dug her nails in further.

Her eyes were filled with rage. She pushed him off furiously and watched him fall to the ground before jumping on top of him and tying his arms and legs down and thrusting her hands around his neck. 'HERMIONE STOOOPPP' She screamed to herself inside her head.

Hermione watched as Draco struggled against her, his face was turning blue.

"Hermione… stop…" In what was thought to be the last moments of Draco's life, he looked up into Hermione's feisty eyes and saw, it. His father staring back at him.

"Hermione… stop… don't… do… this" Draco struggled for breath and Hermione's head was still screaming to herself. Hermione watched Draco slip into unconsciousness before her brain started to kick in.

"Help…" Hermione whispered to no one. "Help…" She whispered a tad louder than before her hands slowly reducing there tightness from around his throat. "Help…" Hermione yelled her hands forcing themselves off of Draco's neck. Hermione pushed herself off of Draco and stared at her hands "omg" Hermione whispered

All of a sudden the classroom door opened and in walked Harry and Ron.

"Hermione… what did you do?" Harry asked as he bent down to check Malfoy's heat beat. Hermione turned around and began to run until another door opened and she ran straight into nocking her into unconsciousness as well.

Hey how you going? Yeah don't answer that…. Thanks to my faithful reviewers I looovvv you soooo much…

Anyhoo this chapter was hard to write because I had no idea at all what to write but it sort of came to me when I was watching family guy, hey I still am, but my stupid brother just switched the channel rrrr

OK I wrote this in the other chapter as well but I got this new thing going because I saw it on another person's page and I thought yeah that would be good so I am going to try it.

All you have to do is pick 5 random items and two people anything at all and I will make a short story out of them, be sure to be quick because I don't want to have to write 500 stories but yeah…

Please review and tell me what you think

XoXo Alex

Love you all XoXo


	6. Recovories

Hermione's eyes flustered open and they came into focus on a person sitting next to her bed asleep. She sat up and looked at her surroundings, she was in the hospital wing. Madam Pompfrey came out of her office fiddling with a bottle and a glass.

"Mrs Malfoy, you're awake! Good, now drink this" Madam Pompfrey said as she pushed a glass full of thick green liquid into Hermione's hand. Hermione looked over at the boy sleeping in the chair. "He hasn't left you're bedside in days… such a devoted husband" she said as she sighed and turned around.

"How long have I been here?" Hermione said in a husky voice due to the fact she hadn't talked for days.

"This is you're fifth day, you did have nightmares, around three days ago so I gave you a sleeping draught, My dear, you must be traumatized after what happened" And then it all came flooding back, Lucius, the imperious curse, the trying to kill Draco… what a second, the TRYING TO KILL DRACO.

"Omg… I tried to kill him, he shouldn't be here, Lucius…" Professor Dumbledore cut in, he had apparently been listening the entire time, and Madam Pompfrey was trying to sit Hermione back down again.

"Lucius Malfoy has been sent to Azkaban, they found him in you're common room muttering things to himself like. Tie him up, put you're hands around his neck" Dumbledore walked over from the door way and took a seat on the other side of Hermione. He noticed Hermione staring intently at Draco "He completely understands, now I will go Poppy, I would like a word, and if I do say so myself Hermione… You should have a word with you're husband…" Dumbledore stood up and motioned madam Pompfrey towards her office.

Once they were out of sight Hermione pulled a chair in front of Draco's and placed her hands on his knee's before shaking him gently. "Draco… Draco" Draco's eyes slowly opened before looking at Hermione and realising she was awake.

"Granger!" he said as he practically jumped off of his seat and hugged Hermione. "Are you okay? I mean" Draco kept yaddering on and Hermione placed two fingers over his lips

"Im sorry" Hermione said in a barely above a whisper tone, she couldn't bare to meet his eyes with her own. "I'm sorry for hitting you with that stupid pillow, im sorry for coming after you… I'm sorry for tying you're hands down and trying to kill you… I'm" Draco this time placed two fingers on Hermione's lips.

"Stop, it wasn't you're fault… can I tell you a secret" Draco leaned forwards and started to whisper. "When you were trying to kill me it was like I could my father in you're eyes, I somehow new it wasn't you're doing" Hermione leaned forwards and rested her forehead against Draco's.

Hermione stood up and went behind a white sheet and started getting changed. She pulled her white hospital wing dress down and pulled on her school robes which were sitting on the chair she emerged from the sheet a few minutes later, and looked at a very flushed Draco. When Hermione went behind the sheet, she didn't realise that Draco could see the perfect outline of her body. She looked like a goddess in the light, and her body was the temple.

"I really am sorry… Anyways does the whole school know I tried to kill my husband?" Draco pulled away and burst out laughing.

"C'mon, lets go back to our dorm…" Draco pulled Hermione out of the hospital wing still laughing with her.

"No seriously… stop laughing do they?" Hermione said in a serious tone.

Once they reached the dorm Hermione felt surprisingly happy to be around Malfoy, she felt kind of comfortable.

"So Pansy wants to kill you" Draco said once he sat down and flipped through the Daily Prophet, which is delivered to there dorm everyday. "Literally" he added when he saw Hermione's pale face.

"You know what I just realised?" Draco looked up from the Prophet before looking back down again and taking a sip of the bottle of water he had conjured up a few minutes ago. "I still have to get pregnant if we want to live" Draco froze while drinking and half choked to get the rest of his drink down.

"Lets not talk about this right now" Hermione sat up full straight and look Malfoy in the face, he wasn't looking at her so Hermione got annoyed. She stomped over to him, threw the prophet on the ground and straddled him and whilst holding his face in her hands, forcing him to look at her. "Whoa Granger…" Draco said once his tongue was properly working.

"OK! I want to be skinny and normal looking for graduation right" Draco gave her a curious look.

"Ok………………………"

"Which means I want to hurry up and get laid so I can be perfect for graduation" It took Draco a while to realise what Hermione was saying, when he finally got it Hermione was starting to unbutton her top.

"Er- are you… sure? I mean we have like another two months… oh I see" Draco said once Hermione had started unbuttoning his top.

"DRACO… DRACO, YOU AND THE MUDBLOOD BETTER NOT BE FUCKING" Came a very familiar voice from outside there dorm.

"Just ignore her…" Draco muttered.

"No… she's right… what's wrong with you, I am a mudblood I hate you!" Hermione said before pushing on his chest to stand up and storming off to the bedroom and slamming the door shut. Hermione lay down on the bed and contemplated what just happened, she was just about to make out with Draco. And that's when Hermione realised, she had more than hate as feelings.

"Woman…" Draco said as he walked over to the portrait door "Pansy" Draco said whilst opening the door and accepting a hug from Pansy. When Draco hugged Pansy, something felt wrong. And that's when he realised, he had more than hate as feelings towards her.

"Oh shit…" they both muttered at the same time.


	7. Hogsmeade

"3rd years and up must have permission forms to attend Hogsmeade, No permission forms no Hogsmeade" Professor McGonagall announced to a group of a hundred people waiting to hand there permission forms to Filch and head down to Hogsmeade.

Hermione and Draco stood at the back of the crowd, it was there duty to make sure no students went wondering or get lost.

"Hey Hermione" a small blonde girl said as she walked past Hermione, she smiled and waved at Hermione before heading off down the road with a boy linked to her arm. Draco frowned at looked at her.

"Wasn't that a Slytherin?" Draco asked as he started walking.

"Yeah, that's my cousin she's in 4th year" Draco gapped at what Hermione had just told him. She had another living relative with witch instincts.

"Are you serious?" Draco asked. Hermione nodded before looking at the long road ahead; did I mention the LONG road ahead? Draco noticed what Hermione was looking at and steered her towards a carriage, before pushing her in and closing the door.

"Malfoy!" Hermione said as she reached for the door handle, but it was locked. "What did you do that for? We are meant to watch out for all of the students!" Draco sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"Could you be fucked walking down that road?" Draco asked as he pointed to the long road, Hermione said nothing. "Exactly it's the loose of all the people who decided to walk" this time Hermione sighed and sat back in her chair "Let loose once in a while Granger" Hermione snorted before looking out of her window.

The carriage started up and within a matter of minutes they were standing in the middle of Hogsmeade. "Were do you want to go?" Draco asked as he looked up and down the street.

"Dunno, maybe Honey-Dukes or…"There was a pause while they both decided where they wanted to go, they glanced at each other awkwardly. "I want to go to the bookshop…" Hermione said quickly and Draco added his thought.

"I want to go to the quidditch shop, meet up in half an hour ok at the coffee shop?" Hermione nodded before turning around and heading to the bookshop. After a second or two she felt a hands on her shoulders spin her around and kiss her passionately on the lips, Hermione was so shocked at first she didn't know who it was until she open her eyes and saw a head full of blonde. Hermione leaned into the kiss, but Draco thought better and slowly tried his best to pull away, after a moment or two trying to convince himself Hermione leaned outwards leaving a stunned Draco with his eyes still closed.

"Wha- (Coughs) what just happened?" Hermione asked slowly

"Just keeping up with appearances," Draco said while he slowly indicated to Harry and Ron in the Quidditch shop spying on them. Hermione slowly nodded before feeling slightly angry with her so called best friends. "Have they forgiven you yet?" Hermione shrugged before leaning up and kissing Draco lightly on the lips, she kissed him again on his chin before turning around and leaving him standing there.

"Half an hour don't forget" Hermione yelled over her shoulder. Draco Shrugged away, he entered the Quidditch shop and felt Harry's and Ron's eyes on him at all times. So he lead them to the back of the shop where he stood in the shadows.

"Where'd he go?" He heard Potter mutter.

"Dunno mate but there's something I need to tell you… about Malfoy" Draco leaned back further into the shadows. "Yeah well I was listening to Lavender and someone else talking and they were talking about all the people Malfoy fucked and… guess how many he has had sex with?"

"5?" Potter said in a bored tone.

"Nearly every girl in our year, and Lavender was saying that Malfoy only want's to be married to Hermione so he can fuck her, because she has standards and things… and she would be the perfect person to brake…" Weasel paused for a moment before continuing. "Im going to get to the bottom of this, and im going to be doing some undercover work!"

"What do you mean?" Potter asked

"Well I-" Draco leaned forwards to get a better look at the two before he kicked something and it went rolling out of the shadows. "Not here, I'll tell you later…" Draco heard them walk away before he re-emerged and went straight into the bookshop, he found Hermione on a chair with several books surrounding her. A small smile was on her lips as she touched them softly with her fingers.

"Granger" Draco said as he sat down next to her, Hermione got such a shock she dropped a book or two. "I was in the quidditch store right, and guess who decided they wanted to stalk me?" Hermione sighed and heaved her books up.

"Who Malfoy?"

"Potter and Weasel, they think the only reason I wanted to marry you is so I can shag u, which is entirely not true. But weasel is going to be snooping around in our business so now we have to be even more conscious of what we do" Hermione's mouth was open as he talked.

"They wouldn't dare snoop around in my life!" Hermione said as she opened her book.

"Yes they would Granger there out to get us, we need to be even more-" Draco was cut off as he saw two figures heading towards him.

"Scram Malfoy" Harry said as he through his thumb up in the air indicating to Draco. At that moment Hermione stood up and grabbed Draco's hand.

"C'mon honey, its obvious these two want to be alone," Hermione said as she started walking away with Draco's fingers entwined with her own.

"Hermione where are you going?" Harry asked.

"You just told me to scram…" Hermione said in an innocent tone. Draco stood behind her and wrapped arms around her stomach. He slowly bent down and kissed Hermione's neck, making goose bumps erupt all over her body. This caused Ron to clench his fists together, making them go white.

"We were talking to Malfoy" Ron said through clenched teeth.

"I AM A MALFOY" Hermione snapped and yelled at them as she grabbed Draco's hand and lead him out of the shop. They walked for a short while in silence before walking to a small park and Hermione sat on the swings while Draco was stood up.

"What was life like as a wizard? I mean I only found out about this world not even 7 years ago and you have known you're whole life…" Hermione asked as she swayed back and forth on her swing.

"Well it's different I mean, you grow up thinking the world was safe and happy place to live in and that you're parents will always watch out for you, When you're a wizard growing up you always have to watch out for yourself. It's like a dog eat dog world I guess…" Hermione didn't agree with his answer but she didn't disagree either.

"What things did you do when you were little?" Hermione asked quietly.

"I've known Blaise since I was 3 and we spent all our time together, our mums were the best of friends and our dads… yeah you know what I mean. But we did everything together we went to Minions School of Magic from the age of 6-10 where we were then accepted to Hogwarts. Most of the other people we knew didn't get into Hogwarts. But I remember when I was younger everyday my mum used to take me and Blaise down to this huge waterfall and let us jump off of the top where we landed safely in the water. My mum was a good person before… before she died…" Hermione put a hand over her mouth before looking over at Draco who had tears in his eyes.

"Im so sorry-" Hermione said as she stood up and without really thinking about it she hugged him. Hermione put her arms around Draco's neck and Draco put his hands around her back. "Im sorry Draco…" Hermione said as she leant her head onto his chest.

After a few minutes of hugging Hermione pulled away and looked into his eyes, they were a crystal clear grey. Hermione looked at Draco's lips and Draco looked at Hermione's before leaning down and placing his lips to hers. They both stood there for a second or two before Draco deepened the kiss by softly biting Hermione's bottom lip, she accepted and opened her mouth Both tongues duelled against each other to be the dominant one. Eventually Draco gave up and Hermione won. She pulled out of the kiss with a big smile on her face.

"C'mon grandpa, I feel like a drink…" Hermione set off down the road with a big smile on her face, Draco had a big smile on his face two, he put his arm around Hermione's shoulders and Hermione put her arms around his waist and headed towards the café. The entered the small café and took a seat up the back and had a look at the menus before an elderly witch approached them.

"Hello dears, can I take you're orders?" She said as she bought out her wand.

"Umm I'll have a coffee, black, two sugars and what will you have Draco?" Hermione asked as the coffee appeared in front of her.

"I'll have the chocolate cake delight, the strawberry dip, a bowl of chips and a big jug of pumpkin juice and the Seafood plater" Draco handed the witch his menu, but the witch didn't take it. She just stared at Draco in shock, as did Hermione. After a second or the witch waved her wand and the table began filing it's self up with food.

"Do you think you got enough?" Hermione asked in a sarcastic tone as the witch walked away.

"Well we have got visitors so they may as well stay"

"What?" Hermione asked in a confused voice.

"3…2…1…" Draco said before Hermione realised what he was talking about.

"Hey Hermione, Blaise and I were just walking past and we saw you and decided to stop in and say- hi- Do you think you've got enough food for two?" Ginny asked as a thought crossed her mind

"Umm…" Hermione leant across the table to whisper in Draco's ear. "Is this what you meant?" He nodded before standing up and grabbing two extra chairs.

"Sit, eat, be my guests…" Draco said whilst he held out the chair for Ginny to sit in. Blaise sat on one side of the table as Ginny sat on the other side, the positions they were sitting in was like a square. Draco and Ginny started small talk, both were laughing and eating and having a good time. Hermione smiled a big smile at how her friend was getting along with Draco; she was snapped out of her reverie as Blaise leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"He always had a charm with woman…" Hermione faced Ginny and Draco while responding.

"Yeah… he does" Hermione said with a big smile. She saw how easily Draco got along with her friends when he wasn't being a conceited prick. Blaise chuckled before conjuring up two glasses and filling them with pumpkin juice. He handed one to Hermione who took it and sipped it. "I hear you and Draco have been friends for years…" Hermione said as she got a strawberry, dipped it in chocolate sauce and ate it, leaving the green bit.

"Yeah, over 14 years… whoa 15 coming up. He's a good guy; he doesn't want anything to do with his dad or voldemort. He wants to make his own path" There was silence while Hermione looked Blaise straight in the eyes.

"And what about you? Do you have you're life already planned out?" Hermione asked

"Nah man, dad never got that high up with voldemort, he had his own mind and for that he died. I never really knew him cause he was always away and I was always with Draco and stuff. But yeah I can choose my own path. And I think my path involves Ginny…" Hermione smiled before holding her goblet up in the air, Blaise picked his up and the two clunked together. After a long sip Hermione put hers down. "Do you love him?" This surprisingly made Hermione smile.

"Yeah… I do…" Even though Hermione had to act it, she felt as though she didn't really need to.

The rest of the afternoon was spent laughing and joking for hours until they all four of them ended up in a carriage (after Draco paid for there 20 Galleon meal) and they headed back up to the school. Hermione, Draco said goodbye to Blaise and Ginny and went back to there dorm. Hermione grabbed her pyjama's which included, short shorts and a tank top and threw them on. She jumped into bed as Draco walked in.

"Today was really fun" Hermione said after a while as she rolled over to face Draco as he sat down.

"Yeah, we should invite them over sometime…" Hermione nodded before leaning over and turning her bedside lamp off. Draco did the same and they both lay there awkwardly.

"What do you want to do when you're older?" Hermione whispered as she moved forwards so her face was close to Draco's.

"Dunno, I suppose I want to start my career, then settle down… have a family you no, the big happy ending sort of story" Hermione nodded before realising he wont be able to se her. Draco nudged a bit closer to her. "What about you… save the world then live happily every after?" Hermione moved closer to Draco.

"Pretty much…" Hermione said as she felt his breathe on her neck. They were so close together there faces were almost touching. 'What would she do if I kissed her?' Draco thought as he pushed a loose strand of her hair off of her face. He let his hand linger there for a moment longer before he felt Hermione's hand slip onto his own.

She pulled his hand under the blankets and placed it on her breast before leaning forwards and kissing Draco. He responded quickly by taking Hermione's body and pulling her closer. They kept kissing and after a moment or two Hermione managed to be on top of Draco. He let his hands rest on her hips as she arched her back. There breathing became heavier and heavier and they kept kissing.

Hermione stopped kissing for a moment as she looked into Draco's eyes, he slowly cuffed the bottom of her tank top and pulled it up over the top off her head and pulled her shorts off. Hermione on the other hand managed to pull Draco's dark green boxers off and sat up on him completely. She could feel his erection stirring from beneath her. In the moonlight Hermione's body looked like a temple. She leant back over before whispering in his ear.

"All those other girls baby… don't compare to 10 of me…" Hermione whispered before kissing him again. "Are you ready?" Draco held back a moan, which really needed to be realised, due to the fact that Hermione was grinding against him and teasing him.

Hermione did one finally grind before lifting her hips up in the air and placing them on Draco's erection. She kept at it for what seemed like hours, both trying new positions, new ways in which to make the other feel pleasure. Both coming to there peek time and time again.

**XXooXXoo**

**Hey ok the last chapter was soooo short I thought I would write another one, a lonnnnggg one, I think this might be my longest yet. Thank-you to all my beautiful readers who take the time to look at my stories. Please review even a few words will brighten up my day!**

**OK also I didn't really think I needed to get into specifics with the sexual (pronounced Sexsual) encounter, you all have an imagination, you figure out what happened LOL.**

**Say hi 2 ur mum for me**

**XoXo Alex**


	8. Silk, Satin, Sheets

The next morning Draco woke up with a cold in some areas, warm in other areas all over his body. He leant his head up to see what was wrong and then he saw it, a peaceful Hermione resting over him. He wondered why she was there, because he never ever let any girls sleep over before, but then it clicked that they were married and Draco found it good to feel a girls naked body on his when he wakes up. Her head was on his chest and her leg was draped over his. They had the white silk sheet resting over them.

Draco then felt something odd stirring from his belly button down. Hermione must have been awake because he could fell fingers lightly touching his skin, they were moving in swirling motions, making him extremely horny. He moved a strand of Hermione's hair off of her face, and she peered up and smiled at Draco.

"Yes it worked"

"What worked?" Draco asked in a half sleepy tone.

"This…" Hermione said as she moved her fingers lightly across his abdomen (A/N Sorry not sure if this is even there or not… it just sounded cool so I put it in)

"Yeah… it worked…" Draco said as he bit his bottom lip.

"Can you let go of me please I want to go to the toilet…" It was then that Draco realised he had a protective grip on Hermione.

"Sorry…" Hermione stood up and wrapped the sheet around herself leaving Draco nude on the bed with his arms outstretched. "OI come back in a minute we need to talk…" Draco said as he looked down at himself. There were several love bites over his chest and lover stomach.

Draco waited for 5 minutes and eventually shoved the pillow over himself.

"Down boy, down" Draco said as he readjusted the pillow, before he heard the shower switch on. "Granger" He slowly stood up and went into the bathroom to see Hermione stepping into the shower. 'She has a really good body, even if she wont admit it'. Draco waited a moment before also stepping into the shower.

Hermione didn't notice him at first until she turned around. She got such a fright she screamed and covered her breast with her hands. Draco just laughed, and leant against the wall

"Draco" Hermione said

"Yes… ok so when I say we need to talk you go and have a shower?" Draco said as he shoved Hermione out of the way to get some water.

"Haven't we already talked about this several times? You're not the boss of me," Hermione said as she pushed him out of the way to get her water back.

"God Granger! Do we need to discuss the basic rules of showering together?" Hermione gave him an odd look before stepping sideways and allowing him some water.

"And exactly how many showers have you had?" Hermione asked as she let go of her breasts, Draco's eyes immediately settled on them, so Hermione covered them back up.

"A fare few…" He said as he put his hands on her wrists. He pulled her arms away and bought her crashing into him. They were both standing they for a moment in silence, body against body, just staring into each other's eyes. "Were you a virgin last night?"

"No…" There was a short silence while Draco thought. Hermione then bought him out of his thoughts. "I lost it in fourth year, nobody knows… what about you?" Draco gapped at Hermione. She lost it before him, she the muggleborn Gryfindor bookworm, lost it before him. HA

"Oh yeah umm… 5ht year…" Draco said under his breathe.

"If you were trying to be quiet so I couldn't hear you then it didn't work because. YOU LOST IT IN FIFTH YEAR" Hermione burst out laughing and was immediately against the wall while still laughing. "Owh what are you going to do? Fuck me with you're inexperienced body?" Hermione laughed harder and Draco glared at her.

He shoved one hand between her legs and pushed her up the wall. "Shut up Granger, I may have lost it later than you but I have fucked more people" Hermione smirked, a smirk which is Draco's

"You may have _fucked_ more people than me Draco, but I have _fucked _more than you…" Hermione smiled sweetly before resting a hand on the back of his head, she pulled his head forwards so they were an inch apart. Before resting her lips on his. Slowly Hermione licked his bottom lip, before thinking of something and pulling out.

Draco who had now rested Hermione back on the floor of the shower gave her an odd look "What's wrong?"

"You're supposed to be my enemy, and here I am kissing you out of free will, I had sex with you last night. And-"

"You think to much…" Draco said as he ran his hand through his wet hair.

"Why are you being nice to me?" Hermione said as she got out of the shower, she wrapped the sheet back around her and headed to the bedroom. Draco followed her.

"Because you are my wife and I have to be nice to you," Draco said one he got into the bedroom.

"I don't want you to be nice to me! You're supposed to call me mudblood at every opportunity and want to get into fights with me! Were not supposed to like each other," Hermione yelled at him as she turned around to face him.

"Well then sorry but things change once in a while" Draco said as looked at her, his body getting cold due to the fact that he wasn't wearing anything. "Why do you make this so hard Granger? Can't two people be married and like each other?"

"Yes but-" Hermione was cut short as Draco slapped a hand across her mouth and mimicked a 'Shh' sign to his lips. They both looked at the closed bedroom door, they could her people whispering.

"Stay here and make it sound like were making out, I'll sneak out through the bathroom door" Draco whispered to Hermione, before he headed off to the bathroom.

"Draco… clothes…" Hermione whispered back as she looked at his body up and down. Draco grabbed his boxers and went through the bathroom. "Oh Draco… I Love You soo MUCH… OMG… ohh ahhh OMG" Hermione stopped as she noticed Draco peering back through the bathroom

"That is turning me on so much right now…" Draco whispered to Hermione, which made her blush. "Keep going…" Hermione smiled before lying back on the bad to get comfortable.

"OMG oh… Harder… harder HARDER" Hermione screamed as she grabbed the water bottle on the side of the bed and had a drink Hermione kept going with the 'intense words' while she braided her hair and chose what she was going to wear that day, she then laid down on the bed and ran her fingers across the silk on her stomach. She then heard two loud thumps and Draco walk through the bedroom door. He quickly jumped on top of Hermione who was giggling. "What are you doing?" She asked as she was smiling.

"That made me so horny…" Draco said as he quickly kissed her.

"Who was outside?" Hermione asked as she stoped him.

"Potter and Weasel, I stunned them so they can't move at all but they can hear everything that goes on around them… so can I please fuck you now?" Hermione pushed him off of her.

"OMG they…" she opened the bedroom door to see to people staring at the roof. Hermione looked from Draco to Harry, then Ron. "You know what…" Hermione said as she pulled on Ron's Jacket. She set Harry and Ron on the edge of the couch so they were facing the bedroom door. "You ready?" Hermione asked as she walked over to Draco.

"For what?" Hermione leaned upwards.

"The best bloody fuck you're ever going to have" Draco then grabbed Hermione and began kissing her whilst walking to the bedroom, Hermione wrapped her legs his waist and kissed him back, They slammed the door shut and reached the bed where they fell onto it. The minute they fell down Hermione stood back up. And began to grab the clothes she lay out earlier.

"What are you doing?" Draco whispered to Hermione.

"You didn't seriously think I would do it again did you? Sorry… 18 times in one night is enough for me…" Hermione then walked into the bathroom and closed the door part of the way "Malfoy you need to make noises, I'll take over soon…" and closed the door.

Hermione and Draco emerged from the bedroom fully dressed and liked nothing-happened 2 hours later.

"How long ago did it wear off?" Hermione asked

"Bout 10 minutes…"

And they both headed down to the great hall for lunch.

**The End.**

**JOKING hahahaha almost gotcha, nah no where near the end I have got heaps more planned.**

**A big, big, big twist soon and **

**Who do we all no, who is dumb and is in love with Hermione… ok there is two people but I only mean one.**

**Love you all**

**XoXo Alex**

**Review my lovely reviewers.**


	9. Visits From a Friend

The next couple of weeks really flew by for Hermione and Draco, and they actually realised they had a lot in common, although most of their conversations did end up with a fight, they managed to get along none the less. They hadn't had another encounter like that night, but they did enjoy the public kissing even though they would not admit it.

It was a week before Halloween and the 'Loved up' couple were on the bed making plans for annual 'Halloween Ball', both were having yet again another conflict about something that is tiny.

"But we still don't know what to genre to have the ball-" Draco was cut short by Hermione interrupting.

"HEY, I just had and idea" Hermione said "What about the Logies? Do know what the Logies are Malfoy?"

"Yeah! Who doesn't? We have different one's to the muggle way but there basically the same" Hermione nodded. Before another thought came into her mind. She was silent for a long time before Malfoy gave up in frustration and snapped at her.

"Quiet doesn't suit you Granger! What's wrong?" Draco said as he slammed his book shut

"Nothing… nothing" Malfoy looked at Hermione before she sighed and fiddled with her quill. "Well… its just I haven't got it yet…" Malfoy made hand gestures for her to continue but Hermione didn't.

"Haven't got what yet?" Hermione tried to tell him with her eyes, but it didn't work.

"It… my… don't worry" Malfoy shrugged before opening his book back up.

"I wont. Ok so the Logies, I say…" Hermione tuned out of what Draco was saying and bit her lip. She lay down on the bed closed her eyes, before she knew it she was slipping into a friendly sleep. She awoke gently to a person climbing into bed. She heard them muttering but pretended to be asleep.

"Stupid Granger, lead me on all the time then pretend nothing happened" Hermione felt Draco touch her face and get a strand of hair out of her face. She then heard the light switch off and Draco get under the cover, Hermione rolled over and looked at Draco. She looked at him in the moonlight and he looked at her.

"Hi…" Hermione whispered as she nudged a little closer to Draco.

"Hi…" he whispered back.

"Sorry, for falling asleep I was so tired and yeah…" Hermione said

"Meh, I don't care, it only left me talking to myself for 20 minutes until I realised you were asleep…" Hermione bit her bottom lip consciously before rolling over to face the wall. "What's wrong?" Draco asked as he put his hand on Hermione's shoulder and leant over her.

"Am I still a mudblood to you?" Draco was completely shocked by this question, he was so thrown back he didn't know how to respond. He pulled away from Hermione.

"I- er- hmm I-" Hermione cut into his blabber.

"Can you just spit it out" Hermione said in frustration as she sat up straight and turned the light on, before facing him. Draco also sat up and looked into her brown hazel eyes. "Just say it…" Hermione said in a sigh

"I-… no… yes… maybe… I don't know anymore…" Hermione frowned shook her head slightly.

"What do you mean you don't know anymore… you are so frustrating, I swear Malfoy…" Hermione stood up and grabbed her pillow before storming out of the bedroom. She threw her things onto the couch before falling onto it and pulling the blanket up to her neck.

Hermione just lay there for a few moments before she felt upside down lips kiss her. Hermione kissed back and leant upwards before she twisted around and wrapped her arms around Draco's neck, he pulled out of the kiss as he carried Hermione back to the bedroom, with her legs wrapped around his waist.

The fell onto the bed and Draco lay on top of Hermione and kept kissing. The kiss was so pleasantly intense it scared Hermione slightly, half of her wanted to pull out and slap him, but the other half wanted to kiss him and touch him all over. On the other hand Draco felt exactly the same, one side wanted to push her away, because he hated her for so long, but the other side wanted her. Really, really badly.

"I don't know how I fell about you Granger, but I know its good…" Draco said once he pulled away form Hermione. He rolled off of her and pulled her close to him before falling asleep.

The next day Hermione and Draco woke up normally and headed down to breakfast. They entered the great hall where Draco tried to steer Hermione over to his table, but he then realized he was sitting at the Gryfindor table and everyone in the hall was staring at them intently.

"Loosen up" Hermione said as she jiggled her hand in his hand under the table and began to put things onto her plate.

"Why am I on this table?" Malfoy said as he grabbed the apple that Hermione had recently put on her plate.

"Be-cause" Hermione said as she grabbed the apple back and took a bite. "Hey gin," Hermione said as Ginny sat down on the opposite side of them.

"Hey Hermione… so have you seen him yet?" Hermione looked up from the drink she was sipping before looking around. Draco squeezed her hand in a protective manner and Hermione squeezed it back.

"Who?" Hermione said as she took another bite of her apple, Draco took the apple back and began eating it again.

"Herm-niny?" Hermione spun around and her face automatically lit up, she let go of Draco's hand before quickly getting out of the chair and stumbling before running and jumping into Victor Krum's arms. Hermione pulled away a kissed him on the cheek. Draco decided now was a good time to turn around before something bad would happen. "How are you?" Victor said in his thick accent. Draco felt Hermione shove him over before her and Victor sat down.

"I'm good, I really good, how are you? Are you still playing quidditch?" Draco glanced at Hermione and felt his rage boil, he then noticed, Victor Krum's hand resting on his wife's thigh.

"Yes, but there is of most importance to ask you, do you have a boyfriend?" Hermione who had been smiling felt her face fade.

"I- er" Draco decided this was the best time to cut in.

"Yes actually" Draco said as he slipped his hand around Hermione's waist and pulled her closer, which made Victor's hand automatically come off of her thigh. "Hermione and I are married…" Hermione put a fake smile on and Victors face fell.

"What do you… mean? Herm-niny? I thought… we…" Hermione shook her head before smiling again and leaning further back into Draco's chest.

"Victor, maybe we could meet up another time, im sorry im already late for classes… I'll see you at lunch" Hermione stood up and kissed Draco on the forehead before waving to Krum and walking to the 3rd floor bathroom.

Once in there Hermione fell to the floor with tears escaping her eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey" Draco said as he kneeled down and hugged Hermione whilst pulling her up to standing position. "What's wrong?" Hermione cried into Draco's chest even harder.

"He… he was my one true love…" Hermione said between sobs. It never actually occurred to Draco that this marriage might actually emotionally and mentally hurt Hermione in that way. He thought that nobody would ever be able to love Hermione but obviously he was wrong, because he had a weird vibe that those two before where in love. '_He can't love her… he just can't… she can't love him! Im supposed to… and she is supposed to…'_ Draco hugged Hermione before it hit him.

"I can't…" Draco whispered, so quietly that Hermione couldn't here. Hermione wiped her face and pointed her wand at her face before she muttered a spell and her face completely cleaned up, making her look like she hadn't shed a tear at all. "C'mon, were going to be late…" Draco said as he shoved Hermione out of the toilets and headed to their first class, potions. They entered the room and Blaise motioned Draco and Hermione to him.

"Hey what's up?" Blaise said as Draco and Hermione approached him. "And the Mrs's?" Hermione took a seat next to Blaise and Draco sat next to her.

"Yeah good Blaise…" Hermione said as she rummaged through her book bag. "Honey, I can't find my potions essay… omg… I can't find my… potions essay" Hermione ended as she tipped her bag upside down and began pushing things out of the way.

"Calm down-" Hermione cut in before Draco could finish.

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down!" Hermione said in an annoyed tone as she looked through her bag again. Hermione sighed before turning back to Draco. "Sorry…" she said before she stuck her hand up in the air and waited for Snape to respond who was marking work at his desk.

"Yes Mrs, Malfoy…" Drawled Snape, as he didn't even bother to look up from his work.

"Professor, I have er- misplaced my essay, can I please go and get it from my dorm" Ever since Hermione and Draco had married, Hermione seemed to have noticed that Snape was increasingly nicer to and allowed her things even the some Slytherin's were denied them. Such as leaving class or talking while he was talking.

"You have…" Snape looked at his watch before looking back to the papers "10 minutes" Hermione stood up before pushing all of her things into the middle of the desk.

"I'll be back," Hermione said as she strolled out. Draco waved his wand over Hermione's things and they all found a place in her bag before he took the seat Hermione used to occupy.

"OI Malfoy, what's up with her?" Blaise asked in curiosity as he leaned over.

"Krum's back" Draco said, as he looked Blaise straight in the eyes. Blaise nodded in an understanding way before looking back at the vile he had been fiddling. Everyone new that during 4th year, Hermione and Victor Krum had been together, thanks to Rita Skeeter and her collum in 'The Daily Prophet' and everyone in the entire school new they were an item, only for a short while though.

"And what do you think about that? I mean, should you worry? Is granger trustworthy?" Draco ripped his book open and ripped his quill and inkbottle out.

"I think. I should not worry And yes Granger is-" Draco cut himself short, he had said the whole thing in a viscous tone but he decided to start work so he began scribbling notes down. He heard Blaise mutter a few things but he couldn't quite hear what he had said.

10 minutes later Draco sat at the table pulling feathers from his quill. She still wasn't back yet, and it wasn't like Hermione to be tardy. _ 'Grit my teeth and bare it, grit. My. Teeth. And. Bare. It' _Draco thought before he was snapped out of his trance by Snape handing out another essay, this time it has to be 5 feet long.

Another 30 minutes later Draco was sitting there staring off into space. _'She's fine, she's fine, she wouldn't be were I think she is… and where's that you may ask… NOWHERE, because she has simply, lost her way to class, that's it. She took a wrong turn and ended up behind a statue or something. She is not off with that saw dust stupid nosed, pig paced, lunatic, Harry Potter killing'_ Draco was snapped out of his thoughts as the bell rang.

"OI Granger isn't back yet, and I have her next while you have transfiguration class should I take her books?" Blaise said as he held Hermione's book bag up in front of Draco's face Draco shook his head before trying to think of what Blaise had just said. When he comprehended it he nodded.

"Yeah… but just come with me first…" So Blaise and Draco headed off in the same direction together, with only one destination in place. His dorm.

**Hey dudes, dudettes and other randoms, how are you going?**

**Here's another chappie for you, another one should be out soon**

**Omg I am sooo sorry about the last couple of chapters, my spelling was appalling! I just wanted to hurry up and get them out but I never actually realised how bad I worded everything and I am sorry, so I read, re-read, and read this one again until I could almost memorize it… almost**

**Kisses and hugs **

**alex oxoxoxoxo **

**Review or else I wont share my cookies and cream I ice cream with you… that's my fav!**

**LOL review… seriously or else I will haunt you forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever OK lets just say a long, long, long, long, time…**

**Alrighty bye-**


	10. Bing Bang Boom

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"Nope"

"Are we there yet?"

"Um… yes?" Draco and Blaise turned the corner and saw the entrance to Draco's dorm. "We've got to be quite…" the walked over to the portrait, were Draco said the password quietly. They walked in and looked around the dorm.

"Do you think she's here mate?" Blaise whispered into Draco's ear. Draco shrugged before sitting on the edge of the couch. Blaise kicked a pillow that was on the ground before his headshot up. Draco gave Blaise an odd look before he heard voices. His eyes grew wide as he spun around.

"Run…" Blaise whispered to Draco, they quickly ran into the bathroom and closed the door partially. Blaise knelt down low and Draco leant over the top of him.

"So this is my dorm…" Draco heard Hermione say. He opened the door a tiny bit more and saw Hermione standing in front of Krum. "So any girl friends?"

"No, I 'ave been very busy" Draco and Blaise heard Hermione giggle and both moved to get a better view. "I 'ave missed you lots Hermie, I did think of you…"

"Victor-" Draco shoved Blaise out of the way completely and stood up to see the both of them. Victor moved forwards and put one hand to Hermione's cheek. She giggled again before doubling over and then standing back up straight again. "Sorry"

"Her-my-ninny I want you…" Victor leant down to kiss Hermione. Draco's eyes widened with rage. She wouldn't, she wouldn't dare. He kept watching and saw victor get closer to Hermione's face, she just stood there.

He got closer before Hermione moved her head up slightly. Draco was just about to blow. _'SHE WOULDN'T, SHE WOULDN'T'_ Draco just kept reporting to himself.

He saw Krum pucker up and place the other hand on the other side of Hermione's face. Hermione closed her eyes deeply. _'Omg im going to kiss Victor… after all these years of waiting… I can't wait to tell Malfoy…'_ Hermione's eyes shot open and she stepped backwards before backing away. She covered her lips and walked to the other side of the couch. She closed her eyes again before holding into the edge of the couch and putting her head between her arms. Draco mentally sighed.

"What is wrong?" Krum said in his thick accent.

"I can't…" Hermione said.

"Why not?" Krum said as he took a few steps forwards.

"Because! Don't you get it…? I'm married…" Hermione said in an out raged voice. Krum walked around to the other side of the couch and placed his arms on Hermione's shoulders.

"What manful doesn't know wont hurt him" Draco saw Hermione step away even further and walk to the other side of the couch.

"His name is Draco" There was a long pause before Hermione spoke again. "You had you're chance…" Draco threw his hand up in the air and bought it down quickly in the shape of a fist, but what he didn't know was that Blaise was standing right behind him. He bought it down quickly and smashed it into Blaise's nose.

"AWWWWWW" Hermione's head was thrown upwards as she spun around before seeing the bathroom door close; she looked at Victor before ushering him out of the dorm. Just before he left he spun around and looked at Hermione.

"Then why did you hesitate?" he said with his thick accent once again.

"I don't know…" Hermione said softly.

"But you always used to like to kiss me? Why wouldn't you know?"

"Because kissing you Victor would be like kissing saw dust, but with Draco, it's like everything else and more" Hermione sighed before her brain kicked in and thought of Draco. She slammed the portrait shut and stormed up the steps to the bathroom.

"DRACO MALFOY!" Hermione screamed as she pounded on the bathroom door. Draco pointed his wand at Blaise's nose and muttered a spell before the nose ceased it's bleeding, but didn't fix it.

"Go through the bedroom" Draco whispered to Blaise, over Hermione's shouts.

Blaise ran out of the common room undetected.

"OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!" Hermione screamed again. She banged on the door before she heard Draco's voice.

"If I open it will you calm down and let me explain?" Hermione sighed and leant her head against the door. She put her hands on the door next to her head.

"What is there to explain? You WERE SPYING ON ME" she said as she began kicking it again.

"YOU WERE GOING TO CHEAT ON ME!" there was an awkward silence in which Hermione wringed her hands together, "Im going to open it now, will you be sane?"

"Offcourse" Hermione decided to go with it just so she could see him. He opened the door carefully before Hermione kicked it open even more.

The door went smashing into Draco's mouth, making his two front teeth fall out. He fell backwards and Hermione lunged at him with wide eyes.

"OMG Draco are you alright?" Draco covered his mouth and began to over dramatise the whole situation.

"YOU CRAZY BITCH… omg you… you…" he was rolling around on the ground clutching his mouth. Hermione was trying to calm him down by trying to grab a hold of his shoulders.

"Are you ok Im sorry… I'm" Draco pulled his hand away and showed Hermione his teeth. You see when Blaise ran away, Draco grabbed a packet of Fred and George's teeth shockers. "YOU PRAT" Hermione screamed.

Draco quickly stood up and ran out of the room, Hermione hot at his heels.

"Come back here now Draco Malfoy…" Hermione yelled at him as she threw a pillow at his head. She managed to grab his shoulder and the both fell backwards. They tumbled on the ground before Draco ended up on top of Hermione.

"You prat why were you spying on me?"

"Same reason you were just about to cheat on me… I was curious"

"But I didn't" Hermione said as she looked up into his eyes. She consciously leaned her head upwards and Draco moved his head down the tiniest bit.

"You were going to," he said softly as he lowered his head.

"I didn't want to…" Hermione whispered before she kissed Draco. Draco placed his hands on Hermione's shoulders before Hermione pulled out of the kiss to look at Draco's fake blood smudged on his face. "Hmm, that tastes really good" Hermione said as she began to kiss the fake blood on his chin. "Yum…" Draco laughed before rolling off of her.

"We all good?" I stood up and grabbed Grangers hands.

"I suppose… but we should probably get that bruise checked out" 10 minutes later Hermione and Draco walked into the hospital wing and saw Blaise sitting their on the bed. "Blaise are you ok?" Hermione said as she walked over to him and placed her hand under his chin, and began to examine his nose.

"Yeah im fine now…" Blaise said, as he was looking for attention

"How did you do it?" Draco who at the time was getting him jaw looked at by Madam Pomfrey quietly jumped behind Hermione and started waving his arms around whilst shaking his head. "So how did you do it?"

"I er-… (Pause) tripped" Hermione nodded her head before back slapping Blaise on the nose.

"You prat, you were spying on me to, and Draco there is a mirror there" Hermione said as pointed at the mirror which had a clear view of her and Draco. Hermione spun round to see Draco with his arms still in the air. "You two are the worst liars I have ever met in my entire life…"

"But that's why you love me" Draco said without consciously thinking of what he just said. He wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulder and looked over at Blaise. "You alright mate?" Blaise nodded.

"Come on Draco were seriously late for class…" Hermione said as she began walking backwards.

"I'm coming I'm coming" Draco said as he started to follow Hermione before he mouthed 'I'm sorry' to Blaise over his shoulder. He draped his arm over Hermione's shoulder and sighed.

"Did you really think I would have kissed victor?" Draco coughed unpleasantly as if trying to rid of the conversation.

"Well… yeah, because I mean we are forced into this and we do hate each other…" Draco trailed off before retracting his arm from around Hermione. Hermione frowned crossed her arms.

"Well yeah… I mean we do hate each other… and…" Hermione cut herself short as she turned a corner.

"And what?" Draco said suddenly. Hermione didn't actually think he had heard her but he did.

"Well" Hermione said as she stopped and faced him. "You can't honestly say that after everything we've been through you still hate me…" Hermione looked up at Draco and he had a very serious. "Look don't worry about it" Hermione walked straight to the library, she didn't feel like going to class.

**Hello, **

**Here's my latest chapter im soo sorry it took so long to post I've been absolutely flat out with school work and my home life and not to mention my laptop is stuffing up soo yer. **

**R'n'R people please…**

**Xoxo Alex**


	11. She's what?

The next few weeks went by really slowly for Hermione and Draco. They partly decided to ignore each other, and partly decided to leave the room or walk away when the other was there. Ever since Hermione had pointed out that neither of them still hated each other it had been awkward extremely awkward and since neither of them new how to act towards each other, there newly found relationship was hard; because they only new how to hate.

It was now mid November and Hermione and Draco were called to Dumbledore's office to discus private matters.

"Come in…" Dumbledore said as Draco approached the door. He slowly opened it to see Dumbledore sitting behind his desk, Draco took a few steps in and saw Hermione sitting on the couch. "Mr Malfoy please, sit next to you're dear wife" Hermione deeply closed her eyes and moved her head to a side lightly when Dumbledore said that. It reminded Hermione that she was under a special sort of lockdown. Draco took a seat next to her and Hermione moved the tiniest bit over in the opposite direction.

"I have great news, but I will start with the bad first" Hermione looked down at her hands before taking a quick glance at Draco who was also looking at his hands. Draco looked up, and Hermione and him looked eyes. They both quickly looked away. "The bad news is, people are begging to doubt you're relationship, such as Mister Weasley and Mister Potter. They have come to me on several occasions, both requesting that I tell them the truth about you're relationship. I have told them that you are very much in love. But they doubt that now due to the fact that you two are never together anymore-" Hermione quickly cut in whilst Dumbledore was talking.

"Professor it's just-" Dumbledore raised his hand softly and Hermione stopped talking.

"Mrs Malfoy I do not wish to here why, but I do wish to see the changes…" there was another pause as Hermione felt guilty for interrupting Dumbledore. "Now for the good news" he stood up and walked over to Hermione and Draco, they both stood up and looked at him cautiously. Just in case he turned into Lucius.

"Congratulations" Dumbledore said as a small sweet smiled was visible behind his silvery white beard. He took Hermione's hand and smiled even wider.

"For what?" Hermione said, as she quickly glanced at Draco, who looked confused just as confused as she did.

"You're pregnant" Dumbledore said in barely above a whisper his smile still visible. Hermione was extremely stunned that it took a moment for it to sink in. Draco was also extremely stunned because his face was all scrunched up, and you could see his mind working from space. Hermione shook her head and removed her hands from Dumbledore's clutches.

"I'm what…" Hermione said at the same time as Draco said - "She's what"

"Pregnant" Dumbledore said softly. Hermione took her eyes off of Dumbledore and turned to face Draco.

"I'm pregnant" Hermione said in disbelief before it actually sunk in. Her eyes filled with tears as Draco turned Hermione to face him, he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Im pregnant" Hermione squealed as she jumped into Draco's arms and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. "I'm sorry" Hermione whispered.

"Same…" Hermione let go of Draco and he sat down before tugging on Hermione's shirt and making her fall down onto his lap. She giggled and he let out a little laugh.

"Now, that is how you two should be acting… I have some work to be done but feel free to have some lemon drops on you're way out…" Hermione stood up and entwined fingers with Draco, they headed off to the great hall to tell Ginny and Blaise.

They got to the entrance hall when Ginny came running up and wrapped her arms around Hermione.

"Be careful…" Draco said as he parted Ginny and Hermione. He put his hand on Hermione's flat stomach.

"Like there'd be something there now" Hermione said as she snorted, she looked at Ginny who had wide eyes.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT" Ginny squealed.

"Yeah" Hermione said as she received another bone crushing hug. Hermione saw Draco walk over and clasp hands with Blaise. "Draco," Hermione started, "Since its Friday, I think we should get Blaise and Ginny over for a dinner… you know a celebration dinner…"

"Great idea, Ok Blaise, Ginny go get ready and be at our dorm in… (Looks at watch) 2 hours, Alrighty we'll go get ready" Draco began walking off before Hermione coughed loudly.

"Forgetting something?" Draco spun round quickly and grabbed Hermione's hand before pulling her along at a rapid pace"

"My bad…" He whispered before wrapping his arm around her shoulders and tugging on her lightly so she was leaning on one leg rather than both.

At that moment Draco realised something, something so big. Something that he definitely should not be feeling. He couldn't quite come to terms that every time he was around Hermione, his heart just wanted to leap out of his chest and sing a song and dance. He quickly tried to brush it off but it wouldn't work, he didn't understand what was happening to him, he didn't understand that he was falling for Hermione Granger. And fast.

They reached there dorm were Draco went straight to the bedroom and Hermione went straight to the bathroom. Draco put his hands on the chest of drawers before leaning over and breathing deeply. He stood up before falling onto the bed. "Say it" he muttered, "Go on say it…" Draco couldn't bring himself to say that one word that would destroy Hermione if she heard it. "SAY IT" Draco said even louder than before. "Hermione Granger is a mu-" Draco cut himself short before standing up and whacking his forehead with an open palm.

"I can't even say it," he muttered before falling back onto the bed were thoughts of Hermione came into his head. "You know why you can't say it Draco… You're falling for her, and you know it" Draco said as he kicked his shoes off and moved into the middle of the bed.

Hermione on the other hand went into the bathroom to run a nice bath. She put vanilla bath salts in and turned the bath on. Steaming pink and blue water erupted from the 20 or so taps around the pool sized bath. Hermione quickly lost all of her clothes before stepping into the boiling water. She made her self-comfortable and closed her eyes. The water stopped a second later and Hermione breathed in deeply. She ran her hand lightly up her stomach and through the middle of her cleavage.

Hermione shivered slightly before turning the hot tap on again. She began humming before she heard a conversation going on in the bedroom. Hermione strained to hear before getting out of the bath quietly and wrapping a towel around herself.

She quietly opened the bathroom door, which lead to the bedroom, and saw Draco sitting on the bed. He was talking to himself.

"Hermione Granger is a mu-" Hermione almost gasped if it hadn't have been for Draco who had cut himself short. "I can't even say it" Hermione heard Draco talking again so she concentrated back on him. "You know why you can't say it Draco… You're falling for her, and you know it" Hermione's eyes widened as she heard this.

She slowly closed the bathroom/bedroom door and stood still. She saw the bath over flowing but ignored it before walking over to the sink and looking at herself in the mirror.

"Get a grip Hermione," she told herself sternly. "You simply misheard his pronunciation…"

"Granger, everything alright in there?" Hermione slightly jumped as she heard Draco on the other side of the door.

"Yeah I just…" she felt hot water on her feet before looking down "SHIT" she yelled as she ran to the bath to turn the tap off. "Just spilt something… all is good Malfoy" she heard Draco retreat from the bathroom and let out a long groan as she slumped onto the floor; water immediately met her towel and soaked it. Hermione didn't care though, she just kept thinking about what Draco had said. Did he really like her? And if so, it was evident due to the fact that he couldn't call her a 'Mudblood'. But Hermione didn't get it, one minute she wanted to rip his guts out and serve them to the trolls, the other she wanted kiss him and not let go.

"I need I a psychiatrist…" Hermione muttered before trying to retrieve her wand. She emerged from the bathroom an hour later with her dressing gown on. She walked into the bedroom to find Draco asleep on the bed, she sighed before heading to her side of the room and opening her wardrobe. "What to wear, what to wear" She muttered.

Hermione ended up picking a vibrant red loose dress. It was a halter neck top that revealed her cleavage nicely. It was backless and had a few red straps going from one side of her back to the other, the back of her dress joined up again just above her bottom. The length of the dress was different on one side to the other. On her right knee it was cut into several different pieces of red material and stopped. On the left leg it went longer to about half way through her shins. Hermione smiled at the dress before picking out some black high heels.

Hermione heard Draco stirring from the bed and turned around to see him sitting up groggily.

Draco saw Hermione holding the dress and shoes and smiled. Red and black were his favourite colours, especially when they're on the hottest, sexiest, most stunning, beautiful gorgeous… ok I think you get the picture, but when there to be on Hermione, it'll make mad eye moody, sane. Hermione turned back around to close the wardrobe door.

"Hey…" Draco started "What's with the dress and shoes?"

"Well…" Hermione said whilst turning back around. "This is my favourite dress, and when im pregnant and big and fat, I won't be able to wear it, so I'm wearing it tonight" Hermione smiled sweetly before walking to the bathroom. "Mail Ginny and Blaise, tell the to dress nicely" Hermione said just before she slammed the bathroom door shut.

Hey guys, hows it going? Ok so I have written a few later chapters and im just letting you know there is a whole lot of drama about to come you're way… literally it's hard to understand and very complicated, but I'll tone it down and get back to you ASAP.

**Also I am up for any suggestions on where you would like the story to go or where you think it should go, or… yeah any ideas at all, even though I have a few plans up my sleeve im open for any more drama and controversy. LoL**

**Have fun**

**OH- Also just a quick note, I don't write my stories on the computer that connects to the Internet, I write them on my laptop and recently my laptop has been stuffing up, so when I write my stories/chapters 'Microsoft word' doesn't pick up on spelling mistakes or incorrect sentences, I do re-read everything I write but sometimes I just miss a few things. I hope that answers some of you're questions, I truly am sorry.**


	12. Dinner Parties

"Hello…" Hermione said as Ginny and Blaise walked through the portrait. Ginny was wearing a yellow strapless dress, which went to just above her knees with a black thick ribbon around the rim of it. It was tight up the top until it got to her hips, where it then flared out. Blaise on the other hand was wearing black jeans with a light pink loose t-shirt.

"Hi…" Ginny said in her usual cherry voice. She hugged Hermione before taking a step backwards and gapping. "Merlin, you look stunning…" Hermione blushed as Blaise picked her hand up and kissed it softly

"You look hot" Blaise said whilst pulling backwards. Hermione ushered them into the common room where they gapped. Hermione on the other hand, put one finger up before taking a few steps backwards and opening the bedroom door and slightly leaning in.

"Draco hurry up, there here" Hermione closed the bedroom door before turning around and smiling at Blaise and Ginny. "It's funny how he takes longer than me…"

"Yeah it's also funny how you used all the hot water, and left none for me" Hermione lightly blushed as she felt Draco slip his hand around her waist. She looked at him and he was wearing Dark blue pants with a plain white suit shirt. Draco shook Blaise's hand and Ginny's. "Shall we?" Draco waved his hand outwards as he indicated to the common room. He hadn't seen the room yet so once he saw it he got a shock. "Whoa, you went to a lot of trouble Hermione"

The couches that previously filled the room were all transfigured into two tables with the help of the house elves. Close by were candles floating in the air above their heads, which dimly lighted up the room. With a white cloth covering the two tables there was a red rose in a little clear vase, and two vanilla scented candles on either side of it. Four plates sat on the tables, which were nicely set up with cutlery on the side of the plates and Champaign glasses on the top right of the plates.

"I still can't believe you're pregnant Mione' I mean, you were married over the summer holidays and now you're pregnant it must be true love…" Ginny said as she sighed. Hermione side glanced at Draco and he smirked whilst pulling out a chair for her.

"Thank-you" Hermione said as she sat down and pulled the napkin onto her lap. Ginny sat down opposite Hermione, and Blaise sat next to Ginny, Draco sat down in his seat and took the bottle of Champaign out of the metal cooler next to his seat.

"Would anybody like some?" Draco asked as he offered some around.

"I can't I'm only 16" Ginny said as

"I'm pregnant…" Draco pulled the Champaign bottle back and placed it in metal cooler again, Blaise pulled it back out and smirked.

"Doesn't mean we can't" Blaise said as he poured himself and Draco a glass. Hermione in the mean time got the bottle of water and poured herself and Ginny a glass.

"What should we toast to?" Ginny asked as she looked around the table.

"To good friends for life, and for these love birds to have a happy life" Blaise said as he raised his Champaign higher into the air. Hermione smiled before clinking her glass together with the other three.

Hermione sipped her water before something struck her. She was married and had a child coming on the way. A child was being bought into a loveless marriage. And does that mean Hermione HAS to spend the rest of her life with Draco? Does that mean she will never find her true love? Or live happily ever after for that matter?

"Are you alright?" Draco asked as he leaned over and whispered in Hermione's ear, after Blaise and Ginny had started on light conversation. Hermione raised her eyebrows and nodded politely.

The dinner went smoothly and after the tables were transfigured back Hermione, Ginny, Blaise and Draco sat in front of the fire. Draco was leaning against the armchair of the couch, with Hermione's head resting in Draco's lap, her legs over Ginny's lap, Ginny leaning against Blaise's chest that was leaning against the coffee table. Draco was playing with a curl of Hermione's hair with Hermione humming.

"You know, this is what it's all about" Ginny said as she stretched out and rapped her arms around Blaise's chest. "Just sitting in front of the fire, Hermione's horrible attempts at humming and being with the people that care about you the most"

"Oh that's so sweet Gin" Hermione sat up and leant over to hug Hermione. Draco took the opportunity to look at Hermione's thighs. Even though she was a muggle, she was hot. Actually she wasn't hot, she was stunning she had the looks, personality, and defiantly bought something else to their relationship he had never had before. The constant Bickering, arguing, and wanting to kill one another is just them.

Draco smirked as he thought of what it would be like to be married to Hermione, but a thought that crossed his mind was sex. Did that mean the only time he was aloud to have sex was to save their lives? Surely if they have to live together, she would want sex… but if not where else could he get it? Was that the only time for however long they have to be married (which could be years) in which they get to have sex?

Draco was snapped out of his riviere when Hermione giggled, sending shivers down his spine. He gazed away from the fire to see Ginny lying on top of Blaise kissing. He looked away and gave a nervous cough before Ginny and Blaise looked up.

Ginny immediately blushed, and Hermione playfully kicked her. Ginny and Blaise went back to kissing, before pulling away and mumbling something. Ginny stood up and walked to the bathroom and a moment later Blaise did the same thing.

"Nothing suss…" Draco called out to Blaise who closed the door. Hermione sat up, and leant against Draco's chest. "Can I ask a question?" Draco said with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Sure" Hermione said as she leant sideways and swivelled around, causing her red dress to slide up her thighs. Draco offcourse noticed this.

"Well… I was wondering… this thing" Hermione gave him and odd look.

"Elaborate…" Hermione said as her hand made circular motions.

"Well I mean my life before this marriage was full of sex with lots of random people… and I was just think-" Hermione cut in before he could finish.

"What are you getting at? Are you trying to say you want a sex life outside this relationship? Because even though I am forced into this, and against my will" Hermione paused and breathe in deeply "I will not be cheated on…" Draco leant forwards and placed his hands on Hermione's.

"Ok I understand that, but come on, I'm a teenager with raging hormones, I need my one realise from life at least 3 times a week" Hermione's eyes widened and her head tilted up slightly. "Forget 3 times a week, more like 3 times a day"

"So you're saying you are willing to have sex with me just as a form of realise…? Even though I'm a muggle born?"

"Well yes. I mean no. I mean yes… hell I don't know! All I know is that I need SEX" Draco's chest was heaving up and down. Hermione placed a hand on his chest as she sat in his lap, facing him.

"Ok, lets get one this straight, I will have sex with you if you do something for me" Draco gave Hermione an outraged look, but Hermione leaned forwards with a smile on her lips, she kissed him softly before pulling away.

"What?" Draco said as his eyes opened and they came into focus on Hermione. Hermione started to unbutton Draco's top, she kissed his chest before Draco hungrily grabbed Hermione's shoulders and kissed her, hard and rough. Hermione smirked before pulling away.

"Speak to Harry and Ron, get them to be my friends again. They are a big part of my life, and if they're not in it, then im lost…" Draco groaned loudly before leaning his head back onto the armchair.

"You sure do know how to ruin the moment Granger" Hermione smiled sweetly whilst lightly running her hands over his chest. Hermione slowly stopped before crumbling into Draco and crying.

"I miss them Draco. They're my family" Hermione cried onto Draco's chest and he stroked her hair whispering sweet nothings into her ear. Hermione turned around and rest her head on Draco's chest; he wrapped his arms around her stomach and rested his chin on her head.

"I'll try" Draco whispered before the fell into a peaceful slumber.

Hey here's another chapter, hope you all like it. My theory is every story needs a nothing chapter, and here's mine. Nah not really,

Say hi to you're mum for me

XoXo Alex R'N'R PEOPLE


	13. I Guess I love you

"Potter, WEASLEY" Draco was currently standing in the middle of the quidditch pitch calling out for weasel and potter to get his fat ass down from the sky, thus the next sentence. "Get you're fat ass's down here NOW!" Potter flew down from the sky and landed in front of Draco.

"What do you want Malfoy?" A few moments later Weasley landed next to him.

"Just go and fuck Hermione!" Weasley yelled.

"Can it Weasley I'm actually here because of her. She misses you two and as much as I despise you, I want the best for her…" Malfoy leaned on his left foot and stuck his right hand out. "It won't bite, but it can certainly knock you out if you don't shake it" Draco said with a hint of threat in his voice.

"Why? You made us listen to you two going at it for two hours!" Draco chuckled before mumbling 'yeah'. "Hermione betrayed us, she doesn't deserve to be our fri-" at that moment Draco grabbed potter's shirt collar and bought him right up to his face.

"No you're wrong. She didn't betray you. She just wanted someone who understood her, more than you two did. And just when she needed someone the most, I was there!" Draco mentally smirked, and patted himself on the back. 'Good speech old chap' Draco thought

"Malfoy she made her choice. After 6 years of being our best friend she went and got married to you!" Harry said as he poked Malfoy in the shoulder. Draco suddenly smirked, causing odd looks from Harry and Ron.

"That's not the only thing she's got to me" The next thing Draco new he was on the ground with Ron on top of him. He felt blows to the stomach, head, shoulder, and legs oddly enough. His vision was blurred as other Gryffindor members came to help restrain Ron.

Draco later woke up in his room.

"What the fuck" he mumbled as he groggily sat up. He went to wipe away the sleep away from his eyes until he realised his hand was covered in a white bandage along with his face besides his nose whole and mouth whole. "AHHHHHH" he yelled as he tried to stand up but realised one leg was in a swing. "HELP… HELP" Draco began moving around uncontrollably until he felt to hands go around his waist he half calmed down but was still breathing heavily.

"Shh" he relaxed as he figured it was Hermione. "Just calm down I'll make you feel better" Draco relaxed as he felt two hands begin to undo his buckle.

"Where in the hospital wing…" Draco said as he tried to move.

"No were not, were in you're dorm" he felt cold hands on his hips and he squirmed.

"Stop I can't" he felt the hands move further down him and he had a sudden urge come over him. He really didn't want this to happen when he had no control over himself. The hands relieved him from inside his boxers and he felt himself grow harder. He really didn't want to do this "Hermione STOP" he felt the hands suddenly stop what they were doing and a girl start to chuckle.

"When did I say I was Hermione?" Draco's eyes grew wider when she said this.

"Who the fuck are you?" Draco began moving around again and the girl placed her hands on his hips again.

"Baby, calm down" Draco kept moving until he then felt her take him whole in the mouth. He kept moving and without consciously thinking he began meeting her thrusts in her mouth. "This is a nightmare," Draco whispered as he stopped moving. He placed his bandaged hands on her head but they hurt too much so he took them off. "A dream, a dream, a dream, a dream" he whispered to know one in particular. He was regretting what was happening and actually didn't like the feel of what the girl was doing.

"Draco I'm back from… class" Hermione whispered the last part as she saw what was happening in her bedroom. "Draco…" Hermione whispered. Draco Immediately shoved his hands on the girl's head no matter how much the pain was and staggered to get up. He ripped his pants up before yelling at the girl to get out of the common room.

"But Drakie" He heard from somewhere behind him but he kept hoping after Hermione.

"Hermione stop, Hermione!" he called after her. He ripped his head bandage off and kept hoping after Hermione. He caught up to her in the corridor and pushed her against the wall. And the pain shot through him like he was dying. He looked into her eyes and saw tears running down her cheeks. "I- what she did I couldn't help I was tied up" Hermione nodded and the tears kept going down her cheeks. "Stop crying please… if it makes you feel better I didn't like it…" Hermione let out a little chuckle and sniffed.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have over reacted" Draco placed one bandaged hand over her cheek "I guess I just really…" Hermione muffled the rest of it and looked Draco straight in the eyes. He leaned forwards and kissed Hermione. Even though his whole body was soaring with pain, when he kissed Hermione it felt like honey or a warm liquid being trickled down his spin. He put his tongue in Hermione mouths and she instantly responded by massaging her tongue with his. Draco reluctantly pulled away.

"You guess you just what?" Draco whispered in her ear.

"I guess I just realised… I love you…" Hermione whispered in his ear. Draco pulled his head back and looked straight into her eyes. She smiled lightly and so did Draco before leaning in and capturing her lips with his.

"I guess I love you to" he said in the kiss. Hermione smiled before wrapping her arms around Draco's neck. Draco pulled his hand bandages off and saw nothing wrong with his hands, he then walked back hand in hand with Hermione to their common room. He walked in and saw Pansy Parkinson sitting on HIS common room seat. "Get the hell out!" Draco said whilst pointing to the common room portrait.

"But what about us?" Draco snorted loudly as Pansy stood up.

"What about us… what about us… Get the hell out! I never want to see you again Pansy!" Draco yelled as he pointed to the portrait again. Hermione stuck to his right arm just in case Pansy tried to jump her. After Pansy mumbled a few words, which I shall not repeat and slammed, the portrait shut causing the Girl and Boy to yell things at her.

Hermione entwined fingers with Draco and led him to the bedroom. She lay down on the bed and he followed. He lay down next to Hermione and pulled her close to him so he could smell her Honey strawberry hair. He kissed her cheek before leaning backwards and smiling.

"I love you" Draco whispered before looking over at Hermione and seeing she wasn't moving. He poked her in the stomach and she still didn't move. "Hermione?" Draco said as he leaned up on one arm. He checked her pulse before gasping. She wasn't breathing. "Hermione wake up"

"Draco… Draco" another voice said to him from somewhere in the distance "Draco wake up" Draco looked around the room before looking back to Hermione. She was gone. He quickly stood up and started to panic. What was happening to him? "Draco wake up"

Draco was suddenly awoken to see a very concerned Hermione staring at him. He looked at his surroundings to see he was in the hospital wing. He looked down at himself to see he hadn't broken any bones, he checked his face and it was slightly bruised. "What… what" he mumbled as Hermione helped him sit up. "What happened?"

"You passed out, well I wouldn't blame you. Ron was on top of you beating you up. So Harry levitated you here" Hermione placed her hand on his forehead to check his temperature. "You've had a temperature ever since, you broke out sweating and saying you were sorry and-" Draco looked up from the bruise he had been glancing over

"What?" Hermione gulped before she sat on the edge of the bed. She grabbed Draco's hand and stroked it lightly.

"You said you loved me" Draco's eyes widened as he heard this. Crap. What had that dream been about? Did it mean he wants to ditch Pansy and be with Hermione? Did he really love Hermione?

"No I didn't" Draco said defensively. Hermione nodded before she let go of his hand.

"Yeah you did… but you know, maybe I heard you wrong… maybe" she said softly.

"I love you as a friend Hermione" Draco attempted to sit up but it didn't work, so instead Hermione leant forwards and hugged him. It was then that it hit Draco. That dream was telling him something. That dream was telling him that he really did love Hermione. Not as a friend either.

"You ok?" Hermione asked as she pulled away and looked into his eyes. Draco nodded and tried to avoid her gaze. "Oh I forgot to tell you. Madam Pomfrey told me what I'm having" Draco gave her a confused look.

"What having?" Hermione rubbed her stomach and Draco gasped. "Oh shit, sorry go on"

"I'm having-" Madam Pomfrey walking in cut in Hermione off.

"Mrs Malfoy, I told you to leave already. Oh good you're awake. Hermione leave he will still be here in the morning" Hermione quickly leaned over and kissed Draco on the forehead.

"I'll be here tomorrow morning… Bye" she waved to Draco and walked out. Madam Pomfrey placed a bright purple bottle on the bedside table.

"Very dedicated wife…" Pomfrey said as she handed a goblet full of the purple liquid

"Huh?" Draco said as he was pulled out of the trance he was in.

"Hermione, she stayed by you're side all day and night" Pomfrey went to walk out but was stopped by Draco's voice.

"How long have I been here?"

"You came in just before lunch yesterday" She bustled out and left a very alone Draco.

"Hello" Hermione said as she walked in merrily. "Come on Madam Pomfrey said you could go, we have classes today" After half an hour of mucking around Hermione and Draco headed hand in hand to the great hall. "You're side?" Hermione asked as they stopped in the middle of the hall.

"Yeah, may as well" Draco and Hermione walked over to the slytherin side and sat down. Hermione sat with her back to Draco's chest and he had one leg resting on the bench next to Hermione. All Slytherin's ignored Hermione now; she was always there and wasn't going anywhere. Hermione smiled as Ginny sat down next to Blaise. "So it's official?" Draco asked as he grabbed a plateful of pancakes and poured honey on them

"Yeah, Blaise and I decided it's a good thing to do" Ginny said as she leant over and kissed Blaise on the end of his nose.

"Oh, to cute" Hermione said as she hacked away at her plate of fruit salad. She placed a strawberry in her mouth and looked at Draco he was eating un-healthily. "Draco, Pomfrey said east some healthy foods… here" Hermione got a few of her strawberries, grapes, and raspberries and put them on his plate. Draco looked at them like he had just been told Hermione is a four-legged alien.

"What's those?" Hermione sighed.

"Those are strawberries, those are raspberries, and those are grapes…" Hermione said as she pointed to the fruits. Draco all of a sudden felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around to see Pansy Parkinson.

"What do you want?" Draco asked as he saw whom it was.

"We need to talk… I've been putting this off for long enough" Pansy stated with the usual sneer on her pug like face.

"Well I'm busy so if you want to say something, you can say it in front of my wife, and friends" Draco said as he indicated to Ginny, Blaise and Hermione.

"No really-"

"No really, say it" Pansy stood there shocked for a moment, if he wanted to embarrass himself then that's fine with her. She bent down and placed her head in between Hermione's head and Draco's head.

"You may not no this but last year when we had our… fling. You got me pregnant and I have been using a concealment charm every since… I'm 8 ½ months pregnant… oh and just to let you know, it's one hundred percent yours, I never had sex with anyone else but you!" The entire slytherin table went quiet. Draco suddenly sat there shocked and didn't move at all, he gripped his knife and fork tightly before realising them. Hermione coughed before excusing herself from the table.

What else could go wrong?

Hermione stood up and came face to face with Pansy. She began to walk off until she felt a blow to the back and was lying on the ground.

Hey how are you. Here is the latest chapter. Hope you like it. If there's any spelling mistakes fix it you're selves. Only because no matter how hard I try it's not good enough anyhu

**Kisses**

**Xoxo Alex**


	14. It's a baby

Hermione sat up and looked around. Everyone was staring at her and Draco was struggling his hardest to get out of his seat. Once he managed to stand up he shoved Pansy out of the way before roughly grabbing her shoulder and dragging her out of the great hall. Ginny and Blaise on the other hand had ran around from the other side of the long wooden table and grabbed one of Hermione's arms each, and hauled her up off the ground.

"Are you ok?" Ginny whispered as her and Blaise started to pull Hermione out of the hall. The amount of death stares she was receiving, crushed her inside. Hermione nodded before being half dragged along the isle and into the entrance hall. She straightening herself up and was just about to ask where Draco was but the yells answered it for her.

"ARE YOU FUCKING NUTS!" Hermione, Ginny and Blaise heard Draco blare at Pansy from around the corner. "IF YOU ARE DOING THIS FOR ATTENTION PANSY SO HELP ME GOD!"

"Dracy I'm not please, just be with me. I'm pregnant and with you're baby" Hermione's face fell and she felt all colour drain from her face. She would surely die if Draco left her for Pansy.

"Come on Mione'" Ginny said as she began pulling Hermione down the corridor.

The next few days Hermione managed to get into her old habit of studying rarely eating and just concentrating on school work. She was once again at the back of the library late one night in her little corner, when she felt a cold hand on her shoulder. Hermione shivered lightly and looked up to see her concerned husband hovering over her.

"Hey" Draco said as he took a seat opposite and placed his hands on her knees

"Hi" Hermione said not acknowledging his touchy feely side and began to read her book again.

"Romeo and Juliet… is that a muggle book?" Draco asked as he read the title on the book. Hermione placed her bookmark in the page and closed the book on her lap.

"It just so happens to be by far one of the most well known books in the world" Hermione let out a romantic sigh before looking at Draco who rolled his eyes.

"What's it about?" Hermione looked at him sceptically. Did he really want to know?

"Do you really want to know?" he nodded so Hermione pondered how she was going to say it. "Well, there are two families, Capulet and Montague, who have both been competing against each other for years, decades actually, that now they don't even know why they are fighting in their home town of Verona. Okay so Juliet is the only daughter of the Capulet's and visa versa for Romeo, except Romeo has an obsession with another girl, but when his friends drag him along to a party which was held at the Capulet's he sees Juliet for the first time and falls head over heels in love with her and Juliet for him…" Hermione sighed again and looked at Draco.

"Is that all?" Hermione shook her head.

"No, after they meet for the first time Juliet is pulled away by her nurse where she is then sent to her room. Juliet declares her love for Romeo on the balcony but little did she know Romeo was listening. Romeo then tells Juliet he loves her too and they both decided to wed the next day. Except Tybilt, Juliet's cousin loves fights so he threatens Romeo and his friends. But the next day the nurse sets the whole thing up with the help of Friar Laurence the church priest. They marry that day and after they wed Juliet goes home to wait for further news but Romeo has a run in with Tybilt who kills Romeo's best friend Mercrutio. Romeo who didn't want to get into anything with Tybilt because they were now family seeks revenge for Mercrutio's death. He follows Tybilt before killing him and fleeing. The prince of Verona banishes Romeo from his home town" Malfoy stared at her with wide eyes.

"Want to know more?" Draco nodded again so Hermione took a deep breathe before continuing. "Ok so Romeo was just banished except first he goes to spend a night with his love Juliet. The next morning he flees from town and leaves Juliet. Juliet goes to Friar Laurence the priest and begs him for her help. He then comes up with this master plan of how Juliet will drink a deadly potion that will make her seem dead, by having a cold body and low blood pressure. So when her family buried her in the family tomb the next day, Friar told her he would be there when she wakes and he could help her escape from Verona to live happily ever after. Except no one told Romeo and when he got word he fled back to Verona to see his fair maiden. On the way he decided that since Juliet was dead he would die to so he picked up a deadly poison. When he got to the tomb he drank the potion and died next to her body. Moments later Juliet awoke to see her dead husband so she stabbed herself in the stomach and both were lost tragedies…"

"Wow…" Hermione nodded her head.

"Yeah… oh I forgot to tell you, the reason why Juliet was desperate to be with Romeo was because her father was forcing her to marry another, but she couldn't do that when she was already married, but her father threatened to kick her out so she went to friar Laurence who thought of the whole plan…" Hermione stopped before fiddling with her skirt.

"Sounds… good surprisingly… maybe I could borrow it after you?" Draco asked, he had a feeling Hermione would let him.

"Sure…" Hermione opened her book again and found the page she was reading, she tried to keep reading but with Draco looking at her, and her need to ask something, the same line kept popping up.

"Gone on, say it" Draco said as he leant back in his chair. How did he know Hermione needed to say something?

"Well I mean" Hermione said roughly snapping her book shut. "How dare she, I mean is it really yours?" Draco nodded and looked away from Hermione's piercing eyes. "What are you going to do?"

"What do you mean me? _Where_ in this together, if Pansy's really is pregnant with my baby then it means it's half yours as well" Hermione looked outraged. Hermione's mouth had dropped and at that very moment (coincidence) her hair elastic broke letting her nice tangled hair down for all to see.

"Great" Hermione muttered as she picked the elastic up. She bent over in front of Draco and when she was leaning back up his lips were on hers faster than you could say hippogriff. Hermione ran one hand through his hair and the other down the front of his chest. In the kiss Draco ended up standing over Hermione, while Hermione was sitting in her chair, both of Draco's arms where holding into the chair's arms for support.

Hermione leaned into the kiss and felt a sense of comfort. She liked being around Draco, and she didn't necessarily want things to change. Draco slowly pulled out of the kiss and smirked at Hermione. She still had her eyes closed and was sitting very still. "Well…" Hermione said in a husky voice.

"I'd like to see you're books write something about that" Hermione opened her eyes to see Draco sitting in front of her again. "OK, so here's my plan, we'll just jay low for a few weeks until Pansy's baby is born. We'll talk to Dumbledore about Pansy definitely getting custody. And then I want nothing to do with her; it'll just be us from then on" He smirked and leant over before placing his hands on Hermione knees. He slowly made small circles up her legs and to her thigh. He pushed the skirt out of the way and Hermione gasped.

"NO! Not here!" she said in a scared whisper.

"Live a little Granger" Hermione snorted.

"Oh I'll live happily when Parkinson is out of our lives for good. She's been nothing but trouble since the train ride…" Hermione then picked her book back up and ignored Draco for the rest of the afternoon.

The plan Draco had suggested worked well. They were the happiest married couple in the world in front of people, laughing, giggling, whispering sweet things in Hermione's ear… trying to feel her up in a random corridor here and there, but none the less. It worked. A few weeks passed and Hermione was sitting in Ancient Runes, writing down simple notes when suddenly a second year bustled into the room and hot and sweaty from running.

He ran up the front and handed a note to the professor before walking out of the room.

"Hermione Malfoy?" The teacher asked while reading over the note. Hermione's head popped up and she looked around suspiciously. "You need to go the hospital wing, and emergency has come up. Take you're things with you. All right now in 5000 bc-" Hermione quickly grabbed her things and bolted out of the room. She went sliding around a few corners, nocked into a group of fourth years, but after her run she managed to get to the hospital wing in less than 5 minutes.

She walked into the room and sounds of screaming soon meet her ears. She placed her books on the ground next to the door and cautiously walked over to a white sheet. "Hello?" Hermione heard bustling around from the white sheet before she stepped back just in time. Draco came walking out wearing a green cloak. "Hi… er- what's going on?" Hermione asked as she tried to look past Draco, but he was blocking the way completely.

"Pansy is in labour" Hermione mouthed the word 'Oh' before doing something completely not her. She stood up on her tippee toes and touched the green material before gently pulling Draco towards her. She tenderly kissed his lips and was rewarded by Draco trying to put his tongue in her mouth. Hermione slightly smirked but allowed him entrance. Pansy's screams were drowned out, and it felt like Hermione and Draco were the only two in the room.

"And you have a baby Boy!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed loudly. Hermione pulled away suddenly and looked over Draco's shoulder. He did the same before taking Hermione's hand and leading her into the room. Pansy was lying there on her back looking up at the roof and Madam Pomfrey was in the corner wrapping the baby up. She handed it to Draco and at first Hermione couldn't see.

"Oh look you have a son he's so…" Hermione then saw what Draco was looking at and she looked at Pansy who looked at Hermione. "Black" Hermione finished her sentence in a whisper. Draco looked up from the little dark baby he was holding in his arms to see Pansy.

"Whoops…" she muttered.

"You told me I was the father. You said I was 'One hundred percent the father' and that 'You slept with no one else'" Pansy tried to half smile but it failed miserably. She indicated for Draco to hand the baby over to her. He did and Pansy suddenly had the look on her face that she remembered whose baby it was.

"You might want Dean from Gryffindor to pay me a visit right about now…" Pansy said. She waved her hand for them to get out and once Hermione had collected her things and Draco had gotten rid of the green cloak, they burst into the corridor laughing.

"Oh… oh my stomach … oh it hurts from laughing" Hermione said as she doubled over and clutched her stomach. Draco and Hermione sat down in a deserted corridor and Hermione still had her hands on her stomach.

"It's defiantly mine right?" Draco said as he indicated to Hermione's stomach. Hermione nodded before she patted her stomach and smirked.

"Yes unfortunately…" Draco looked horror struck

"Hey" Draco said in a defensive tone as he started to tickle Hermione.

"I'm joking, I'm joking… But this is the one and only mini Malfoy is inside of me" Draco slowly stopped tickling Hermione and smiled. He smiled an actual genuine smile. This made Hermione smile too.

"That's not the only mini Malfoy you're gonna have inside of you" Hermione realised why he was smile and playfully pushed Draco on the arm. "What are we having" Hermione stopped and looked Draco Straight in the eyes.

"You really want to know?" he nodded and Hermione looked down at her hands "I'm having…"

Hey guys, I left you with a cliffy, well I can't really say it's that more like suspense. I'll update soon. If theres any spelling mistakes fix it you're self.

Xoxo Alex REVIEW my little cherubs with clothes.


	15. Always lock the Door

"I'm having…" Hermione cut herself short. Should she tell him, or keep him in suspense?

"Go on say it"

"I'm having a girl" Hermione said in barely above a whisper. She looked at Draco and he had the biggest smile on his face Hermione had ever seen. "What?"

"I always wanted a girl… well first at least" Hermione looked at him sceptically

"Are you serious? I always thought the Malfoy heir had to be a male?" Draco shrugged before standing up and helping Hermione up. He linked arms with her and began walking.

"It does, and that's why I always wanted a girl… I always liked the name Mary" Hermione snorted and burst out laughing.

"No daughter of mine is having the name Mary" Hermione said between chuckles. "I always wanted a traditional name like, Victoria or Charlotte, or hell even Alexandra. But just a traditional name" She looked over at Draco who was doing fake spewing movements. "Shut up"

"Well first of all we can't call our daughter Victoria, because that's my Grandfathers', daughter's twice removed cousin's daughters name. And secondly Charlotte is my cousin's dolls name. And don't even get me started on the name Alexandra…" Hermione gave Draco a weird look.

"Did I say it had to be those names?" Hermione said in a sarcastic voice. "No, so we'll think of a name we both like…" she finished by nodding her head and looking around the area they were in. "Where are we?" Draco also looked around before looking out if the window.

"I would have no idea, lets check one of those rooms" They walked over to a classroom before nocking on the door quietly and pecking in. Once they looked in they got the biggest shock of their lives.

Ronald Weasley and the oh so very famous Harry Potter… WERE MAKING OUT. Hermione's eyes widened and she slammed the door shut.

"Did you here something?" Ron asked as he pulled away from Harry's lips.

"No, come on we only have a few minutes before Snape wonders where we are".

Back to Hermione and Draco. After Hermione slammed the door shut she bolted down the corridor laughing. Draco didn't know if she was laughing or crying so he followed her and caught up to her to see tears in her eyes. He hugged her before he heard laughing.

"Are you laughing or crying?" Draco said as he put his hands on her shoulders and held her away at arms length. Hermione kept laughing and her head was bobbing up and down.

"Laughing… crying… I don't know" Hermione said through exhausted laughs. "Funny, funny, funny" she said as she wiped a tear or two away. "My old best friends, are gay" Hermione said as she looked up into Draco's eyes.

"Know wonder you got along with them so greatly" Draco said to Hermione as he pulled her into a side hug and began walking down the corridor. "Come on girl-who-used-to-be-best-friends-with-two-gays, I think you're parents might like to hear about you being pregnant" Hermione smiled before putting her right arm around Draco's waist.

They eventually found there way back to the great hall and went to sit on the Gryffindor side. Hermione sat down before seeing Neville with a sad look on his face.

"Neville, are you all right?" Hermione said as she leaned over towards him.

"Yes, no I don't know. Lavender just asked me out" Hermione gasped before looking up and down the table. She spotted Lavender with stars in her eyes looking at Neville.

"It could be worse…" Draco said as he just caught the end of there conversation.

"How?" Neville said in a droopy voice as he stabbed his cold spaghetti with his fork. Draco started chuckling and tried to start his sentence

"It could have been Potter or weasel" Draco ended up laughing. Hermione who was sipping her goblet spurted it out onto the second year in front of her.

"Sorry" Hermione called as the second year ran away. "DRACO" Hermione said as she turned her attention back to Draco. "I'm sure what we saw was a mis-conception of our… eye functions…" Hermione said as she took a big skull of her drink. "Anyways, who cares about gender selection these days. Gays are just as acceptable as… a erm- ahh… as a normal every day couple" Hermione looked from Neville to Draco.

"Gay?" Neville half whispered half mouthed. "I think I'll just go tell lavender yes…" Neville said as he bustled away. Hermione turned back to Draco and gave him a death stare.

"What…" Draco said as he inched his way back further. A second later happy merry screams where heard through out the hall. Everyone turned their attention to lavender that flung herself into Neville's arms and kissed his cheek. Draco smiled before turning back to Hermione to see she hadn't moved at all from before. "What?"

"Pass me the paper and quill" Hermione said as she plainly pointed to the utensils next to Draco.

"There you go my lovely, stuck with me for a long time, wife" Draco said as he smirked. Hermione gave him another death stare before he leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I'm going to… I need to… Blaise" Draco said as he stumbled backwards. He quickly turned around and walked over to Blaise's table.

Hermione smiled at herself. 'Good job' Hermione though as she began to write.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I have wonderful news for you both. I'm pregnant. Now I know what you're thinking and just before you go and get angry with me, Dumbledore said I must get pregnant it is of most importance. I am having a girl, and I need help with names!_

_I am having a wonderful time and can't wait to see you both. I'll suss things out with Draco and see where we are going for Christmas._

_Love always, you're little girl_

_Hermione_

_Xxooxxooxxoo_

Hermione smiled at the letter before waxing it shut and indicating for a school owl to come to her. She attached it to the leg before muttering, Jo and Andrew Granger. It flew away in one big huff and Hermione turned back to her lunch.

She picked at a few random items before standing up and heading to her next class. She got out of the great hall before bumping into someone and nocking them both to the ground.

"Sorry, sorry" the male voice said as he helped Hermione pick her books up.

"No, it's quite alright. It was entirely my fault im sorry…" Hermione looked up to the very weary face of Dean Thomas. He had bags underneath his eyes and his hair was all scruffy. "I guess you've heard…" Hermione started as she picked the rest of her things up.

"Yeah… one drunken night and here's are the after effects…" Hermione half smiled before standing up and looking at Dean.

"What's his name?" Dean shrugged.

"I don't know. She said she likes the name Stevie… for a boy… I think it sounds like a girls name…" Hermione frowned before patting his shoulder.

"Don't fret everything will be fine. Sorry but I have to go I'm late for class" Hermione said her good-byes and headed to her next class.

What would happen if I end up with a horrible name for the baby? What if I'm a bad parent? "What if…" Hermione said in barely above a whisper

"What if what?" Draco said. Hermione slightly jumped as Draco made his presence known. "Come on Granger, it wont hurt to tell someone what's going on inside that brain of yours every once in a while" Hermione sighed

"What if im a bad parent? What if the baby hates me? What if-" Hermione was really getting herself worked up until Draco grabbed her wrist causing her to go spinning around into him. He pressed his lips to hers in a closed mouth kiss and placed his hands on the back of her head and neck. He pulled away and looked at Hermione.

"You'll be fine" Hermione smiled before touching Draco's hand gently and leading him to their next class.

**Hey people, hope you like it.**

**Read and review**

**Xoxxoxxoooxxoxooox Alex**

**Any suggestions just review them to me**

**Alex**


	16. To hate? or To Love?

Warning- if you can't handle Draco and Hermione fighting then ignore this chapter, nothing bad will happen just a fight. Enjoy

The next few weeks became colder and colder as winter was defiantly showing signs of it's weather. Soon enough the snow had fallen, and Hermione's baby stomach was getting bigger and bigger for an almost 3 month pregnant woman, and the mood swings were really starting to have an effect on Hermione. She was craving food all the time, even though she was just pregnant, Hermione felt fat all the time.

The school holidays were right around the corner and the loved up… couple still hadn't decided where they were going to go for Christmas. One of many conversations ended in a fight or one storming out on the other. Hell there only human, and they were forced into this marriage, why not liven things up occasionally by fighting… all the time.

"DRACO!" Hermione yelled from the common room, one cold winters morning.

"WHAT?" Draco yelled back from the bedroom.

"COME HERE…" There was a slight pause. "PLEASE" Hermione added. She twiddled her thumbs until Draco walked into the common room and slumped into the chair next to her. "Where are we going for Christmas? You're mums our mine?" Draco closed his eyes and relaxed into the warmth of the chair.

"Granger, I would have no friggin idea ok. You decided" Draco snapped. Hermione turned up her nose at Draco. He was in a bad mood today, scratch that. He had been in a bad mood for the past week or two.

"Don't you get snappy at me!" Hermione said as she pointed her finger at Draco. "I haven't chosen yet because no matter which one I choose it isn't good enough for you" Hermione said half through gritted teeth. Draco was pissing her off lately, she just felt like telling him to get a tampon and grow up.

"Pick then, I don't care" Draco suddenly stood up and headed back to the bedroom.

"Don't walk away from me! We were having a conversation!" Hermione stood up fast and followed Draco into the bedroom. He was on the bed with a fowl face, hermione just stood there with her hands on her hips. "Ok Cruella De-vil, what's wrong?" Hermione said sternly.

"Nothing" Draco said in a spiteful tone. He ignored Hermione and rolled over. "Just piss off ok!" Hermione's face dropped.

"Get a tampon and suck it up already!" Hermione said. She was just about to leave the room when she heard Draco.

"Shut the fuck up! You don't tell me what to do!" Hermione became very angry. What was wrong with him? She walked over to the side of the bed Draco was on and slapped him across the face. Draco on the other hand hadn't seen that coming; he sat there very shocked while Hermione looked positively furious.

"I am not a piece of shit Malfoy! Don't talk to me like I am lower than you are! You have been rude, foul and have acted like a spoilt brat lately, tell me what the fuck is wrong now…" Hermione stood there and lowered her finger slowly. Malfoy was still holding onto the side of his face Hermione had slapped and Hermione was breathing very deeply. Her hair had come loose and was hanging limply by her face. "Fine then don't tell me. Just stay out of my way" Hermione said softly but sternly.

"We need to get a divorce," Draco said firmly. Hermione turned around dumbfounded to see Draco making his way over to Hermione.

"What?" Hermione said in confusion. Did she hear him right?

"We need a divorce. I can't do this" Hermione turned around and made her way down to the common room speechless. She sat down and heard Draco scream before he flung things across the bedroom. Hermione closed her eyes deeply and felt her eyes begin to water. Hermione quickly wiped the none visible tears away and headed towards the portrait door. She then left the room and headed to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione was absolutely shattered. What was wrong with him? Hermione who was so deep in thought misplaced her footing and tripped over in a deserted corridor.

She landed on her hands and knees, before rolling over and leaning against the wall. She then burst into tears and cried onto her shirtsleeve. Hermione felt arms wrap around her shoulders but she ignored them. The person pulled her into a hug and they sat on the ground for a long time before Hermione's sniffles died down. She looked up and into the blue eyes of Ron.

"Hermione what's wrong?" Ron said as Hermione leant on his chest and hugged his chest. Hermione began to cry again until Ron held onto her shoulders and pulled her away at arms length. Hermione's head just bobbed up and down. "I'll kill him if he hurt you!" Ron said in a threatening tone.

"Why… why are you talking to me?" Hermione said as she sniffled and wiped her nose. Ron placed his hand under Hermione's chin and lifted her head to look at him.

"Because even though we've had our differences you're still like my little sister, and Harry and I care a lot about you. Despite our fights" Hermione hugged Ron and kissed his cheek before he stood up and helped Hermione up. "Now are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"I… I think it might be over with Draco and I…" Hermione started walking towards the Gryffindor common room with Ron.

"Why?" Hermione shrugged before wiping her face.

"He had been snapping at me for a few weeks now, and then today we got into a fight and he said he wanted a divorce…" Hermione and Ron walked up the Marble steps towards the Gryffindor common room. They stayed in there all weekend laughing and having a good time. Hermione and Harry made up, and on the Sunday morning Hermione told Harry and Ron how she saw them together. Ron blushed furiously and Harry turned away. Even though Hermione was laughing with Harry and Ron she couldn't help but feel apart of her was missing.

They headed back up to the Gryffindor common room after dinner on Sunday when Ron saw a flash of platinum blonde hair walk out of the great hall.

"Er- Hermione, you go ahead… I've just got to go to the Great Hall… actually can you meet me out the front of the oak doors in half an hour" Hermione nodded before continuing on walking, not even bothering to turn around. Ron quickly ran down the steps and into a corridor he watched and followed Malfoy for 10 minutes until he lost him down near the dungeons. Ron sighed before looking down another corridor. He then quickly turned around and came face to face with Malfoy.

"Weasley why are you following me?" Draco said as he began walking towards Ron, Ron staggered backwards and hit the wall.

"What did you do to Hermione" Ron said threatingly. Draco's face lightened as he remembered what happened earlier.

"Nothing" Draco said as he began walking away.

"Then explain to me why I found her crying in a corridor and held her for well over an hour" Draco stood still with his back facing Ron. What was he doing? "Why do you want to divorce her?" Ron said as he rounded on Draco and stood in front of her.

"It's none of you're business Weasley" Draco said angrily, he pushed past Ron and started walking again.

"I think it is my Business when er- Hermione's… leaving school" Ron mentally patted himself on the back. A little white lie never hurt anyone. Draco spun around and looked Ron straight in the eyes.

"What do you mean she's leaving?" Draco asked in a hurried tone. Ron on the other hand looked at his nails and started walking to the window.

"It's none of my business remember?" Draco got extremely angry and ripped Ron up to his face by grabbing the collar of Ron's shirt.

"Tell me weasel-bee or you'll get it" Ron smirked and Draco held onto the shirt tighter.

"Hermione said something about braking up, and that she's leaving Hogwarts now…" Draco's eyes widened and he let go of Ron. They both stood there for a moment, with Draco right in front of Ron. "Think about it Malfoy, what would you rather want. A life with the woman you love? Or a life without her. You'll constantly be beating you're self up by wondering if you did the right thing, wondering if she's happy, if she's found another love, if she ever loved you…" Malfoy looked at Ron like a normal human being for a moment.

He considered smashing Ron's face in because he knew Ron was right, but it changed when he realised what life would be like without the nosey, clumsy, annoying, occasionally rude sweet lovable Hermione Granger. And when he thought about it, he didn't know how to act, how to sleep without her body next to his, without her constantly trying to get him to eat healthy foods, or how she would speak her mind no matter what. Draco needed Hermione. Draco lightly smiled.

"Well what are you waiting for" Ron said merrily as he clapped Draco on the shoulder and stepped aside. "Go and get her" Ron waved his arm in the direction of the Great Hall and Draco clapped Ron on the back before starting to run.

He was sliding around corners and after a five minute run, Draco finally skidded into the entrance hall to see what he thought was Hermione leaving Hogwarts through hundreds of students, but really she was meeting Ron like he asked. He saw Hermione slam the huge oak door shut and started to walk.

"Hermione!" Draco yelled over the students. "HER-" Draco was cut off by students pushing him out of the way, they were al hurriedly trying to get into great hall, but he ignored them. Draco dodged people and shoving them out of the way. He eventually reached the oak doors and opened them forcefully. "Hermione" Draco said as he headed down the pebble driveway.

Hermione turned around at sound of her voice. She saw Draco jogging down the path and spun around before continuing walking. She pulled her jacket around her closer due to the temperature outside and the snow that had fallen in the past couple of days.

"Hermione" Draco panted, as he got closer.

"What do you want?" Hermione spat angrily and twirled around to come face to face with Draco.

"I… I mean to say… I'm" Hermione stood on her left foot and crossed her arms.

"Time is a virtue and I'm in a hurry," Hermione said impatiently.

"Don't go please…" Hermione gave him and odd look.

"Why should I listen to you? _You don't tell me what to do_!" Hermione said in a manly voice as she copied the way Draco spoke to her earlier.

"Look I'm really sorry it's just-" Hermione interrupted rudely.

"You're sorry" Hermione piped up loudly. "YOU'RE SORRY" Hermione said with a hysterical voice. "YOU HAVE BEEN NOTHING BUT RUDE TO ME LATELY YOU SELFISH PRAT AND I PUT UP WITH IT!" Hermione paused to let that little bit sink in "You want a divorce, fine you got one, but when I die, AND I most likely will, I will haunt you until you die…" Hermione whispered in a fierce whisper, there was a very long silence while Hermione looked Draco straight in the eyes. He tried to avoid her gaze, but when he caught it Hermione spoke up.

"Why do you want a divorce?" Hermione said quietly.

"Because-" Hermione shoved Draco in the chest and watched him take a few steps backwards.

"Because why Malfoy?" Hermione shoved him again he took a few steps backwards. "Because, you want me to die? (Shoves him again) Because you can't handle the pressure and stress of a baby and a loveless marriage? (Shoves again) Or is it something simple, like the fact that you truly, truly despise me with a passion?" There was another long silence and it was then that Draco realised he was a step or two away from the huge tree. "Answer the god damn question Malfoy" Hermione said sternly.

"What do you want me to say?" Draco said in defeat. Hermione threw her arms up in the air before resting them by her side.

"A reason why you want a divorce would be a good start… you know the dark magic that the death eaters acquire, if we split up… then they could possess us to kill our friends each other, Dumbledore, and so much more" Hermione shoved Draco hard in the stomach, that he fell backwards and hit the tree. This time he got aggravated. He forcefully grabbed Hermione by the shoulders and spun her around and pushed her into the tree.

"Don't you fucking make me feel guilty! You want to know the real reason why I want a divorce" Draco yelled in Hermione's ear, Hermione turned her head away and felt tears forming in her eyes. "DO YOU WANT TO KNOW THE REAL REASON WHY? … WELL DO YOU" Draco screamed in her ear. "WELL?" Hermione felt a tear roll down her cheek and she nodded.

This is the first time she felt scared being around Draco. "You really want to know?" he said softly. He put two fingers under Hermione's chin and slowly moved her head around to face him.

"I want to know" Hermione said really quietly.

"I realised something I that was eating me up inside big time. I hate myself for thinking it, and then I hate myself for thinking about thinking it… these past few weeks you've noticed how I've tried to distance myself from you" Hermione nodded. "It's because I'm… I… how to say it…" There was a slight pause before he continued, "I'm falling for you, and hard" Hermione didn't realise if she heard Draco right.

"What?" Hermione said as she stared into Draco's grey stormy eyes.

"I'm not going to say it again Granger, I know you heard me" Hermione lost eye contact and looked out onto the Hogwarts grounds. It had a faint layer of snow of it and there were a few owls in the distance singing.

"Why did you want a divorce?" Hermione said again. She turned back to look at Draco, his stormy blue eyes. Draco looked into Hermione's chocolate brown eyes; this was going to be the hardest thing to say in his entire life.

"Because, I thought that a life without you in it would be easier than a life with you…" Hermione looked up when Draco said that. Draco mentally thanked Ron.

"But… but I'm Hermione Granger… Gryffindor bookworm… I'm…" Draco cut Hermione off by pressing his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. Draco bit Hermione's bottom lip and she responded by opening her mouth and allowing Draco's tongue in her mouth. Hermione leaned her body backwards and Draco leaned onto her, both tongues duelling for dominance while hands caressed certain areas of the body. Hermione ran her hands through his hair and Draco ran his hands up and down her hips and thighs.

Hermione eventually pulled out and panted while looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry for being an absolute prick… do you forgive me?" Hermione's face softened as she looked at Draco.

"Can you just tell me when something is wrong?" Draco nodded before smiling and pressing his lips lightly to Hermione's; she pulled away and took Draco's hand in her own before walking back up to the school.

"You know the funniest thing happened today" Hermione smiled before pulling Draco's arm around her shoulder.

"What?" Hermione said as she walked up the steps leading towards the Entrance hall.

"Weasley actually gave me authorization to be with my wife" Hermione snorted before she froze in shock.

"Oh that reminds me you should probably tell you're parents you're not going home any more" Hermione gave Draco an odd look before smiling.

"I wasn't going home I was going to meet Ron" Hermione smiled again before leaning up and kissing Draco. "Why?"

"I'll kill Weasley… he set us up" Hermione smiled again before leading Draco towards there shared common room. "Why are we going this way dinner is…" Hermione smirked and bit her bottom lip. "Oh…" Draco muttered before smirking and leading Hermione the way.

Another chapter, I hope I didn't leave you on the edge of you're chairs with my awesome little story. Lol so cocky…

**Anyhu please review, I think this might be my longest chappie yet… I hope so…**

**Love you all loads, if there's any spelling mistakes **

**XXooXXoo Alex**


	17. The letter

Hermione woke up the next morning to the sound of tapping on the window. Slowly she tried to untangle herself from Draco's clutches without him waking up. Hermione moved his head off her chest and he groaned loudly before wrapping his arm tighter around her stomach. Hermione put her arms up in defeat and closed her eyes again.

A few minutes later the tap on the window became louder and more irritating. Hermione clenched her teeth together and tried to stay calm. Once again she tried to pull herself out of Draco's bone wrenching grip but it didn't work. "Draco let go" Hermione said sternly as she pulled on his arm. This caused Draco to flip her around so he was now spooning her. "Dra-" Draco interrupted.

"Shhhh… trying… to… sleep" Draco groggily said. Hermione lay there for a few moments contemplating what she was going to do. The bird was pissing her off and Draco wouldn't let go of her. All of a sudden like she was hit with a ton of bricks it hit Hermione.

"PANSY! How did you get in our bedroom?" Hermione screamed. At that moment Draco jumped away from Hermione and fell off the bed. Hermione on the other hand grabbed the closest clothes she could reach and began humming. She slowly stood up and headed towards the bedroom window.

Draco in contrast lay naked on the ground. He slowly peeked his head up over the bed to see Hermione at the window. His face then scrunched up as he looked around the room. "That was rude" Draco said as he stood up at full height and stretched. Hermione turned around with the letter in her hands to see Draco with his hands above his head and his chest puffed out.

"Please cover yourself," Hermione said as she started strolling into the common room. Unfortunately for her a very sexy Slytherin (who just happened to be naked) was blocking the way of getting into the common room. "I see you're still naked what happened to you're clothes?" Hermione said as she tapped her right foot on the ground.

"Well, you see there would be the problem. You would be wearing my clothes, and I would like them back" Hermione gave him an odd glance before looking down on herself. She was indeed wearing his clothes, his black silky boxers and his plain white t-shirt.

"You see there would be a problem" Hermione said in a mocking tone "I am wearing the clothes and the chest of drawers is less than 5 steps away" Hermione momentary looked down on Draco before looking back up to his face to see him smirking.

"I know were the drawers are Granger, it would just so happen that those are my favourite clothes" Draco stuck his hand out waiting for Hermione to give him the clothes. Hermione gave him a pleading look. "Hand them over"

"Can't I just have a shower then give them to you?" Draco shook his head.

"That would be… no _Darling_" Hermione snorted and looked at Draco.

"Well if you're going to talk like that _Sweetheart_ you can certainly NOT have them back, just let me" Hermione then tried to side step Draco. "Get" she tried the other side "Past…" he blocked her attempts of trying to get past easily. "Just… move"

"Granger-"

"Malfoy…"

"Granger-"

"Malfoy"

"Granger!"

"Well sorry to burst you're bubble _honey_, but if you'd care to read the marriage certificate it states I'm now a Malfoy" Draco rolled his eyes at Hermione.

"Hermione, Option a) you give the clothes back no questions asked. Option b) I take them from you… don't be difficult" Hermione smirked before stepping towards Draco, with her hands in front of her. She slowly caressed Draco's penis and Hermione smirked even bigger, as he was getting bigger. "Fine take the hard option" With that Draco got out of Hermione's grip and bent down low. He pulled Hermione over his shoulder and walked over to the bed. They fell onto it and Draco began pulling his boxers off of Hermione.

"No, no, no, no, no" Hermione squealed as she tried to pull them back up but sadly she was underneath Draco and he was much stronger than she. He managed to pull them off before throwing them aside. He then started on the top. He pulled it off of Hermione easily and began kissing down her neck.

All of a sudden there was another peck at the window and the time. Draco stopped kissing Hermione's neck and rested his head in the crook of her neck. The owl tapped again and Draco groaned loudly before rolling off of Hermione. She this time grabbed the dressing gown that was on the corner chair and put it on. She walked over to the window and let the second owl in; it dropped the letter off before flying away instantaneously. Hermione then remembered the other letter and picked it up off of the ground before handing the second one with Draco's name on it to him.

"You read this one, I'll read this then we'll switch" Hermione sat on the bed and Draco sat up and pulled the sheets over himself. Hermione opened the letter addressed to her carefully and scanned it quickly before reading it over entirely.

_Hermione, _

_How are you going honey? You're father and I miss you so much, and congratulations! You're pregnant I never thought I'd hear the day my little girl become's married and pregnant in the same year._

_Now these holidays you're father and I are going to France again, but this time we are going to visit you're Aunt Hilda, Draco and yourself are welcome to come. Write back ASAP._

_Lots of love, you're mother._

_P.s. You're sister Antoinette lives at Hilda's, it would be really good to have my two daughters home for the holidays. Xoxo_

Hermione sneered and folded the letter up before placing it on the bed. "Who's yours from?" Hermione asked as she peered onto Draco's letter.

"Mother. It's all crap, but she is saying that she can't have us for the holidays" Hermione's breathe caught in her throat.

"WHAT!" Draco nodded and kept reading the note. "We can't go to mine… France…"

"Why not" Hermione wringed her fingers together before looking at Draco with a worried look. "What?

"I never told you, but I er- have a sister" Draco was shocked for a moment before calming down.

"So?" Hermione lay back down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling, which she just noticed had ripples going through the roof.

"Oh… nothing…" Draco waited for Hermione to reply while he fidgeted for a moment. "Well, it's just I had a few boyfriends and she always took them from me… and she is how the guys say… the hot one out of us…" Draco smiled before leaning over to Hermione.

"Granger-"

"Malfoy"

"Granger" Draco said in a stern voice

"Malfoy" Hermione said in a voice just as stern as Draco's.

"Sweetheart, I'm not doing this name thing again" There was a slight pause before Hermione made hand gestures for him to elaborate. "Don't worry about anything ok, it will all be fine" Draco kissed Hermione's forehead before getting off of the bed and heading to the shower. Hermione heard the shower pop on and she reached into her bedside table. She pulled out a photo of the drawer and looked at it. She felt tears well up in her eyes before she stuffed the photo away.

She walked over to the chest of drawers with a mirror on them and looked at herself. Yeah she had changed, But she still had bushy-ish hair and her body had developed nicely but it was still… "Time to go to Hogsmeade" Hermione muttered before pulling the chest of Drawers open.

She put on matching bra and underwear. Hermione then put the t-shirt on which she noticed was incredibly tighter than it was a few months ago. She then pulled out a pair of light blue rusted jeans, and pulled them up which fitted her legs perfectly and until she tried to zip them up. Hermione jumped around for a while trying to zip the pants up and after a few minutes she hoisted them up her, which made it even harder to zip up. Hermione groaned before stepping out of them and putting a bigger pair of pants on.

She pulled her light brown ugg-boots on and her black jacket. She scribbled a quick note to Draco, raided his wallet and before she knew it she was heading down to the Hogwarts grounds. As head girl, Hermione was aloud to go to Hogsmeade whenever she wanted, so that was a bonus.

Hermione was just in the entrance hall when she heard he name being called. She quickly spun around to see Ginny walking towards her. "Hey Gin, how are you?" Hermione said as she hugged Ginny.

"Good, what are you up to?" Hermione pointed behind herself.

"I'm going to Hogsmeade… you know my sister Antoinette, yeah well she is going to be home these holidays and…" Ginny hugged Hermione again, but this time a little longer than before.

"Hermione, you a beautiful as it is, you don't need to change. You got the personality and the looks, you sister only got the looks… Can I come with?" Hermione nodded before linking arms and heading down to Hogsmeade.

Hellooo… hope you like it.

**Please review and tell me what you think. I am soo sorry I haven't updated lately my home computer broke, but not to worry I will update 2 more chapters with this, love all**

**And also thank you so much to all those beautiful people who take the time to review and give me constructive criticism. Thank you again**

**Say hi to your mum for me… anyways talking about mum, I found out my mother and father have been reading my stories… ALL OF THEM, I was so shattered I burst into tears, my mum and dad were reading sex scenes I had written, and other stuff. Apparently since I started fanfic a few months ago they also created an account and have been reading my stuff. Shattered…**

**So dear mother and father if you're reading this I have only a few words to say to you. GO TO HELL!**

**Xxooxxooxxoo Alex **


	18. A Peaceful Day with Ginny

Hermione and Ginny walked down to Hogsmeade, laughing and joking about old times. Soon enough they were standing outside the local Beauty shop contemplating whether to go in or not.

"Go on Hermione, it will be all right" Hermione closed her eyes while Ginny half pushed half shoved Hermione into the shop. Hermione stumbled in before picking herself up and looking around the room. It was very plush with nice shiny tables and chairs. On the left side of the big-ish room were three long chairs and a little basin at the foot of them; Hermione figured they were for massages. At the back of the room were 2 sinks and 4 tables with huge mirrors on them; Hermione guessed they were for hair and make-up. And on the right side of the room were plain tables and nail polishes all over them. Which obviously was for nails.

"Hi how there, how are you two fine woman?" A man wearing a pink dress shirt tucked into black dress pants walked up to Hermione and Ginny. He had dark brown hair that was shaved completely off on the sides, only leaving one big chunk of hair going down the centre; he had a tiny goatee on his chin, which he was fiddling with. He was undoubtedly gay.

"Hi, my friend wants a full make-over. She's pregnant, hormonal and feels like she isn't pretty enough for her husband, not to mention she is staying with her model sister for the holidays with her husband" The man fiddled with his goatee again before grabbing Hermione and pushing her into one of the long chairs. Hermione mentally rolled her eyes at what Ginny said, she could have said it in a simpler way but no she had to put every little thing about Hermione's self confidence in one sentence. The man flicked his wand and almost instantly all the tools shoot up into the air and began cleaning certain areas of Hermione's feet, hands, and face. After a moment or two the chair started vibrating, sending shivers up down, and sideways along Hermione's body.

"Now darling, sit back and relax, let the magic take control" Hermione closed her eyes and had a light conversation with Ginny. After half an hour of her nails, being cleaned. Her feet being scrubbed, massaged, and cleaned. AND her face being massaged, and cleaned she was shoved towards the basin.

Almost instantly a pink haired witch came over and began washing Hermione's hair. After a few minutes she pulled Hermione into one of the tables and brushed her hair straight. She bought the wand up to Hermione's scalp before leaving it about 3 centimetres away from the actual hair. She moved her wand down the hair, and hair fell to the ground. She did it all over her hair before pointing her wand at the hair on the ground and it vanished.

"Did you want any colour?" Hermione shrugged and looked over at Ginny. Ginny nodded excitedly and Hermione nodded to the witch. "Ok, you're hair is already a dark rich chocolate brown, I don't want to mess that up so I'm going to give you a side fringe, and put two bright blonde chunks in you're hair. One on crown at the back right of you're head and the other going through you're fringe and side part" Hermione nodded before the witch gave her a right side fringe. She bought out a big chunk in the fringe and side part, she pointed her wand at the chunk of hair hanging in the air and straight away it became a bright blonde colour. "Is that ok?" Hermione nodded and the witch continued to do the back part. "Still ok?" the witch waved her wand and immediately her hair was dry and styled.

"Ok" Ginny said as she walked over to Hermione and looked at her new cut, colour, and style. "It's bloody brilliant" Hermione smiled before being ushered over to the last side of the room.

"Hi how are you?" An elderly blonde witch asked Hermione put her left hand forwards.

"I'm fine thanks" Hermione and the lady started chatting before the lady exclaimed she was finished. Hermione pulled her nails towards herself. They were light green with little bright pink dots along the right side for her right hand and along the left for her left hand. "Thank-you" Hermione called as the lady tottered away.

Hermione and Ginny walked up to the man and paid before leaving the beauty shop. "OK now we need some serious shopping to put you're sister in her place" Hermione and Ginny were just about to leave the shop until a lady bustled in with a baby. She handed the baby to the gay man before kissing him squarely on the lips. Hermione and Ginny were shocked, they thought he was gay; they quickly left the shop in giggles. They shopped for most of the afternoon and just before it was dark they headed back up to the school.

Hermione and Ginny went their separate ways at the entrance hall and soon enough Hermione was walking through the portrait door to the common room with more than 10 bags in each hand.

"Draco" Hermione called, as she back into the common room, trying to make sure the bags didn't hit the walls. Draco who was in the weight room walked out with just pants on. He was sweating badly and still held a rather large weight in his right arm.

"Shit, look at you're hair" Draco walked over to Hermione and peered at her head. "Looks good"

"Thanks" Hermione walked over to the couch and put all her bags down.

"Did you buy enough" Hermione nodded before handing Draco's Eftpos card back to him. "Thanks" Draco said sarcastically as he took the card.

"Ok I bought mainly clothed for me but I bought some things for you" Hermione looked through all the bags until she found the one she wanted. She pulled out a few t-shirt's dress pants, shirts and jackets and handed them to Draco. "Try them on" Draco looked at the clothes before putting the weight down and heading to the bedroom.

"How did you know my size?" Draco sad as he re-appeared a few minutes later. Hermione shrugged before walking up to Draco and examining the clothes.

"Dunno, I guess I just new. Call it a woman's intuition" Hermione spun Draco around before smiling. "Looks good"

"Ok can I ask, why all the clothes?" Hermione bit the right side of her mouth. "Come on we said we would tell each other everything, and that means everything"

"My sister, is a French model, she is 5 years older than me and has rich wealthy boyfriends and catwalk friends. I always fell lower than her when I'm around… My parents always gave her attention and she always out cast me and made me feel like I wasn't loved" Hermione put her head down in shame until Draco placed two fingers under her chin.

"That's stupid" Draco leaned down lovingly and kissed Hermione lips partially "The Malfoy name is the richest family in all of the wizarding world. Trust me I'm sure you're richer than she is" Hermione smiled lightly before spinning around and grabbing all the bags. "Oh I replied to you're mother, we are leaving tomorrow. I told her we would catch the 10:45 train" Hermione nodded as Draco helped her grab the bags.

They walked up to the bedroom and spent the next half hour talking and packing until Hermione found something in her cupboard.

"Oh my god, I thought I left this at home" Hermione flicked the button and strait away music started playing. She put it on low and kept dancing while packing. The next two hours went by fast and after a while Draco and Hermione collapsed on the couch. Hermione was lying next to Draco. "Hey do you want to watch a movie?"

"Yeah, alright" they both grudgingly stood up and into the weight/entertainment room. They made themselves comfortable on the huge plush couch and focused their attention on the huge wide screen TV. "What movie?"

"Cartoon or not?" Draco shrugged.

"What ever" Hermione stood up and walked over to the hundreds upon hundreds of DVD covers. She pulled a green cover out before placing it in the DVD player and sitting back down next to Draco. She rested her back against the armchair and put her legs over Draco's. "What's the movie?"

"My all time favourite cartoon movie… Shrek" Draco and Hermione got comfortable. The movie started and an hour later they were munching on popcorn, lollies, chips, and chocolate. "Another movie?" Hermione asked once Shrek finished.

"Yeah but I'll pick" Draco stood up and jogged over to the movies. He picked out a movie and placed it in the DVD player before getting comfortable again. All of a sudden a huge big X came up on the screen and Hermione groaned. "What?"

"You picked X-men, now we have to watch the other two that go with this one" Draco mouthed the word 'O' before turning to the movie. It was a long night but soon enough Hermione had fallen asleep next to Draco.

**Another chapter for you beautiful people. Also feel free to add me to msn or to myspace, you all sooo much**

**Also please check out my new story 'The Cure'. It's a story for all my Hermione and Draco loving fans**

**XoXo Alex **


	19. A la France

They woke up with a start the next morning. Hermione had rolled over and fallen off the couch. She looked up at the roof and forced herself to sit up. She groggily stood up and reached above her head to stretch, she then bought her arms down and glanced at the watch. She looked at the watch again as Draco struggled to open his eyes.

"CRAP!" Hermione said as Draco fought to stand up. "C'mon the train leaves in twenty minutes" At that Draco and Hermione were both rushing down to their bedroom. They chucked clean clothes on and Hermione waved her wand and all bags flew up in the air. Draco and Hermione ran all the way down to the entrance hall and pushed some third years out of the way to get to a carriage. Their bags flew onto the luggage rack above their heads and they slammed the door shut.

After a 10-minute carriage ride, it came to a stop. Hermione and Draco dragged their bags the rest of the way onto the Hogsmeade platform and through the crowd. While Hermione was walking through the crowd of students she saw a young girl with brown hair jump off of the train and into the arms of a boy. This boy was tall and had strawberry blonde hair (A/N ok honestly people put you're hands in the air if you have red or orange hair but say it's strawberry blonde? Tell the truth LoL) the girl pulled away and kissed the boy squarely on the lips before grudgingly walking back over to the train.

"Come on" Hermione heard Draco say from in front of her. Hermione tore her eyes away from the loved up couple and for a spilt second she thought about what life would be like if her and Ron had gotten together.

During 6th year Hermione had started to feel things towards Ron. And when he went out with lavender, Hermione was defiantly bit by the jealously bug. She continued to look at Ron in a loving manner until he broke up with Lavender. It then hit Hermione that she didn't love Ron; instead she just missed their close friendship. But little did Hermione know when Ron and lavender broke up Ron started to have feelings for Hermione.

"Quick in there" Hermione barely had time to think when Draco ushered her into a compartment. 'How on earth did I get on the train without realising?' Hermione thought at she placed her suitcase in the overhead compartments and took a seat. Draco took a seat opposite Hermione and watched as she made herself comfortable. Hermione smiled at Draco and he felt his heart leap out of his chest. "Er-" Draco mumbled. "What's you're sister like?" Hermione snorted and lay down on the comfortable welcoming seat.

"She's like a Bitch" Draco looked Hermione straight in the eyes and Hermione rolled her head. "Tall, annoying, gets any guy she wants… which will most likely be you so you might want to keep guard" Draco nodded and could have almost smirked at the thought of another Granger… who was apparently hot being around him. But he didn't smirk because Hermione was watching him and waiting for him to smirk.

"I truthfully doubt that Granger" The train ride in Draco's mind was peaceful. Hermione had fallen asleep again and he had his thoughts for several hours, which was uncommon. He watched Hermione as she rolled over to face the back of the seat. He pulled out a copy 'Wizards Wizarding Games' which was a magazine full of useful spells for tiny little nicks and knacks. After a while Draco fell asleep too.

Hermione was slowly rocked awake. She felt the train give a high-pitched squeal and she once again toppled backwards on onto the ground. "Owh…" Hermione groaned as she tried to pick herself up. She felt two muscular hands grip her shoulders and help her up. "Thanks" Hermione muttered to Draco.

"Granger, you're pregnant, you need to be more careful and stop falling ove-" The second Draco finished he tripped over his own feet and fell flat on his face. Hermione burst out laughing and helped him up.

"Come on Cinderella, we have to get to the car" Hermione and Draco mangled there luggage out of the train and was meet by a shophar on the main Platform in the muggle world. They followed the man all the way down to the limo where he put their luggage away while Hermione and Draco climbed in the huge car. They got comfortable and after a long tiring car drive of 4 hours they arrived in the heart of France. (a/n sorry I have no idea if France and Kings Cross are near each other but lets just say for the moment they are)

"Draco I'm really nervous" Hermione said as she wringed her hands together.

"It'll be fine…" Hermione looked out of her window and saw the Eiffel tower in the distance. She groaned loudly before placing her head on the headrest. "So what is the deal with this sister?"

"Well" Hermione started as she turned to face him. "She has three obvious signs when she wants someone. Sign one is she puffs her hair and pouts her lips. Sign two, is at dinner she will be friendly, maybe even to friendly. And sign three is she'll ignore you for the rest of the night, thinking that you want her, so you just mainly have to not ignore her, but pay as little attention to her as possible, also she is passive aggressive."

"What?" Hermione tried to figure out how to word this

"She is really nice… but in a bitchy way" Hermione smiled at Draco before nervously looking out of the window again. Draco leant over and kissed Hermione's neck, causing goose bumps to erupt. "What was that for?" Draco shrugged before leaning back in his seat again.

"Are we there yet?" Draco said as he peered out of his window. Hermione looked out the window and groaned even louder than before as the car slowly came to a stop. "I'll take that as a yes"

"Hermione Darling" The car door was open to reveal her mother and father standing there in winter clothes. Hermione stepped out first and greeted her parents.

"Mum dad" Hermione said with a fake cherry voice. She kissed both parents on the cheek as Draco stepped out. "You remember Draco"

"Offcourse, how can we forget" Hermione's mum leaned forwards and kissed Draco on the cheek. "How are you Draco dear?" Draco smiled and watched as Hermione and her dad walked ahead.

"I'm good thank you Mrs Granger" Hermione's mum smiled and thought what a well-mannered child Draco was. Hermione and Draco were led into an enormous olden day rich styled house. The room they were in led to the dining room, along with the sitting room, a hallway full of bedrooms and other pointless rooms and a big comfy lounge room. Draco glanced up and saw there were paintings on the roof with gold rims.

"Now I suspect you two had a long journey, so you're room is down the hall, 3rd on the left. Dinner will be ready in a half hour, and Toni will be here later…" Hermione nodded before quickly grabbing Draco's arm and leading him down the hallway. Once in the refinement of there room Hermione collapsed on the huge plush bed.

There room was enormous, at least three times bigger than their bedroom at Hogwarts. There were French doors leading to an unknown area and a door on his right leading to the bathroom. The room was plush with nice chairs scattered around the room, there were vanities and other drawers also around the room.

But according to Draco the best part of the room was deep red hangings, that where attached to the huge… waterbed. "So who's Toni" Hermione rolled over as best she could to see Draco walking over to her. He lay down next to her before he found a remote control. He flicked the on button and almost instantly the bed erupted in soft ripples, relaxing his body.

"Toni would be my sister, It's just a nick name… so what do you want to do?" Hermione asked with a hint of mischievous in her voice.

"Well I could think of a few things… but there is something I have to ask you first"

"Ok, shoot" Hermione tried to sit up but it was impossible when it was a waterbed. She gave up and lay down again.

"Will you be my girlfriend/Wife?" Hermione smiled before looking at Draco

"Hmm… no" She said jokingly before leaning over to Draco and capturing his lips in a passionate kiss.

"Well you didn't really have a choice in the matter" Draco said as he pulled away. Ever so slowly he kissed Hermione again and without Hermione noticing her began to pull her top up. Hermione realised what he was doing a gasped. She pulled away. "My parents"

"So, how do you think you were born?" Draco leant down to kiss Hermione again but she moved her head to the side so he ended up kissing her neck. "Something I said?" Draco said with a groan in his voice as he moved away lightly

"You put gross thoughts in my head…" Draco smirked and quickly captured Hermione's lips in another passionate kiss before she could object. Hermione (with some help from Draco) managed to end up kneeling over him, whilst still kissing. She worked at the buckle of his pants while Draco swiftly pulled her jacket off.

Unexpectedly, the bedroom door burst open reviling a very tall sliming Blonde haired girl. Hermione jumped off of Draco and sat on the edge of the bed. She fixed herself having realised her top had been pulled down to bellow her breasts and she heard Draco doing his buckle up.

"Hermione" the blonde said as she walked over to Hermione and pulled her into a hug. The blonde then looked over Hermione's shoulder to see a hot, sexy blonde guy lying on the bed, she checked him out for a moment or two before is suddenly hit her… there was a boy on the bed, and she just caught Hermione almost shagging him. "Hermione!" Antoinette said as she pulled away. "Who is that?" Toni pulled away and puffed her hair up. "And why have you not introduced me yet?" She pouted lightly and Hermione turned around and slightly stood behind her older sister

"Antoinette, this is my husband… Draco Malfoy" While Hermione was talking she was over exaggerating her hair and lips while pointing to Antoinette every few seconds.

"Hi, I'm Antoinette, but you can call me Toni" She leant over the bed to where Draco was sitting and made sure to show a lot of cleavage. Draco looked but it didn't give him as much satisfaction as Hermione's did. He looked away from the blonde to see Hermione standing there looking down on herself. He half felt bad for her but loved the way Hermione imitated Toni by puffing her hair up and pouting extremely large.

Draco chuckled before getting off of the bed. "I'm Draco, the husband and father of the unborn" Toni's eyes widened and she turned around.

"You're pregnant?" She said in a husky voice. Hermione nodded and patted her stomach. "Oh I can't believe my littler sister is already settling down to be the lazy mother housewife… Don't worry sis, I'll keep up the good looks and riches for the family" She hugged Hermione and waved to Draco before walking out of the room.

"That was by far one of the meanest things I've ever heard in my life… if that makes sense… and I've heard a lot of stuff in my time" Hermione snorted and fake punched Draco in the arm.

"Lets get ready for dinner" Hermione muttered before she headed over to the bags and began to get her new designer things out. She pulled her things out and placed all of hers and Draco's belongings in the closet, wardrobe and chest of drawers. Hermione picked her things out headed to the bathroom.

**BAH IT'S YOU! Nah I'm only joking,**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Looovveee you alllll**

**XOXOXOoxoxoxoXOXO Alex **

p.s. sorry about the other chapter, I accidentally uploaded the wrong story one, so this is actually the right one! Anyhu love you all have a beautiful day… or night lol


	20. Dinner with the sister

After Hermione had changed in the bathroom she walked out to see Draco standing in front of the long mirror looking himself up and down. He pulled the collar up and puffed his chest up, obviously not noticing Hermione's presence he then proceeded to check himself out. Hermione leant against the bathroom doorframe and lightly chuckled to herself.

Draco then began singing lightly to himself and began to dance like Michael Jackson. He spun around and did the moon walk before spinning around again and grabbing his nether regions. "It doesn't matter if you're black or white," Draco sang softly. He spun around and did a few restricted dance moves before standing in front of the mirror at full height. "My, my, my we do have a sexy slytherin on the loose and it just so happens to be you" Hermione couldn't hold her laughter in anymore.

"You so did not just check yourself out," Hermione said whilst she burst out laughing. Draco quickly whipped around and blushed to see Hermione leaning against the doorframe.

"How long have you been there?" Draco said as he walked over to Hermione, who also stood at full height and walked to meet Draco.

"Long enough to find out you have a lovely voice" Hermione and Draco where now to feet away from each other. Draco took a moment to look Hermione up and down. She was wearing a knee length all white plaided dress. It covered all the essential areas but left enough skin for the imagination. Hermione's hair was pulled up into a plain ponytail with her fringe left out. She had styled her hair so that the hair in the hair elastic was in nice ringlets cascading down her back.

"Wow, you look amazing" Draco said as he took Hermione's hands in his own. Hermione looked Draco up down and thought he looked pretty good too. He was wearing a plain black suit with a pink dress shirt underneath. His hair was slick back with the exception of a few strands here and there.

"You don't look half bad yourself," Hermione said as she playfully poked him in the stomach. "Oh, look at the time, dinner will be served shortly." Both teenagers stumbled out of the room and headed to the dinning room. They entered to see everyone already seated at the table and a new face to Draco. Hermione's dad occupied the end seat; with her sister on the back wall there was a spare seat next to her with Hermione's mum on the end, along with another spare seat next to her and a man with dark, dark red hair.

"Ahh you two have arrived, please take you're seats" Antoinette immediately stood up and motion for Draco to some sit next to her.

"Oh Draco sit next to me, I need to get to… know you more" Draco gave Hermione a weary look as she sat down next to the red haired man. Draco walked over to the blonde whilst nodding to everyone at the table. Draco sat down and looked over to Hermione who was laughing at something the man had said.

"Draco this is Charles, Antoinette's… Boyfriend?" Toni looked up from the glass of wine she had been swirling and looked at her mum.

"Mother, Charles and I are just friends" She then turned to her father and began talking. Hermione, Draco leaned in close to her mother who had motioned to them.

"A friend who she regularly sleeps with, shares a bed with, and spends all his money. But please do correct me if friends don't do those things" Hermione and Draco immediately began smiling until he felt a hand slip onto his thigh. His smile ceased and Hermione gave him a tired look.

Draco who was currently frozen looked down to see Antoinette's hand lightly caressing his thigh. He looked up at Hermione and motioned down to his lap with his eyes. Hermione's eyes widened and she quickly turned to Charles before whispering something very quickly in his ear and pulling away.

"Hey, Draco would you mind joining me in the kitchen. You no, a bit of male bonding" Charles said as he stood up and headed to the door on the right. Draco tried to push Antoinette's hand away but it only made her more determined. She grabbed a hold of Draco's crotch and Draco squirmed uncomfortably and pushed her hand away completely. He looked over to Hermione for help but she had moved into Charles's chair and was talking to her dad. She began caressing his thigh and this time Draco immediately jumped up. He stared at the blonde before entering the door Charles had done only minute before.

"Sorry bout… her" Charles said as he nodded in the direction of Antoinette.

"What was with that?" Draco said as he shuddered at the memory.

"She thinks she can get anyone she wants. She even goes as far as to say where not together, but I support her, and look after her… I guess I love her. And that's why I keep turning a blind eye on everything she does" Draco leant against the kitchen counter.

"How can you just do that? If that was Hermione, I would go bonkers" Charles shrugged and fiddled with a fork that was on the bench.

"You get to the point in a relationship when love isn't the only thing holding you together. Toni and I loved each other so much, but now she would go as far as to say she hates me…" Draco looked down at his shoes and contemplated Charles's response. What if that was him and Hermione? What if she got so sick of him she would begin cheating on him? What if Draco was put under pressure and accidentally cheated? All thoughts of cheating were running through his head, and he never even noticed Charles stand up and clap him on the shoulder roughly.

"Can I sit next to Hermione?" Draco said as they began walking to the door. Charles nodded and both men walked out of the kitchen and into the room once more. Draco took a seat in Hermione's old chair, as she was still seated in Charles's old seat and Charles took a seat in Draco's old one.

"What was wrong Draco? I thought our bonding was going quite well" Draco nodded but half pretended not to hear her. Hermione turned to face him and smiled extra big before leaning forwards and lightly pecking him on the lips.

The rest of the dinner went well, except from the occasional discreet pick-up lines from Antoinette. And soon enough everyone was lounging in the… lounge room, sipping either tea, wine or a spot of vodka for the men.

Hermione was in the armchair by the fire with Antoinette on the ground in front of the fire, Mrs. Granger was opposite both sisters, With the men on the other side of the room teaching Draco poker.

"Hermione where did you get that dress?" Antoinette asked as she felt the soft material between her fingers. "Because it compliments you're impregnated body so well" Hermione grit her teeth together and turned her head away from her sister.

"Just this cute little- Draco what are you doing?" Hermione asked as she looked over at Draco who was dancing around the room.

"I won," He stated plainly.

"What do you mean you won?" Draco shrugged before walking back over to the table. He pulled all his winnings into his shirt, which he was holding out, and then walked over to Hermione and sat on the arm-armchair.

"Where did you get that?" Hermione asked as she poked the hundreds of dollars rolled up and the loose coins. Hermione saw Charles and her father begin to play another game.

"I won poker. All I did was get a bunch of A's and I won. Pretty ironic actually," Hermione's eyes widened again.

"My dad is one of the best Poker players in all of Britain. How did you win?" Draco shrugged.

"A bit of my father coming out in me… you know the winning bit…" Hermione nodded and got a coin to fiddle with.

"It better be the only bit," Hermione said as she snorted. She looked over to her sister who was roughly glaring at her.

"So Hermione… the dress?" Hermione put her tea down as she was going to have a sip, but decided to answer her adoring (Note the sarcasm) loving sister.

"From this little shop in Hogsmeade" Hermione smiled at her sister. She then noticed the room had become incredibly quite and her parents and Charles weren't there anymore.

"Oh… the er- Magic village" Toni spoke the last part softly in case Draco wasn't a wizard. Hermione merely nodded.

"A-huh" she said as she leaned against Draco's body.

"The one with freaks like yourself running around abrocadabro'ing things?" This caused Hermione to freeze and stare at her sister. She noticed Draco tense up and looked at her sister to.

"What?" Hermione and Draco said at the same time, both had confusion and anger mixed in there voice.

"I know you heard me" She stated plainly as she leant back on the fur rug with her hands stretched behind her. She acted as though this was a common everyday chat.

"You always do this!" Hermione said angrily as she stood up to look at her sister. "Just when I get on with life from our last out-raw, you have to do this!" Toni angrily stood up to face her. She was slightly taller and more rigged than Hermione.

"Do what?" Toni said with a small smirk playing at her lips.

"This" Hermione said as she indicated between herself and he sister. "You don't want me to be happy! You want everyone to know you're better than me, you can't stand that I took the attention away from you for one minute! ONE MINUTE!" Hermione screamed as she pointed her finger at Toni in a deadly way.

"WHAT! You took the attention away form me for seven years Hermione! Ever since that Freak visited you I have been invisible to mum and dad! Hermione this, Hermione that, Hermione has top grades. You should look up to Hermione, one day she'll make history!" Hermione shot her sister a disgusted look.

"Yeah right. We both know that when mum and dad are around IM THE ONE THAT IS INVISIBLE! I'm the one who gets the 'Look up to Toni speech' I'm the one that gets the Toni this, Toni that speech. I'm the one who was neglected my entire childhood" Hermione felt a hot salty tear run down her cheek and she ignored it. She turned her head to a side to see Draco still looking at the two of them. "When I'm around you, the world goes dry and I feel myself go numb. I have no life when around you…" Toni stood shocked for a moment before composing herself lightly.

"You are a freak Hermione. You and you're albino husband. You will never fit in with this family; you will always be an outcast. No one will ever love you the way they could love me" Toni said in barely above a whisper. Hermione hadn't even realised because she moved so quickly, that she had slapped Toni across the right side of her cheek. Toni stumbled backwards and cupped her Bright red cheek

"That is ENOUGH!" Hermione heard her mum yell form the doorway. She briskly walked over to Hermione and Draco and pulled them by the clothes over to the door. "Leave… NOW" She roared and turned around sharply to look at Toni.

Hermione walked shakily back to bedroom. Her feet were just about to collapse under he weight, and her arms were steadily shaking. They walked into the bedroom and closed the door behind themselves. Hermione sat on the edge of the bed as Draco placed his winnings down on the bench and walked into the bathroom. He then emerged a moment later with a glass of water in his hand and two tablets in the other.

"Water, and head-ace tablets" Draco said as he handed them to Hermione. She thanked him and placed the tablets in her mouth before taking a huge gulp of water. She felt the bed erupt in ripples as Draco sat down. "Do you want to talk about it?" Hermione shook her head and pulled the elastic out of her hair. She slowly began pulling the jewellery off whilst standing up.

"No, I think we've had enough talking for this holiday" Draco gave Hermione a puzzled look.

"What do you mean?" He asked as he stood up to face Hermione.

"I mean, that tomorrow we are going back to school. I never want to see my sister for as long as I live" Hermione headed for the bathroom but Draco touched her wrist gently.

"Are you sure?" Hermione abruptly turned around to face Draco. She roughly ran her hands her hair and sighed rudely.

"Can you just pack the bags please? I'm going to have a very, very long shower. When I get out I'm sleeping and where on the first flight back tomorrow" Hermione began walking to the door again but was stoped by Draco lightly grabbing her wrist.

"Please just-"

"NO!" Hermione snapped angrily. Draco let go of her hand and Hermione slinked away. She slammed the bedroom door shut and gently sat into the bath. She pulled a towel around her cold body and began to lightly cry into it. After no time at all she had fallen asleep in the bath. After two hours of Hermione being in the bathroom Draco got nervous and peeked through the door. He walked in once he saw Hermione's hair peering over the top of the bath. He then walked back into the bedroom and wrapped the blanket around Hermione before he also went back to bed.

Hey how are you guys? I hope you like this chapter, I wanted to make it long because I didn't want to spend to much time on the holiday since I have a few ideas for up coming chapters.

**OK thank you all so much. **

**Xo xo xo ox oxoxo Alex**


	21. All i want for christmas

It had been exactly a week since the catastrophe in France with Hermione and her sister and Draco was starting to get worried about Hermione. She would spend long nights in the library reading or studying and would spend countless hours on the rock over looking the lake. Several times during the week she would forget what she was doing, or would suddenly stop something she was doing and would stare into nothingness.

Draco stood in the common room looking out of the long window for what seemed like the fiftieth time that week. He watched as she sat in the same spot on the rock and he watched as she gently pulled her shoes and socks off. Hermione flicked her hair over her shoulders and closed her eyes as the breeze lightly blew against her face. Ever so slowly Draco pulled away from the window and sat down on the couch.

He fiddled with the zip on his pants and decided to go for a walk to see Professor Dumbledore. Draco pulled on a pair of shoes and trotted out of the common room, he walked along the deserted hallways to Dumbledore's office. Whilst walking Draco had a lot of time to think. If someone told him a year ago that he would be married to Hermione Granger, then he would have informed them she was a mudblood in as many rude and horrible ways until they couldn't say any other word besides mudblood.

Draco frowned as he stumbled across 3 Hufflepuff students throwing hexes at each other. He pulled them apart and yelled at them for a few good minutes before taking 5 points away for each student and giving them two nights worth of detention. Draco cursed under his breath before continuing on his way. He arrived out the front of the two gargoyles stopping him from getting in to see Dumbledore.

"Er- I'm head boy" Draco said to the stone statues. They didn't move an inch so he kicked the wall. "Lollypops? Nutty shells? Patty pans? Pumpkin Pasty's?" Draco rolled his eyes and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Ahh Mr Malfoy, I see you are trying to see me?" Draco spun around at the sound of Dumbledore's voice. Draco nodded and felt foolish for kicking the wall before.

"Yes Professor" Draco mumbled. Professor Dumbledore strode up to the Gargoyles and muttered the password. They both walked up the stairs and entered the cosy office.

"Please, take a seat" Draco took a seat opposite the desk and Dumbledore sat in his seat. "Now, how may I help you?"

"Well professor, I was wondering, since its Christmas tomorrow is there anyway I could take Hermione by surprise to see my mother?" Dumbledore rested his hands on the desk in front of himself. He nodded before resting his head lightly on his palms.

"Yes I see, that should be fine. You two can travel by port key. I will call ahead to confirm you're stay with Narcissa" Draco shook his head.

"No, please I want it to be a surprise" Dumbledore nodded and slowly rose; he walked to the door and opened it before smiling a big (in Draco's opinion) fake smile. Draco forced a smile onto his face and walked past Dumbledore.

"Please feel free to come by tomorrow around 10:30" Draco nodded and walked back to the great hall to get some food. As he walked into Entrance hall he saw Hermione still sitting in the same place through a little crack in the grand oak doors. Draco sighed before stealing the bowl of chips off the table and heading outside.

In Draco's opinion it was chilly outside. The sun was soon to set and there were minimal people out on the school grounds. Draco ate a few chips whilst still walking over to the rock; he could see in the distance a few people practicing quidditch. 'Huh…' Draco thought to himself, 'I forgot, why aren't I there anymore?'

"Hey" Draco muttered as he sat down next to Hermione. She merely acknowledged him but still stared out to the lake. Hermione was sitting cross-legged with her hands placed on her knees. Draco placed the wooden bowl in Hermione's lap. She slightly jumped at the feel of cold wood on her flesh but relaxed after.

"Hello" Hermione said as she closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. Hermione got a few chips and popped them in her mouth.

"Everything alright?" Hermione chewed and nodded at the same time. "Good, good. Look have we got anything planned for tomorrow?" Hermione opened her eyes and looked at Draco.

"No, I don't think so, why?" Draco shrugged.

"Because I've got a surprise for you" Hermione smiled and ate a few more chips. "Lets go inside Granger, it's cold and my hands are already frozen…" Draco stood up and grabbed Hermione's hand. She also stood up and wiped her pants. "It's cold. My hands are frozen… I'm like a solid brick wall… it's cold… brrrr… my feet are frozen… it's --" Hermione clamped her hand over his mouth and stood in front of him.

"I'm so glad I can stand you're constant whining… imagine if I couldn't" Hermione gazed onto the lake for a moment before shuddering. "I would have committed suicide by now" Draco smirked and grabbed Hermione's hand.

"That's a bit drastic don't you think? I'm not that bad" Hermione snorted before lunging at his cheek and kissing it roughly. "Don't worry, I didn't need that cheek. I'll just grow a new one once you've finished abusing this one" Hermione smiled before Draco pecked her on the lips. "Now, you need an early night sleep or else Santa wont come" Both teenagers then walked hand in hand back up to there dorm where they then settled into an early nights sleep.

Hermione was first to awake the next morning. She slowly peeled Draco's arm away from her stomach before sitting up and stretching her arms above her head. A long yawn escaped her lips before she slipped out of bed and pulled her dressing gown on and pushed her feet into her comfy light blue slippers.

She then leant across the bed with her hair falling out from behind her ears and gently shook Draco's chest.

"Draco… wake-up…" Hermione frowned, as he lay there 'apparently' asleep. "Get up" Hermione said as she poked his chest. After a few minutes she gave up and sat on the edge of the bed and contemplated what to do. "Get up you lazy ass… C'mon it's Christmas" At the mention of Christmas Draco lazily rolled over and half sat up.

"What time is it?" Draco said barely above a whisper. Hermione glanced at the bedside table clock.

"Quarter past nine" Hermione muttered. She stood up and properly stretched before the robe fell down revealing her toned legs and the singlet in which she fell asleep in last night. Draco who was absentmindedly pulling on his dressing gown looked over and gaped at Hermione. He quickly jumped over the bed before sitting on the edge of it and pulling Hermione towards himself by her waist. "Wha-"

"Look" Draco said as he tightened the singlet around Hermione's stomach. Hermione blushed before pulling away. She already felt fat and with Draco showing her she was… lets just say she didn't feel to happy right now.

"Draco please" Hermione said as she tried to pull the robe around her, but Draco ignored it and studied her stomach.

"Look…" Draco said as he lifted her singlet up revealing her stomach. He squatted Hermione's attempts to pull her singlet back down and focused on her stomach. "Stop it and watch" He placed a hand on the right of her stomach and smiled when he felt a tiny miniscule possibly not even there bump. "Can you see it?" Draco said as hit eyes lit up.

"See what?" Hermione said as she sighed and rolled her eyes downwards. Draco grumbled something before standing up and pulling the dressing gown that was on the bed around him.

"Lets go then" Draco muttered as he headed for the bedroom door. Hermione gave him an odd look before sighing and fastening her robes up and following after him. "Oi hurry up, there's presents and stuff" Hermione waddled down the steps quickly and took a seat on the couch as Draco put all different shapes and sizes, colours and rattling presents in front of her. It was at that moment that Hermione realised there was a small sparkly silver Christmas tree on the coffee table around the size of half a metre or so.

"How sweet" Hermione said as Draco shoved a black package into her arms. It was smallish just around the size of a… "How sweet, Ron got me a book" She handed the book over to Draco and he half looked interested before handing it back and turning back to ripping his presents open.

Hermione looked at her pile of presents and bit the right side of her cheek before pulling a pink box with a black ribbon around it towards her.

"Guess what Pansy gave me" Draco muttered as he lifted a bright red box up in the air. "A whip, and handcuffs" Hermione snorted and forgot about the present.

"Are you serious?" Draco nodded before handing the letter towards Hermione that was attached to Pansy's present.

_Draco,_

_She might not give you half the satisfaction I did but at least you can have kinky sex now. Think of me every time you two have sex and at least it would be half good now._

"Do we have to keep the present?" Hermione said with a disgusted look on her face.

"That would be… hell no!" Draco chucked both the whip and handcuffs on the ground before turning back to his next present. Hermione then remembered her other present and opened the particularly large box. Once opened she almost burst out laughing but managed to keep her cool.

"Oh look what Ginny… and Blaise sent us?" Draco leaned over but Hermione blocked the view of the box. "The letter says- 'Just in case of an emergency'-" Hermione then preceded to hand the box over to Draco.

"A box of condoms" Draco said as he picked up a cherry flavoured condom. "No doubt it was Blaise's idea" Hermione smiled, and pocketed the cherry flavoured condom. "What the whole box wasn't enough?" Hermione snorted and continued to open her presents. "Huh… Crabbe and Goyle gave us a baby bed… where is it?" Then out of nowhere a small cream coloured baby bed appeared in front of the fire.

"Oh, they said they made it themselves…" Hermione looked up at Draco and they both contemplated the same answer. "It would be more special to us if we just er- kept it as a… you know memento…"

"Yeah…" Hermione then opened her second last present and frowned as she read the letter. "Oi, listen to this-

'_Hermione and Draco, it was a pleasure seeing you in France only one week ago. You're father and I miss you two tremendously. There is a little under a week left until the end of the holidays, please reconsider coming back to France._

Love Mother' 

"There is no way in hell I am going back to France" Hermione said threw the letter aside and attacked her enormous soft present. Inside were five baby boy clothes and five baby girls' clothes. All the different colours and patterns made Hermione smile. "Baby clothes" Hermione said as she set them aside.

"Yeah I got some here to, surprisingly from you're mother" Draco put his pile of baby clothes down before resting back into the chair. "I've got no presents left… what about you" Hermione shrugged and pulled the last present towards herself. It was a small black glass box with the words 'To love isn't as hard as to Hate' engraved on the top.

Hermione smiled at it before suspiciously looking up and locking eyes with Draco. He quickly looked left then right then slowly back to Hermione again. "Don't act like you're the innocent child…" he shrugged before propping his feet up on the coffee table.

"Well I do what I can" Hermione smiled before slowly opening the engraved black box. Inside was the best gift Hermione had ever gotten. She smiled and lightly chuckled before lifting it up out of the box. All that was inside the box was a little scribbled note saying-

'_I o u- _

_Whatever you like for one whole day (use it wisely), _

_One present (whatever you like) _

_One incredible date (with great after sex) _

_AND one kiss from Draco Malfoy. The best kisser in the entire world._

_(Only valid unless you give Draco Malfoy head)_

"This is the best present ever," Hermione said before she leant over and kissed Draco on the lips. He reached out and placed a hand on Hermione's neck and the other hand on her thigh. Ever so slowly Draco pushed his tongue into Hermione's mouth and caressed her tongue with his, he began to pull at her top. Hermione smiled and pulled out of the kiss before resting back on the couch. She looked at her Christmas present from Draco again before chuckling.

She put her hand in her dressing gown pocket and pulled out a dark green box with gold edges. "Merry Christmas… I got it for you when I was in Hogsmeade last…" Draco nodded and opened the box. "Do you like it?" Draco turned to Hermione with a big grin on his face.

"Yeah it's cool" Draco pulled out a flawless silver wrist watch and put it on. It fit perfectly and had 'Draco Malfoy' engraved around the rim.

"Er- with the watch it's a special recorder so you can remember certain spells and techniques on how to use them…" Draco smirked before eyeing Hermione

"Trust you to make something so good like a watch turn into an academic thing" he pause before smiling "I have another surprise for you" Draco said as he stood up. He pulled Hermione up and all presents fell to the ground un-noticed. "Ok go up, have a shower get dressed into nice clothes and pack an over night bag. I will meet you back here in say… half hour so the time will be 10 past 10"

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked as she watched Draco head up to the bedroom. A skip was in his walk along with an enormous goofy grin.

"It's a surprise" Draco then skipped up the stairs and once he got to the top he slightly jumped in the air and clicked his heels together. Hermione half smiled before making her way to the shower. After half an hour she emerged from the bedroom altogether, wearing plain dark denim jeans and a black t-shirt, her hair was clad above her head in an extremely messy bun.

"Draco what do I wear?" Hermione said in frustration as she held up the bundles of clothes Draco just noticed she was holding.

"Something nice" Hermione looked at Draco and noticed he was wearing black pants with plain black t-shirt and a black jacket. Hermione growled in frustration once again before trudging into the bedroom. She came out 10 minutes later wearing a plain black dress, which she bought in Hogsmeade. It came to just above her knees and had small spaghetti straps. "See that's nice" Draco said as he through down the prefect's duties he was glancing over.

"Are you sure?" Hermione said as she turned sideways and looked in the long mirror in the bedroom. "I look like a bloody Hippogriff!" Draco smiled before going over to get their overnight bags.

"Ah correction my dear Granger, a HOT Hippogriff" Draco lightly chuckled as he heard Hermione mumble he had a fat head.

"Where are we going?" Hermione said as she pushed Draco out of the bedroom and closed the door. "Draco" Hermione said in frustration after he didn't answer her.

"I told you it's a surprise," Hermione groaned before trudging along behind Draco. After a short walk Draco stopped and turned to Hermione, who in turn sent him a… not scared but anxious look.

"Please-"

"No more questions until we get there" Hermione opened her mouth then grudgingly shut it. Draco lead her to Dumbledore's office. He tapped on the door three times and heard a muffled 'Come in' on the other side of the door. Draco gave Hermione one last smile before pushing the door open and walking into the room.

"Ahh, exactly on time" Dumbledore said as he placed his quill on the desk and stood up. Slowly he walked over to a silver plated cabinet and revealed a little ink well. "Now just hold onto this and you will be on you're way" Draco nodded and took the ink well. He adjusted the bags he was holding and took Hermione's hand. He put her hand on the ink well and she gave him an odd look. "Safe trip" Dumbledore murmured before strolling over to his desk again.

Hermione didn't understand what was happening. She was just about to open her mouth when she fell a pull in her abdomen. Draco and herself were being pulled up into a parallel world. Bright colours and a swirling sensation over took her mind before everything settled down and Hermione felt her feet planted firmly on the ground.

Hey, MERRY CHRISTMAS! Ok ok so it's august, be hey a girls got to wish… lol 

**Please review and have a good merry august…**

**XoXo Alex**


	22. Meeting the InLaw

"You can let go now," Draco whispered as he slowly pulled the inkwell away. Hermione kept her eyes tightly closed, the motion sickness and pregnancy was taking an effect on her. Slowly her eyes opened and they came into focus on an overly large living room. It was cream with two large soft flower patterned couches and a small oak wood coffee table between the two couches. Hermione took a step forward and ran her hand lightly of the couch.

"What do you think?" Draco asked as he walked forwards with the bags.

"I am thinking… 'Whose house is this?'" Hermione asked as she stared wide-eyed at Draco. She walked forwards and peered out into the marble entrance hall.

"This dear Granger, is the Malfoy Manor" Draco said as he extended his arms in an open gesture.

"This is you're house?" Hermione said as she gapped at him. She walked into the entrance hall before walking back into Draco's gaze.

"We need to go find my mother" Draco said as he placed the bags down. He then started walking across the wide entrance hall to two large cream coloured doors. He motioned for Hermione to follow whilst he knocked on the doors three times. "Mother?" Draco asked as he cupped Hermione's hand and entered the room

"Draco?" A very Stunned Narcissa asked as she stood up from the very large rectangular table she was seated at. It was then that Hermione and Draco became very nervous. There was all her business associates seated along the rectangular table. "Draco" Narcissa said more warmly as she rushed over to Draco and hugged her precious only child.

Narcissa unlike Lucius had a heart. She was beautiful down to the bone. She had long blonde hair and vibrant blue eyes. She was dressed in a plain white suit skirt and a white jacket with brown frills under it.

"Mother…" Draco half choked out as he tried to pull away from Narcissa death grip and not very subtle kisses on the cheek.

"Oh my" Narcissa said as she noticed Hermione a moment later. "You must be Hermione? Am I right?"

"Yes Mrs Malfoy" Hermione said shyly. All the men in suits were staring at the happy family reunion.

"I have heard a lot about you from Dumbledore" Narcissa suddenly turned around with a wide smile on her face. "Five minute brake" Narcissa declared to the room. The businessmen all smiled and happily left the room. "You're more beautiful than Dumbledore said" Narcissa said as she sent her attention back to Hermione. "And those eyes my, my aren't the bold" Hermione lightly blushed and sent a glance over to Draco.

"Hermione this is my mother Narcissa, Mother this is Hermione, my wife" Draco said as he stepped between them and formally introduced them.

"Oh she is precious" Narcissa said warmly. "And the baby. I was absolutely delighted when I found out you are pregnant! We now get to go shopping for the baby and get yourself something to and… wait how did you two get here?"

"Dumbledore" Draco said plainly as he walked over to the rectangle table and grabbed a chocolate chip cookie that was on the plate in the middle of the table.

"Oh fabulous" Narcissa said as she lightly hugged Hermione.

"Where only here for one night, so I was thinking that tonight we could go out for dinner than laze around tomorrow?" Narcissa half smiled.

"I like the idea, but I have to work on you're fathers case" Draco raised an eyebrow and stopped eating his biscuit.

"Why?"

"… Honey there is no easy way to tell you this, but once you're father gets the Kiss, he has put a glitch in the system" Narcissa said looking quite sad. "When he gets the kiss it stats that you need to marry and produce and heir to a pureblood woman. He also went ahead and picked someone for you" Draco clenched his fists and the biscuit crumbled to the ground. "Pansy Parkinson"

Pansy Parkinson.

Pansy Fucking Parkinson.

Draco immediately burst out with some colourful language while Hermione held onto a chair for balance. Why was something always popping up in there relationship? And why was it always Pansy Parkinson that caused the popping up?

"Granger? Granger?" Draco asked as he tried to get her attention. Hermione shook her head and looked at him. He was red with anger. "What do we do?" Hermione didn't realise how long she had been daydreaming, because Narcissa had left the room and she was alone with Draco.

"Well (cough) there must be a loop whole in this so called… system" Hermione said as she sat down in the chair Narcissa used to previously occupy. She placed her elbows on the table and put her head in her hands. Draco sat down on the chair next to her on the right.

"So our current situation is, we need to stay married to protect ourselves from… everything, but keeping in mind Dumbledore has a lot of protection on us. So the next complication is the fact that if I want my fathers fortune I have to marry Pansy… which means getting divorced to you which means-"

"That were screwed…" Hermione cut in. "I think that you should do what's right… I… well… The date of the kiss in August 4th so you have plenty to decided…"

"Yeah" Draco mumbled. "Granger…"

"Hmm" Hermione answered which meant yes.

"I want you to know that I really like you" Hermione smiled as Draco leaned forwards and captured her lips in a soft yet intense kiss. Hermione moved her lips with his and imagined kissing someone else? Would their lips fit against hers?

Hermione smiled and leaned out. She ran her index finger down Draco's cheek before lightly kissing his chin and bottom lip.

"Why do you have to do that?" Draco asked as he stood up and pulled Hermione up by her hand.

"Do what?" Hermione asked jokingly in a defensive tone.

"Make me want you even more" Hermione smiled before pushing him in the arm.

"Shut-up and show me you're childhood room" Hermione announced happily as she headed towards the large wooden doors.

The day carried on happily as Draco showed Hermione around the entire manor. He showed her his bedroom, his favourite areas of the house, favourite hideouts. In fact he showed her everything so it took the entire day… Except for when he disappeared for half an hour leaving Hermione on her own his bedroom. Oh she had fun. She sat on his bed and read his old birthday cards from when he was turning 9; soon enough Hermione had retreated to lying down and rubbing her hands over her tiny bump of a stomach.

"Hi baby, it's you're mummy" Hermione started. "Now I no you weren't born under the right circumstances, but I want you to no that you're daddy and I will love you know matter what…" Hermione paused before thinking of an after thought "Even if you're dad is a blonde" Hermione said as she lightly smiled and rubbed her stomach.

"I resent that," Draco said as he walked into the room with a smile on his face. "I have something to show you later" Draco said with a wink, and a roll of the eyes from Hermione.

When the sun was setting and the sky getting darker, Draco slowly took a hold of Hermione's hand and guided her outside. He led her past the green coloured fields and past the large green house. He took her down a little pebble path for half an acre before stopping in the middle of the path.

Draco gradually made his way around Hermione until he was standing directly behind her. He then placed his hands over her eyes and continued walking.

"Malfoy!" Hermione squealed lightly as she placed her hands around Draco's wrists.

"Granger. Stop. Moving." Draco said stubbornly. "Ok there's a log so lightly step over it" Hermione lifted her foot a bit higher and felt the log. She stepped over it and so did Draco.

"Are we almost there yet?" Hermione asked in a groan.

"Almost… now I'm going to remove my hands ok?" Hermione nodded and felt a little weight lifted off her face. Slowly she opened her eyes and gasped at the sight that awaited her. A big crystal clear lake with light pink and purple lilies and green little chirping bugs where scattered in front of her view for miles.

"Its… it's breath taking" Hermione said as she took a step forwards and stared at the peaceful lake. She looked up and saw where the sun meets the earth. It was making light pink and orange ripples go through the sky causing the clouds to puff up and give a stronger vibrant effect to the sky.

"Come on" Draco said as he pulled on the sleeve of Hermione's jacket. It was then that Hermione noticed a red and white-patched picnic blanket with a picnic basket.

"Oh… you made this for me?" Hermione said with a sigh and a smile.

"Well… yeah I guess so" Draco led Hermione over to the blanket and she sat herself down. Draco followed suit.

"So is there any special reason as to why you did this?" Hermione said as she picked a grape up and put it in her mouth.

"No… maybe… I don't know I just felt like doing something… unpredictable…" Hermione smiled.

"Yeah this is really unpredictable" Hermione rolled over and lay down on her stomach. Lightly her t-shirt went up and Draco softly ran his hand over her lower back, until a faint white line went under his fingers, instant flash backs of the scar back at her house a few months ago came to him. He lifted her top up and tried to look at the scar, but Hermione pulled it down and sat up with a loud cough.

"What happened?"

"Nothing" she said as she tried to rid of the conversation. "So what's for dinner?" Hermione said as she went to investigate the picnic basket.

"Granger" Draco said in a husky voice.

"What?" Hermione said in a brisk tone. Her head wiped up to look straight in Draco's eyes. "What?" she asked again. He just looked at her until she caved in. "Fine, I didn't want to tell you because its embarrassing" Hsermione said as she smiled and blushed. "I was probably 10 and I was at the park with my mum and there was this boy I used to like, so I got on the swing and was trying to show off, but the next thing I realised I had slashed my back on a loose piece of metal and I was being rushed to the hospital by my mum… lets just say the boy laughed like crazy" Hermione said before she blushed and turned her head away.

Draco tried to stifle a laugh but he couldn't help it he burst out laughing. Hermione whacked him over the leg and she to turned out laughing. After a while Hermione stopped laughing and so did Draco. They sat there in silence before Hermione looked out onto the lake.

"If someone told me one year ago that I would be married and having your baby I would have admitted them to St Mungo's myself" Hermione said softly.

"I know. I still can't believe that I talk freely with you know" There was an awkward silence and Hermione fiddled with her nails. "What happens when all the death eaters are captured and were safe… what do we do then?" Draco asked out of curiosity.

"I don't know" Hermione said as saw the sun just starting to disappear. Hermione then started laughing and after few minutes of her laughing with tears streaming down her eyes. Draco let out a few chuckles before raising an eyebrow and wondering why she was acting like this.

"What's so funny" Hermione wiped the tears under her eyes. The laugh turned into a chuckle before she let out a few sighs and breathing in deeply to try and catch her breathe.

"You're Draco Malfoy" Hermione said with a smile. "An arrogant, cocky, selfish, stuck up, conceited, did I mention arrogant? …" Hermione smiled and saw Malfoy's lip twitching.

"And?" Draco drawled.

"What happened to you? You just suddenly turned nice…" Draco raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Is that a bad thing?" Hermione shook her head before quickly leaning over and placing a sweet kiss on his lips.

"No, no, no, no" Hermione said quickly as she placed her hand on his knee.

"You had an affect on me I guess" Draco said after a while.

"I guess you had an affect on me to…" Hermione said with a smile, as she brushed her hair behind her ear.

The entire night was spontaneously good and romantic in Hermione's opinion and soon enough they were walking back, hand in hand to Draco's child hood home.

Hey, hows it going? 

**Anyhu please review, and also the next chapter wont be up for a while because I'm going on holidays. Sorry**

**XoXo Alex**


	23. Chats with Mum

Hermione groaned as she rolled over in the bed with sheets getting tangled against her warm body even more. She heard the bedroom door open and the distinct sound of heals clicking against hard wooden floor before it abruptly stopped next to her side of the bed. Hermione tried to ignore the constant tapping of the heal that had began tapping on the ground a few moments ago but curiosity got the best of her and she forced her tired eyes open.

"Oh good you're awake" Beamed Narcissa as she pushed Hermione aside so she could sit down on the side of the bed. Hermione rolled a bit before moving aside anyways.

"Oh good" Hermione murmured silently before noticing Draco wasn't on his side of the bed. "Where's Draco?" Hermione asked in a tired and croaky voice, as she sat up.

"Oh, he's got some legal business to attend to" Narcissa said with a big friendly smile.

"Oh…" Hermione said as she pulled the blankets around her upper body

"So I have a question," Narcissa said as she adjusted herself on the bed and neatened her work skirt. "What happens when the baby is born… will you and Draco get divorced?" This question threw Hermione off completely. "Because Dumbledore had told me everything…"

"Well… I… Narcissa" Hermione started as she tried to approach the answer by a different angle. "Draco and I will take everyday as it comes, we cannot predict the future no our hearts…" Hermione said, with a determined look in her eyes as she looked straight into Narcissa's eyes.

"How will you cope if you get divorced?" Narcissa asked with concern.

"If were getting divorced when this is over…" Hermione had to stop and think about it for a moment, before continuing on. "Then I don't know, I suppose I'll be a single mother. But I hope nothing does happen" Hermione said before breaking eye contact and looking down at her hands. "I've fallen for him Narcissa, and I'm everything he hates in a girl, im not a pureblood, I'm not pretty or, or that attractive I'm just me… just Hermione Granger" Hermione said on the verge of tears.

"I (cough) have to go see if Draco's finished," Narcissa muttered whilst standing up and straightening her skirt, she then proceeded to leave the room in a hurry, her heels clicking against the hard wood floor. Hermione lay back down on the bed and stared up at the roof, what would she do?

XXooXXoo

Draco signed the last piece of paper and sighed. One hour and a half of listening to his mother Lawyers drag on and on, and another hour of signing worthless pieces of paper that would stay locked up for years and years to come in an old broken cabinet. Draco stood up and rubbed his temples, the day was not going well for him so far, and to make matters worse he had to go back to Hogwarts soon.

"OK Mr. Malfoy, you are free to go" An elderly man with a bald patch in the middle of his head said. Draco focused on the bald patch and noticed it shined in certain lights.

"Thanks" Draco muttered before standing up and leaving the room as fast as possible. He headed down the long hallway and was thinking of one thing. Hermione. Draco smiled as he started at the door handle, before he heard Hermione and his mother talking.

"…Were getting divorced when this is over" He heard Hermione say. Draco froze on the spot and stared at the door handle. He had feelings for Hermione, big feelings if you could say that. Draco turned around and walked across the narrow hallway. He walked into the spare room, which happened to be another bedroom just a bit smaller than his own, but with a few brighter colours. Draco stared at the opposite wall and after a few moments he heard his mother exit the room and the door faintly clicking behind him, he turned to see her standing they're with a lopsided grin on her face.

"My baby boy is growing up," Narcissa said as she wrapped her arms around his slender frame.

"Mum" Draco said in a low voice causing he to take a step back and sigh.

"Can a mother not show her affection towards her only son?" Narcissa asked with a smile on her face.

"I suppose so…" Draco said in a bored tone.

"We need to talk" Narcissa said as she walked over to the bed and patted the seat next to her. "Now, I think Hermione is a lovely girl, except you need to think logically for the future… obviously you are not in love with Hermione, so what's the difference if you marry Pansy? Once all death eaters are caught, which is from what I hear only a couple and they have many leads, then you can get divorce and then we can keep our money, we will be so happy" Narcissa ended with a happy big smile.

"I-I-…" Draco started but was cut off by Narcissa.

"I expect you will make the right choice" Narcissa smiled a big smile before walking out of the room, her heels clicking against the wooden floor as she went. After a while Draco mustered up all the courage he had and put on a stone face before leaving the room with a sneer on his face. He entered the bedroom to see Hermione making the bed and singing to herself. She was wearing a plain white skirt and a singlet. Draco noticed her rather large stomach and couldn't help but feel the smile grace his lips as he thought about his daughter.

"Where going" Draco said rudely as he sneered.

"Ok" Hermione said in a happy voice as she pulled her bag onto the bed and zipped it up. "I was thinking that maybe we could go to Diagon Alley later then go back to school?" Hermione asked as she turned around with a smile on her face.

"No" Draco stated plainly as he sneered and turned around quickly. "Get you're things and follow me" Hermione shrugged his attitude off and followed him at a quick pace. She followed him all the way down the corridor where he then slammed the dining room doors open causing all the business associates to spin round in there glum black chairs and glare at Draco. Narcissa peered over the top of her glasses and placed the quill down she had just began using.

"Something wrong?" Narcissa asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Where leaving. See you in a few months" Draco turned around rudely and expected his mother to start crying and beg for him to stay but instead he got something entirely different.

"Ok then, safe trip" Narcissa turned back to what she was saying and Draco closed one door before she piped up towards him again. "Oh and don't forget our little chat, I expect you're wise enough to make me happy" Narcissa then waved an arm in the air and ignore Draco as she went back to her work.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked in curiosity as Draco grabbed her upper arm and dragged her into the living room.

"Nothing" Hermione made a slight face as Draco pulled her from one side of the room to the other and dragged the bags along.

"Hey, hey, hey" Hermione said as she pulled her arm out of his grasped. "I need that arm" Draco mumbled something along the lines of 'I don't care' and Hermione frowned. "What's you're problem? We said we would tell each other if anything was wrong" Hermione said as she cocked her head to a side.

"Nothing. Is. Wrong" Draco said as he grabbed the flow powder and threw it into the fire. He pulled Hermione in and yelled Hogwarts for the entire mansion to hear.

The arrived back at Hogwarts in no time and Hermione hurriedly stepped out and walked out of Dumbledore's office with Draco trailing behind.

"What's you're problem" Hermione spun around and put her hand to her chest.

"What's my Problem? What the hell is you're problem! I was in a good mood today and now you have ruined it" Hermione said bitterly before she then spun back around and ignored Draco as she kept walking forwards.

"Well maybe if you hadn't of talked to my mother about us getting divorced when this is finished, then I wouldn't be so friggin mad!" Hermione's mouth fell into an O shaped as she spun around once again to look at him.

"I did no such thing!" Hermione retorted quickly. "Maybe if you're mother wasn't such a nosey lady then you wouldn't have jumped to the wrong conclusion!" Hermione said as she took a few strides forwards and poked him in the chest.

"Don't you dare talk about my mother with a tone like that! She is simply looking out for my best" Draco said as he put his hand around Hermione's wrist.

"Let go of me now" Hermione said in a deadly tone.

"Give me one good reason why I should?" Draco said as he looked down his nose at Hermione.

"Because if you don't" Hermione started. "I will through up on you" Draco immediately let go and Hermione ran off down the corridor with her hand over her mouth. She just reached the girls toilets before she collapsed onto a cubicle and emptied her stomach. After a few minutes of that she felt someone pull her hair out of her face and hold onto it behind her head. "Leave me (through up again) Alone" Hermione said with her head buried in the toilet.

"Not until you're feeling better," Draco responded.

"I'm feeling better" Hermione responded quickly. Draco didn't let go of her hair; instead he held onto it tighter and gently massaged the back of Hermione's neck. "OK I'm fine now," Hermione, said as she wiped her mouth and attempted to stand up. Hermione felt incredibly sick as she waddled over to the sink and washed her mouth out.

"You ok?" Draco asked with concern as he watched Hermione. She nodded slowly as she drank and spat the water. "Are we ok?" Draco asked out of curiosity. He expected Hermione to nod but instead she shrugged and stood up at full height.

"The question is _Malfoy,_ Are you ok?" Hermione said before walking past him and out of the girl's lavatories.

Hey, how are you guys?

I had a lovely holiday but by the end I was itching for my laptop to write more chapters and stories. I even wrote a story up then and I am transferring to Microsoft word now.

Anyhu I hope you all liked it. Sorry it's a bit… not that good, but anyhu please review. Loov you all so much

Also please check out my new fic, It's Hermione and Draco OFFCOURSE and it's quite a dark fic but it came to me one day, it's called –To dance the night away. It's about… I'll let you find out for yourselves

Xoxoxo alex


	24. Meeting Whitey

The holidays slowly came to an end and school started again. When Hermione wasn't doing school work, head girl duties or homework she practically spent all her time in the library and avoiding Draco as much as possible. Draco on the other hand at night would sleep out on the couch to give Hermione her space and during the day would vacate to the quidditch pitch and help some third years who wanted to make the Quidditch team.

"Alright so most of you want to be either keepers or beaters. So we'll play a short game and then see how much you know" Draco said as he let the all the balls go and blow the whistle. Two teams flew up into the air. After a few hours of practice when the sun was setting, Draco retired to the common room where he then flopped onto the soft couch and absorbed its energy.

"My bloody feet" Hermione said as she slowly walked into the room. Over the progressive weeks her stomach had become much larger and made it hard for her to sit and stand occasionally.

"Want some help?" Draco asked from the couch. Hermione jumped a little bit as to she didn't know Draco was there and awkwardly walked towards the other couch with her hands full of books.

"Not from you" Hermione mumbled silently as she set her things down on the coffee table with a loud THUMP and sat down.

"I heard you" Draco muttered as he stood up and headed towards the bedroom to get away form Hermione.

"I'm sorry" Hermione called with a sigh as she attempted to stand up. Draco gave her the sympathy look and went over to help her. "I'm sorry for the past couple of weeks too…" Hermione said faintly as Draco clasped her hand and hauled her up off the couch.

"It's fine, but… you just need to understand I got a lot of stuff going on alright?" Hermione nodded and kissed him on the cheek sweetly.

"I understand, but you need to know that I have a lot going on right now also, ok?" Hermione said as she held his hands in front of her and fiddled with the ring on his finger.

"Ok, but there's just one more thing I want you to know" Draco said with a cheeky smirk. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him and smiled.

"Oh yeah and what's that?" Hermione said with a smile. She was glad Draco and her were talking again, when she was supposed to be mad at him it hurt her a lot more than she thought it had.

"So, when are you going to use that kiss of yours I gave to you for Christmas?" Draco said playfully.

"I thought it was only valid if I gave you… something sensual?" Hermione whispered as she wrapped her arms around his lower back and tugged at his shirt lightly.

"It is, but I'm willing to make an exception" Draco whispered before he lowered his head and captured Hermione lips in his. They kissed for a few moments before Hermione pulled away with slightly pink cheeks.

"Wow, you really are the best kisser in the world" Hermione said happily. "Come on lets go meet Blaise and Ginny, I saw them down by the lake a few moments ago form the window" Hermione held onto Draco's hand as they chatted about how much they hated not speaking to each other, and walked down to the lake.

"Hey mudblood" A boy called out. Hermione was snapped out of her conversation from Draco as the two turned into the Entrance Hall to be welcome by a nasty looking group of Slytherin boys. "Oi MUDDY" The boy yelled as all the Slytherin's snickered. Draco held onto Hermione's hand tighter and pulled her along faster.

"Just ignore them" Draco whispered as he gave the group a deadly glare.

"Hey, hey mudblood" Another boy yelled out as he burst into a laughing fit and pointed at Hermione. Hermione and Draco walked faster alone through the Entrance hall Hermione lightly tripped causing her to stumble for a moment, by Draco caught her mid fall. "OH would you look at that" The boy said as he started to cause a scene. "The mudblood wanted to join her family in the dirt" Hermione stopped mid stride as he face reddened considerably, as did Draco's.

"Have you got something to say Whitey?" Draco spat rudely as he turned around and sneered at the boy.

"Why yes I do actually" Whitey said as he walked forwards with an evil smirk on his face.

"Be careful Whitey" Draco started in a deadly tone. "Were still you're superiors of the school and we can give out punishments" Hermione stood back as Draco strode towards the boy who burst out laughing and had to double over and clutch his stomach.

"Oh please, don't make me laugh! It hurts my stomach to much" Whitey said through tears of laughter. Draco gritted his teeth and looked at the other laughing Slytherin's. After a few moments Whitey stood up and wiped his face before looking over at Hermione. "Hey mudblood, how'd you like to get with a real Man?" Whitey said as he ran his hands over his chest and winked. Draco took a stepped forwards so his nose was almost touching Whitey's.

"Please refrain yourself from referring to my wife as a mudblood and plainly trying to pick her up in front of me" Draco said coldly. Whitey stood up to his full height and sneered.

"Or what? You'll give me a detention? Take away a few house points?" Whitey said with a smile.

"I'm watching you Whitey ok, just stay away," Draco said with a sneer before he turned around and started walking towards Hermione.

"You can't keep an eye on me every second of the day, and when you're not watching I'll be with her. Pumping into her harder and harder than you could. Making her scream out my name in ecstasy. Making her wither in pleasure underneath me. Making her-" Before Whitey and quite frankly Draco new what was happening, Draco's fist had collided with Whitey's head faster than anything before.

Whitey responded quickly and flew his own punch into Draco's stomach. Draco punched him again and a few moments later both boy's were rolling around on the ground hitting, punching, scratching, kicking, elbowing and looking all bloody and gross.

"STOP IT!" Hermione screeched as she kicked Whitey in the back. All his thugs and cronies came and held Hermione back as she tried to get to Draco, who was faintly loosing the fight. Actually he was loosing completely because Whitey was on top of him smashing his head into the ground. "STOP IT!" Hermione yelled again. She felt one of the thug's grope her breast and Hermione kneed him in the balls causing him to double over in pain and clutch them.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" Professor McGonagall screeched as she waved her wand vigorously sending all students near her flying up into the air then back onto the hard ground. "I am disgusted by the state of this! Everyone to Albus's office… NOW!" McGonagall turned bright red and stormed away.

Hermione stumbled to get up for a moment before walking over towards Draco and kneeling down to clean his blooded nose. "Draco, come on" Hermione whispered as she tried to help him up off the ground. After a few minutes of struggling Draco managed to lean his full weight onto Hermione's slim frame and Hermione wrapped her arm around his waist. After a few minutes of Hermione clumsily walking Draco down a few random corridors they finally arrived out the front of Dumbledore's office where the Slytherin's where holding up Whitey from falling to the ground, he looked a bit better than Draco but was still covered in blood.

"In… now!" McGonagall commanded as she appeared in front of the two gargoyles. Hermione waited for all the Slytherin's to go in before pulling Draco in who was almost unconscious. "Sit…" McGonagall said as she conjured up two chairs for Hermione and Draco. Hermione put him down in one before using the sleeve of her top to wipe away the blood from under his eye. All the Slytherin's sat in a line on the opposite side of the room where McGonagall stood in the middle.

"Mr White" Dumbledore said as he slowly stood up from the seat he was sitting in. "Would you care to explain to me what happened here?" Dumbledore said as he motioned to Hermione and Draco.

"Well Professor" Whitey said as he put on his upset face. "We were just standing in the Entrance hall minding our own business when Malfoy showed up with Granger and tried to start us" Hermione stood up outraged and pointed a finger at Whitey.

"That is a lie! Professor he is lying!" Hermione yelled as she glared at Whitey who smirked behind McGonagall's back.

"Mrs Malfoy, please control yourself" McGonagall said with a shocked face that the head girl would do something like that.

"Please Professor, I'm not lying" Whitey started in a soft nurturing voice that Slytherin's definitely shouldn't have. "I think that Granger here, is just trying to save her position as head girl," he said as he rolled his head and pretended to feel hurt. Hermione stood there shocked as she abruptly turned to Dumbledore and took a few steps towards his desk

"Professor Dumbledore sir, we did nothing. Draco and I were going to visit Blaise and Ginny when these boys" Hermione said as she threw the Slytherin's a disgusted look. "Started to call out a vulgar names towards my heritage, Draco couldn't take it so he stood up for me and ended up like this!" Hermione said as she threw her hand backwards and pointed to an almost unconscious Draco Malfoy.

"Mr Malfoy, is this true?" Draco slowly nodded his headed and Whitey stood up and Hermione took a seat.

"Professor, He threw the first punch! He was asking for it" Whitey said with a smirk as when both McGonagall and Dumbledore turned to Hermione and Draco.

"Well Mrs Malfoy, is that the case" McGonagall asked. Hermione opened her mouth then closed it again. She hated lying to teachers, ever since she was little she always said to herself that she wouldn't lie to a teacher so she would be a better student, so reluctantly Hermione nodded her head and looked down. "Well you six can give us a moment please" Hermione hauled Draco up and dragged him out of the room before anyone else could say anything.

"Draco, come on you need to be awake" Hermione said as she set him down on the ground to lean against the wall.

"I am" Draco slurred. He coughed causing blood to come out of his mouth. Hermione sighed and helped Draco up; she began dragging him down the corridor to hospital wing.

"Madam Pomfrey" Hermione called as she set Draco on a bed.

"Oh my! Child what happened?" Madam Pomfrey said as she waved his wand.

"He got into a fight," Hermione said as she sat on Draco's side of the bed. Madam Pomfrey began waving her wand over Draco and soon she was giving him different potions to ease the pain and fix his bruises.

"So, Mr Malfoy has three broken ribs, a sprained wrist and a bruised liver. He has some nasty cuts on the back of his head, but other than that he is going to live" Hermione let out the breathe she had been holding and a moment later Professor Dumbledore walked into the hospital wing.

"Poppy" Dumbledore said in his usual soft voice "Would you mind giving us a moment please"

"Not at all. Mr Malfoy please drink this" Pomfrey said as she set a glass of purple liquid down on the bedside table and bustled away.

"Well then" Dumbledore started with a sad look on his face, "Mr Malfoy, Minerva and myself have come to one conclusion. You are a school leader, and at the start of the year you were told to set a good example. I'm sorry but I am going to have to remove you're head boy title"

"WHAT!" Hermione said just a bit louder than she thought. "I-I sorry professor, but this isn't our fault It's all Whitey's fault" Hermione said as she pointed to the door.

"He is getting a punishment to Mrs Malfoy, He and his three friends are having a two week suspension for provoking the head boy and girl and causing mischief in the halls of Hogwarts." He paused and looked at Hermione over the top of his half rim spectacles before looking down at Draco. "Do you understand Mr Malfoy?" Draco nodded and looked sad.

"I do, but do I have to move out of the common room?" Hermione held her breathe for a moment. She couldn't live with anyone else that would just be horrible.

"Yes, I am afraid so. You may have the day off tomorrow to pack you're things and head down to the Slytherin dorms… good night" Dumbledore said before he turned and left the two confused students.

"Sorry" Draco mumbled as he tried to sink into his bed further.

"No, it's alright you were just sticking up for me…" Hermione murmured. "I'm going to go to bed I'll… bye" Hermione said before she pecked Draco on the cheek quickly and left. Hermione walked out into the corridor as she felt tears coming on. Draco her husband, the father of her un-born baby was being forced to move out of… of their home. "Could this day get any worse?" Hermione yelled in frustration to the empty corridor.

Hey, please please please review and im sorry it took so long to get this chapter up but I've had a lot going on. Sorry

I loov you all and tell me what you think of this chapter.

XOXOoxooxOOox Alex.


	25. The Bitter Sweet Truth

Hermione leant against the bedroom wall with one foot propped up against the wall and her arms folded over her chest. "If he hadn't of provoked you" Hermione murmured angrily as she watched Draco limp from one side of the room to the other carrying his belongings and putting them in his very large suitcase.

"What's done is done" Draco murmured as he closed the lid of his suitcase and clipped it up. "So who do you think the head boy is?" He asked as he sat down on the bed. Hermione sat on the windowsill and looked out at the view.

"No idea, but obviously he wouldn't be as good as you because you were first pick" Hermione muttered.

"So you're say that you're going to shag him senseless, but he wont be as good as me?" Hermione eyes widened at Draco's statement.

"WHAT! No!" Hermione said quickly and a horrified tone. "Draco how could you-" Draco began laughing loudly which caused Hermione to stop.

"I'm only having a joke Granger" Hermione mumbled something about Draco being an arrogant prat and he smirked his famous smirk at her. "Besides, no one compares to me at anything, they wouldn't dare try to beat me in it either because I'm the best" Draco said in a cocky tone.

"My, my aren't we a little bit bigheaded" Came a males voice from the side of them. Hermione and Draco both turned to see Ginny and Blaise hand in hand at the door.

"How'd you get in?" Draco asked with a smirk on his face.

"Just the workings of a Slytherin" Blaise said with a grin. Ginny elbowed him in the stomach and smiled.

"I new the password you tosser" Ginny playfully said

"Ginny" Hermione said with a big smile on her face. She walked over to Ginny and hugged her while Blaise went and shook Draco's hand. "Come on Gin, lets go talk down here" Hermione said as she led Ginny away from the boys. Ginny plopped into one of the big comfy couches while Hermione took her time to get in.

"Wow 'Mione, You're stomach is getting heaps bigger" Ginny said as she leant forwards to help Hermione sit down comfortable.

"Yeah. She's going to be a soccer player too" Hermione added as she patted her stomach lightly.

"Have you thought of names?" Ginny asked out of curiosity. Hermione put her hand in the middle of the air and shook it on an angle.

"Yes and no, but their a surprise" Ginny and Hermione smiled as they began lightly chatting. In the bedroom Draco and Blaise sat on the bed discussing matters Hermione didn't need to know about yet.

"You're fathers done what?" Blaise asked in a shocked tone. "What a bastard" Blaise said as she stared wide-eyed at Draco.

"Yeah, I bet the only reason he picked Pansy, was because she's so obsessed with me she would do anything to get me. Hell she probably suggested it to him, She's not dumb you know" Draco said with a sigh. He ran his hand through his hair and looked out of the bedroom door to see Ginny and Hermione sitting on the couch laughing.

"How'd Hermione take the news?" Blaise asked.

"Well, she said I should make the right choice, and she knows deep down inside either way I will have to hurt someone… But I just don't know what to do. I mean I want to fortune of the family so mother can live happily because she wants it-" Blaise interrupted or finished Draco's sentence for him.

"But you want Hermione too" Blaise said softly. Draco nodded and put his head in his hands.

"I'm so confused…" Draco admitted. Blaise patted his back and stood up.

"Hermione's right you know. About both things. You'll make the right choice, but you'll be hurting someone in the process…" Draco nodded before Hermione appeared at the door.

"Blaise Ginny said she has to go to a prefects meeting and you have to go to" Blaise nodded and stood up along with Draco. Blaise quickly hugged Hermione before walking out of the bedroom.

"Thanks for having us guys" Ginny yelled before her and Blaise left, leaving an awkward moment between Hermione and Draco.

"What were you guys talking about" Hermione asked as she went and sat on the bed. Draco grumbled lightly as he accidentally stabbed his toe on the edge of the bed.

"Stuff" Draco looked up at Hermione with curiosity. "What did you guys talk about" he asked with interest.

"Stuff" Hermione responded plainly. "You finished" Hermione said as she tried to rid the awkward silence. Draco lifted the suitcase down and looked at Hermione while he was still bent

"Yeah, but are you sure you and the baby are ok?" Hermione smiled and kissed Draco on the tip of his nose quickly.

"Were fine, now get going or else you'll get in more trouble for not leaving the dorm" Hermione gave a cheeky smile and poked him in the stomach.

"Finally I get to stretch out in a bed" Draco joked as he pulled his suitcase down the stairs and into their common room. Hermione snorted and pushed him lightly.

"What do you mean stretch out? You took all the room before" Hermione said before she opened the portrait door. All of a sudden everything became quiet and Hermione felt awkward again as if reality was finally hitting in on them. "Do you want me to walk you down?" Hermione asked.

"No, I'll be right" Draco said softly. He walked down the two or three steps out of the common room and stood at the bottom while Hermione stood in front of him at the top. She tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall; even though Hermione was a strong person she couldn't bring herself to stop crying. She felt numb, like a part of her was leaving forever. "Hey, hey, hey" Draco said with a soft smile as Hermione began to cry. He pulled her into his arms so Hermione's arms were around his head. Draco whispered sweet nothings to her and Hermione could only nod.

"It feels so right with you in my arms" Hermione whispered as she wiped her eyes. Draco set her back down on the top step and stood at the bottom again.

"I know… Look we'll still see each other, in classes and we'll always hang out at lunch and-" Hermione interrupted before Draco could finish.

"Yeah, but I wont be sleeping next to anymore, and you know im not the type to go for a quickie in the broom closet or something… all I saying is it wont be the same without you're snoring and-" This time Draco interrupted with a smirk and a smile… if that's possible.

"And you're constant whining and annoying reading with the light on when I'm trying to sleep… I could practically hear you reading from you're head" Hermione mouth fell open and she laughed lightly.

"Maybe that's because I was reading out loud quietly…" Hermione said as she shrugged. Draco laughed and pulled Hermione down to his level. He paused with his lips almost touching Hermione's to gaze into her eyes. "Are you going to kiss me?" Hermione whispered as a slight pink blush spread over her cheeks.

"I'm just memorizing this moment for the rest of the night" Draco muttered before turning his head on a slight angle and passionately kissing Hermione. Hermione's eyes fluttered shut as she savoured this moment also. She wished she could fast forward to the end of the year just so her and Draco could be together. Oh how Hermione wished for so much in life. But never so much in her life has Hermione wished for something, actually someone to stay with her.

Before Hermione realised what was happening her and Draco were stumbling back into the common room in a passionate embrace. They just managed to make it to the bedroom before Hermione and Draco were just about to explode.

"I… Think… the… Slytherin… dorm… can… wait" Hermione murmured between kisses and the pulling of clothes off.

"I… think… they… can… too" Draco also said between kisses. Hermione softly pushed Draco onto the bed as to he was still injured from the fight yesterday and looked down at him. He was only clad in his boxers were as Hermione only had her singlet and kickers on. "Beside's… Dumbledore never said what time I had to go there," Draco said as he sat up and gently pulled Hermione to him by her stomach.

A few hours later Hermione rolled onto her side and closed her eyes. She was so tired and worn out because last night she had stayed up all night worrying about Draco, About them, about there future, about the baby, about everything. It felt as if Hermione was going to have a breakdown, but she new she couldn't for the babies' sake Hermione had to stay strong.

Hermione felt her body begin to relax, as she was just about to slip into a peaceful sleep before Draco rolled over and pulled Hermione to him. He spooned her for a while until he thought she was asleep before getting off of the bed and pulling his clothes on. Draco walked around to Hermione's side of the bed and knelt down. He pushed back the hair behind her ear and kissed Hermione gently on the forehead.

"I love you" Draco whispered quietly before leaving the room.

The minute the door closed behind him Hermione sat up as straight as possible and looked at the closed door. That was the first time either of them had ever said it to one another. Hermione definitely felt love for Draco, but she never actually thought about telling him. He was in love with her. He said it as plain as possible. "Am I dreaming it?" Hermione muttered as she shook her head. But luckily Hermione wasn't dreaming it. She stood up and got dressed quickly before making the bed. Hermione sat down on it and stared at the wall opposite her.

Hermione wondered for a brief second how it happened. She knew she had strong feelings for him, but since when did they evolve into love? And how does she know that it wasn't just one of his sick jokes to bring Hermione down…

Hermione loved spending time with Draco, but did that mean she loved him? And she loved talking to him and confiding in him, but did that mean she loved him? Hermione loved the way he walked, talked, acted, thought… ate for crying out loud, but did that mean she loved him?

"Holy crap" Hermione murmured "I'm in love with Draco Malfoy"

Hey, how are you all. This is a short chapter a really short chapter, but I will update soon, I promise. Scouts honour… I'm not really a scout but yeah…

Please review and tell me what you think,

Also im bringing out a bunch of new stories in the next few weeks so keep an eye out for them

Xoxox Alex


	26. Head duties

The days went by slowly for Hermione. She was alone in the heads common room with nobody to talk to, laugh to, and sleep near. She was feeling less safer and safer by the day and made her felt more secluded from the world. She rarely ever saw Draco as he was to caught up in his own problems of trying to fight of the Slytherin's all the time to come and say 'hi' to Hermione.

So one bright Wednesday after noon Hermione and Ginny strolled back form lunch in less of a hurry, just talking about old times, when they reached the portrait. "Union" Hermione said as she quickly began talking to Ginny again. They both start laughing loudly as Ginny accidentally tripped up the stairs and walked into the common room. Hermione was watching Ginny to make sure she didn't trip again, but Ginny stopped on the spot and stared wide-eyed around the room.

"Gin" Hermione said with a big smile as she waved a hand in front of her face. Hermione then turned to see what Ginny was looking at and almost died on the spot. The room was now a mixture between gold, silver red and green. There were once again two large couches with a fire in the middle, but now in their place were two gold and silver couches. There were now two doors on the same level, on either side of the fireplace, which was situated in the middle of the couches, along with a door a few meters away on the left. Hermione kept looking with wide eyes and saw there was now a little kitchen, with only a sink, fridge, microwave, and cupboards.

"Have you been doing some re-decorating Mione?" Ginny asked as she turned to look at Hermione.

"No" Hermione said in a snort.

"Ah, Ladies" Came the familiar voice of Blaise Zimbini. "I was wondering when you'd be here Hermione" Blaise said as he strutted out of the bedroom on the right.

"Hi Blaise… er- what's going on?" Hermione said as she looked around again. Ginny just stared at Blaise like she found out he was having a relationship with Ron, so she held onto Hermione's arm for extra support.

"I'm head boy!" Blaise said with enthusiasm as he pointed to the badge on his overly puffed out chest, stating he was clearly head boy.

"Wow, congratulations" Hermione said as she struggled to get out of Ginny's death grip. Hermione walked over and hugged Blaise before turning around to face Ginny. "Isn't it great Gin," Hermione started with a big smile. "You can come over all the time, and so can Draco!" Ginny just looked at Hermione like she was crazy.

"No it isn't great" Ginny blurted out then covered her mouth quickly. Hermione took a retreating step away form Blaise and towards Ginny.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked as she looked over at Blaise who looked just as confused at Hermione did. "I thought you'd be happy… You're boyfriend got head boy" Hermione stated in a plainly obvious tone.

"No I'm not happy. Because I just found out my _boyfriend_ has to share a living quarters with my _best friend!_" Ginny said as she began huffing deeply.

"Wait" Hermione said as pointed to Blaise then to herself. "You think, that I'm going to get with Blaise?" Hermione began laughing and ran over to hug Ginny who just stood there shocked. "Gin, he loves you and I love Draco… absolutely nothing will happen" Hermione whispered in Ginny's ear.

"Hermione I don't care, I just don't want you two together… Alone" Ginny said stubbornly as she pushed Hermione away.

"Ginny, you know I wouldn't EVER try anything with Blaise… IM MARRIED!" Hermione said as she held a hand to her chest in a defensive manor and over exaggerated a few words. Ginny on the other hand glared at her best friend and boyfriend.

"I'm sorry, but I can't stand idly by knowing that you two are alone together…" Ginny yelled in a voice that sounded very close to her own mothers before took a few steps back and glared at Hermione like it was her fault.

"Gin, calm down for a moment" Blaise said as he took a step past Hermione and reached out for Ginny, only to have her pull away.

"NO!" Ginny said as she began hyperventilating, which made Hermione feel as though she was over reacting way too much. "You two" Ginny started as she put a shaky hand up and pointed to the two of them "Put yourselves in my shoes and tell me how you'd feel" Hermione contemplated this for a moment before coming up with a reasonable answer.

"If I was in you're shoes Ginny, I would try and feel supportive. Although it wouldn't feel entirely secure" Hermione looked over at Blaise who was gapping at his girlfriend.

"This is ridiculous Ginny. For crying out loud, get over it" Blaise said before he stomped away to his bedroom. Hermione looked at Ginny for a moment while she screamed in rage and trudged out of the common room muttering to herself.

Slowly Hermione shook her head and made her way up to her bedroom, thinking about that past couple of weeks. "Knock, knock the common room door was open" Came the lovely (note the sarcasm) cheery voice of Draco Malfoy. Hermione spun around and was immediately meet in an intense kiss. Hermione smiled and allowed herself to not to be too dominant in this kiss.

"What's the occasion?" Hermione whispered, as they broke away after a few breathless moments.

"Well I was looking at my calendar when I noticed that it, is our sixth month anniversary today" Hermione's mouth dropped when Draco said that.

"You're joking right?" Hermione muttered before squealing merrily and wrapping her arms around his neck. Draco and Hermione laughed for a few moments as he spun her around, before dipping her low and kissing her forehead, cheeks, chin then finally connecting their lips together.

Hermione pulled away breathlessly once again with slight pink cheeks before Draco pulled her up to full height again.

"I've got to go do some stuff now then McGonagall wants to see me, but we'll speak later" He quickly pecked Hermione on the lips before speeding out of the common room. Hermione blushed and felt like a schoolgirl once again, before placing a hand gently to her lips and sighing. Hermione missed him so much. She just wanted him to cradle her in his arms for hours on end and not worry about whether or not he has to be back before curfew or not or other silly consequences now that he wasn't headboy. With this thought in mind Hermione embraced her stomach before heading up to her bedroom with a million thoughts on her mind.

Hermione proceeded to think about these things well into the afternoon, until the darkness had enveloped the skies and it became colder and denser. Hermione decided to take her thoughts to the one, out of the few people whom new about her current situation.

"Mrs Malfoy, are you sure about this? There are so many other options you could take" Hermione smiled at the old man in front of her.

"Yes Professor I understand. But I rather feel that with the pregnancy, this would be the best option…" Hermione said with a lopsided grin. Dumbledore sat on his side of the desk with a small smile gracing his features and a twinkle in his eye on this particular day.

"Well then, I believe you should go and get ready… I will have all matters taken care of" Hermione smiled a big smile before standing up and placing something on the desk.

"Thank-you Professor" Hermione said once again before making her way back to the common room to get prepared.

Meanwhile, while Hermione was talking to Dumbledore, Draco was talking to McGonagall in the transfiguration room.

"What you have to understand Mr Malfoy, is that you're grades are not up to my satisfactory. I'm sorry but I am assigning you a tutor until you're grades is up higher. Since you are in my NEWT level class you should be more than aware of what is expected. You may take you're leave now" Draco nodded silently before turning around, before thinking of something and looking over his shoulder to the Professor.

"Who is my tutor?" Draco asked out of curiosity. "Because you know Hermione would be more than happy to help me" Draco added quickly before the teacher could get a word in.

"Hermione Malfoy happens to be extremely busy lately. She has head duties along with the responsibility of teaching the new head boy all his tasks. Now lets see" McGonagall said as she peered down at her class roll. "Allie Bickmore, a Ravenclaw girl. Have you heard of her?" Draco nodded silently. "Good then, you may meet her at the library tomorrow, after you're sixth class" Draco once again nodded before fleeing the room.

"Mr Malfoy" Came the calm voice of Dumbledore from behind him once Draco had taken a few steps out of the room. Draco mentally slapped himself for not even noticing the 1000-year-old man. "May I have a moment?" He asked gently.

"Sure professor" Draco said as he turned around and strode towards him.

"I am to give you this" Dumbledore said as he handed Draco a rolled up scroll. "And to tell you to the destination marked on the paper at 7:30 tonight, which consequently gives you- forty five minutes. Hurry along now and Mr Malfoy, Dress appropriately" Draco thanked the old man before scurrying along. He looked over his shoulder to see Dumbledore walk into McGonagall's classroom.

Draco glanced at the piece of parchment before heading off to the slytherin dungeons. Upon entering the cold dreary room, Draco had a sudden urge to memorize the room like it was the last time he was going to see it. But eventually he made his way to his room. After a few minutes of fumbling around Draco was finally reading to begin his adventure to try and find the room he was supposed to go to.

He went up and down corridors for what seemed like hours but was only minutes, and once he thought about it, it really wasn't that hard to find the room. Slowly and gently Draco knocked on the door only to have silence meet his ears. "Hello" Draco said as he opened the door and peeked inside the room.

It was similar to his old common room, except this was much smaller and cosier. And the fact that the lights were dimmed down completely made this place feel more at home. When Draco closed the door behind himself almost instantly hundreds of candles sprang to life making the room feel rather romantic, and in some ways to Draco it made him feel rather turned on.

When Draco examined the room even more he saw a girl with their back to him in the middle of the room. She was absolutely stunning and was eliminated by the candles. She wore a strapless black floor length dress and had her hair in soft yet strong curls, held up on her head by a few bobby pins. Black pointed heeled shoes were perfect for the occasion, along with light make-up, (even though Draco couldn't see her face yet)

"Hello" Draco said very quiet, as he suddenly became nervous. What if this girl was Pansy and he was locked in a room with her for god knows how long. But when Draco spoke it seemed to have knocked the girl out of her riviere. She spun around with a big smile on her lips and Draco smiled back. "You look… absolutely stunning" Draco said, as he looked Hermione up and down. Her stomach was getting rather big now, but luckily for her, it suited her body perfectly.

"You look… nice too," Hermione said, as she looked Draco up and down. He was wearing all black dress pants and wore a plain white t-shirt with his black suit jacket left open over the top. Draco walked over to Hermione graciously and kissed her gently on the lips before noticing a beautiful table for two right next to them.

"You did all this?" Draco asked out of confusion. Hermione only smiled and nodded before gesturing to the table for him to sit down.

"Yes, I had a little help from Blaise. But other than that I did it all" Draco smiled and held out Hermione's chair. She sat down on one side while Draco took the other side.

"So what's the occasion?" Draco said as he picked up a bread stick and plopped it in his mouth.

"Well I have some good news" Hermione said as she sat up straighter and beamed at Draco. "I'm no longer head girl" While Draco was chewing on his bread stick he began to cough and splutter.

"But- but why?" he choked out after a few moments of try to catch his breathe.

"Well, with the pregnancy it is going to become increasingly harder, and I made a deal with Professor Dumbledore. Since you couldn't move back into the Head dorm, I asked if both of us could have our own dorm if I gave my head girl badge up…" Hermione said in one breath of air.

"Wow… so this room is our common room?" Draco asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Why… what are you enquiring?" Hermione said as she also raised an eyebrow and looked at the smirking blonde. "One day I am going to wipe that smirk off you're face, do you hear me?" Hermione said in mock sternness

"Sure, sure. But that's cool. Oh thank god I am so glad I'm not in the Slytherin dorm any more. I think I got used to the heat in our dorm, because down there it was a nightmare" Hermione giggled lightly before she made a gasping noise and held onto her stomach. "Are you alright?" Draco asked as he leaned across the table.

"Yeah I'm fine… but the baby just kicked" Hermione still held her stomach as she slightly looked up to see Draco's concerned eyes. "Would you like to feel the baby kicking" Draco nodded enthusiastically before getting out of the chair and kneeling next to Hermione. She lightly grabbed his hand and placed it on the area of her stomach, where the baby was kicking last.

"Oh, I felt it" Draco said as his face lit up into a large grin. "Our son is going to be a great Quidditch player" Draco smiled again and rubbed Hermione's stomach once more before retreating back to his chair.

"Son? I thought we already had this conversation? It's going to be a girl" Hermione said in an This-is-the-most-obvious-tone-ever voice. "What name should she be?" Hermione said as she picked her wand up and waved it above both plates. Almost instantly spaghetti bolognaise appeared on both the plates.

"Dracilla" Hermione gave him a bored but yet stern look before shaking her head and turning to her food.

"I'm not even going to answer that" Hermione muttered. "What about Lilly, or Grace… I like Gracie and Elliot for a girl… what about… I have no idea" Draco nodded and dug into his food, as did Hermione.

"Lets worry about it later" Draco said quietly. Although Hermione didn't respond because she was eating, Draco new they would talk about it another time.

A/N: hey people, how are you? I'm good. SORRY it took soooo long to reply, but I had major writers block, but then it suddenly hit me at one o'clock in the morning and its now 2.05am.

Please review and tell me what you think.

XOOXOoxox Alex

And also I don't think I've mentioned this yet but I would like to thank all the people who take the time to review my work. You guys may not know this but you have a big influence over me! loov you guys.


	27. Meeting Allie

"Hi, I'm Allie" A tall blonde girl said as she happily placed her books on the table in the library next to Draco. Draco looked up at the blonde and smirked.

"I'm Draco, as you obviously know" Draco said as he flipped his transfiguration book open. As Allie sat down next to him with a big smile on her face, Draco took the time to look at her. She was tall, possibly his height and had long blonde straight hair that reached the middle of her back with electric blue eyes. She had pale skin due to the time of year and plush pink lips. "So how come I haven't seen you around the school much? I told McGonagall I have but really I had no idea who you were" Allie looked up form her book and smiled a smile that could melt any guy's heart.

"I used to go to Beauxbatons academy because my mother lived over there. But unfortunately she passed not to long ago, so I moved over to Brittain to live with my father" Draco nodded but a sudden thought intrigued him.

"You don't sound French" Allie and gave a light giggle.

"My father is very good at speech therapy, he taught me. Although I have to say being around so many English people, I lost my accent so fast" They both chuckled for a few moments before Allie pushed her hair back behind her ear and pulled a quill out of her bag. "So the professor tells me you need help in transfiguration. Any particular area?" Draco shrugged.

"I don't really need tutoring, but the old hag seems to think I do" Draco said as he smirked. Allie lightly gasped at the name Draco gave McGonagall before giggling and covering her mouth with her bright pink nails.

"Oh Draco!" Allie said in a giggle. Draco inwardly gave himself a pat on the back, 'Oh yeah I've still got it' "You are so funny" Draco raised his eyebrows then lowered them quickly. As Draco was looked at the giggling Allie he saw Hermione walk into the library discussing something important to Harry and Ron, who were on either side of her. The three of them took a seat a few tables away from Draco's and Hermione stood up immediately to go and get a book, walking absentmindedly behind Draco, whom she hadn't noticed yet. "Ok lets get started, did you listen to anything McGonagall said in today's class?"

Draco and Allie started working for a while but thoughts of Hermione kept coming back to Draco. Draco took a quick glance over at Hermione who was studying with Harry and Ron and studied her for a moment. Hermione looked tired and stressed, She had random strands of hair coming out of her ponytail and her complexion looked even paler.

It was then that Draco felt a warm hand appear on his thigh. "Draco did you hear me?" Allie said as she smiled.

"Er- no sorry. What were you saying?" Allie retreated her hand and smiled at Draco.

"It's getting a bit crowded in here, and if you can't concentrate then I think we should go somewhere quieter… somewhere private maybe?" Draco gulped a little bit and smiled before nodding and picking his things up. "Great, we can go to my dorm" Allie mumbled as she packed her things away and stood to leave. Draco looked over at Hermione, who at that moment looked up and locked eyes with him. Hermione smiled a big warm smile before waving. "Are you coming?" Allie called as she stood in the library doorway. Draco gave one look towards Hermione who looked more than confused and stalked out after Allie.

"Who was that?" Harry asked, as had the end of his ballpoint pen in his mouth.

"I'm not sure," Hermione said as she watched Draco's back turn the corner. Hermione didn't no why but at that moment she felt jealously run through her veins.

"I know who that is," Ron piped up as he looked Harry and Hermione in the eyes. "Her name is Allie Bickmore. She's from Beauxbatons academy and is part Veela" Hermione who had her elbows resting on the edge of the table slipped and almost fell off her chair.

"WHAT!" Hermione yelled causing Madam Prince to 'Shh' her.

"And how do you know that?" Harry asked as he raised an eyebrow at Ron. Ron gulped gave Harry a nervous look.

"Before we were together I was secretly dating Allie. But I broke up with her once I found out she had been charming half the boys at the school with her er- Veela-ness. She has slept with most of them and reels others to her bed by saying she wants to go somewhere private" Hermione felt her blood boil as she sat in her seat.

"Well boys I think that's enough of my services today, I'm going to go and murder a certain Ravenclaw" Hermione said as she forcefully stood up.

"No Hermione!" Ron said as he grasped her wrist and pulled her back down. "Do you know how much danger you could be in if you got in the way of a Veela?" Hermione's mouth fell open as she looked at Ron like he said the most preposterous thing in the world.

"So what do I do?" Hermione said as she gave them a worried look before crumbling onto the table with her head in her arms.

"Sorry 'Mione" Ron said as he rubbed her back. "There's nothing you can do," Ron said rubbing her back a bit more as Hermione began to lightly sob. Ron cast a look in Harry's direction and Harry nodded in understanding before standing up and leaving the table silently. After a few more minutes, Ron and crying Hermione left for her dorm. Well actually Madam Prince kicked them out of the library.

"So this is how you transfigure a salt water creature into a pure water creature," Allie said as she leaned over Draco slightly and pointed to the verse in the book.

"I never knew there was a difference" Draco said as he chuckled. They two of them were sitting on Allie's bed in her private room. Since she had been new to the school she received her own private quarters. "So do you miss Beauxbatons?" Draco asked out of curiosity.

"A little. The girls weren't very friendly their. They seemed to think I ruled the school, which was a load of cock 'n' bull if you ask me" Draco smirked a little bit as Allie accent came back slightly. "What?" Allie said, as she seemed to notice this smirk.

"Oh nothing, just your accent" They both smiled for a moment and Allie leant over the bed, revealing a bit of a thigh to Draco. Draco tried to look away but it seemed as though forces were pulling his eyes towards what's hidden under the skirt. Draco's hand seemed to take a mind of it's own as it outstretched itself and lightly ran three fingers along her smooth legs. 'YOU LOVE HERMIONE!' Draco's brain screamed.

Allie looked up at Draco with lust in her eyes and bit her bottom lip. Slowly Allie pulled her polyester jacket off to reveal her school shirt and a pink bra slightly showing underneath. While Draco's brain screamed to run and hide because he knew he would be hurting Hermione, however another power or force was pulling him towards her.

Allie leaned forwards and pushed Draco's jacket off his shoulders before putting her hands on the bed on either side of his thighs. Slowly Allie moved forwards and locked lips with Draco.

Draco sat their dumbfounded. He wanted to pull away. He wanted to push this… this extremely attractive girl off of him, but not even all the will power in the world would listen to him. 'Must be some sort of ma—agic" Draco thought as Allie unzipped his pants before leaning in for another kiss. She pushed Draco backwards on the bed and Draco landed in a soft heap before Allie straddled Draco and began feverishly kissing him whilst undoing his shirt buttons.

"S-s-s stop!" Draco managed to choke out even though it hurt his voice. This girl had a very, very strong hold on Draco's body almost like he was under the Imperious curse. 'It reminds me of the Veela's at the Quidditch World Cup' Allie suddenly stopped kissing and looked up at Draco with a certain fire inside her.

"Excuse me" Allie said in a rude bitter tone. "What did you say?"

"I-I" As Draco searched for the words to say his mouth wouldn't respond. All he wanted was this girl on top of him

"That's what I thought," Allie mumbled before devouring her mouth with his.

Hermione sat on her bed in her bedroom staring at the opposite wall. It was more than one hour and a half ago when Draco had gone off with that… that… that slut and here Hermione was with his baby worried sick that he wouldn't do something stupid. 'He… he wouldn't… he said he loves me' Hermione reassured herself.

Hermione glanced at the wall clock again before turning back to the wall once more. She heard the portrait door open and Draco drop his bags off before he trudged up to the bedroom. Upon entering the room he threw Hermione a nasty look before stalking over to the bathroom and slamming the door shut. Hermione sat on the bed gob smacked. He looked like shit (excuse my French) worse that shit. He had all his clothes ruffled and his shirt was not even buttoned up properly.

Before Hermione could help it she let out a small sob and put her head in her hands. Hermione knew exactly what happened even if he hadn't told her. Hermione heard the shower start up so she quickly wiped her eyes before standing up and heading to the bathroom. Very quietly walked in and Draco didn't notice her because he had is back to her. Hermione opened the shower door and stepped into the shower allowing all her clothes to become saturated. Draco turned around and obviously didn't expect to see Hermione there because he stumbled backwards and clutched his chest.

"For Christs sakes woman. If you want a shower with me at least ask" Hermione still looked at Draco. He seemed to have calmed from when she saw him moments ago. "What?" Draco asked in a rude tone as he rolled his eyes and turned away from Hermione. Hermione on the other hand realised why he turned away. He had several love bites all over his chest.

"Draco" Hermione said as the tears formed in her eyes and her voice became croaky. "Please tell me you didn't" Hermione whispered so quietly over the harsh water. Draco must have heard her even though it was quiet because he turned around with a sorry look on his face. "Please" Hermione said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

There was silence for a few moments as the two stared into each other's eyes. "You should be thanking Potter right now" Draco started as he looked into Hermione's broken eyes. "He came and is now serving her wrath in the hospital wing, I ended up with a few cuts myself" Hermione felt as though the weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Hermione took a small step towards Draco to inspect what she thought was the love bites, but instead was small bruised cuts. Even though Draco was partially injured Hermione jumped onto him and wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders before catching his lips in a fiery embrace.

Draco felt more alive in this kiss than he had in his life. Once Allie had pushed him onto the bed Harry had forced his way into the room and had sent a curse flying towards Allie. She just missed it but ended up throwing an unforgivable at Harry. He ended up in the hospital and when Draco quickly stood to leave she sent a cutting curse towards him. Draco had kicked Allie in the stomach and had fallen to the bed whilst knocking herself out on the bedpost. Draco then walked over to Harry and picked him up before going to the hospital wing where he received disgusting brown liquid to fix his cuts and was questioned by Dumbledore and ended up in a foul mood.

"I love you Hermione," Draco whispered after they pulled away.

"I know" Hermione said before she kissed him again.

A/n Yeah so you know that button that say's Submit Review… yeah click that and review! I hoped you liked the chapter. I hated writing it but what's done is done.

Please review, thank-you

XOXOOxoxoxoXo Alex


	28. Fire Drill Maybe?

Dumbledore paced his office steadily, fingering Helga Hufflepuff's broach between his long slender wrinkled fingers. His head was bent and his mind was in thoughts of his own as he moved from one side of the room to the other. Dumbledore breathed heavily as he focused on nothing in particular and tried to form a plan. It seems like everything this year was going from bad to worse.

What the latest Minister for Magic has yet to release to the entire magical community and inform the President of the America is that Death Eaters were becoming more in charge and more powerful than Dumbledore or anyone else for that matter had ever anticipated. The reason Dumbledore new this was because he received a highly confidential letter only moments before explaining the welfare of the community and the danger all Hogwarts students were in. The letter stated the first place Death Eaters were going to attack was Hogwarts.

"What are we going to do Albus?" Minerva asked as she worriedly looked at the old frail, yet determined man in front of her.

"We need to take action immediately. Lock up the entire school. No one gets in, no one gets out. The students are in jeopardy," Dumbledore said in a shaky voice as he looked up to meet the scared looks of Professor McGonagall. "The school is supposed to be un-detected, but when Allie Bickmore put her trance on Mr Malfoy the Death Eaters found our location… we need to lock up the school"

"I'll do that now" Minerva said as she swiftly moved for the door but was stopped by Albus's voice.

"Inform all other staff members. We don't know were the Death Eaters are," Albus said as he resumed his pose he was using moments before "And calmly remove all students from their dorms, we need not worry them" Minerva quickly nodded and left the room. She swiftly walked the halls of Hogwarts and straight into the Great Hall where she was greeted with the happy faces of the carefree children. Minerva walked up to the staff table ignoring all people who were going to talk to her. All teachers promptly looked up and immediately new something was wrong.

"The school is going into lockdown" Minerva said as she gave them all her worried look. "Get you're houses together and into the great hall immediately. Put as many wards up around the school as possible"

"Minerva what's wrong?" Professor Sprout asked as he plump little face gave her an odd look.

"The students are in danger" Minerva started as she turned to glance at the happy faces before turning back around. "We are under attack. Death Eaters are coming" At the mention of Death Eaters, all teachers without delay stood and practically ran out of the hall. One teacher set the fire alarm off and a ringing noise was sent through the halls of Hogwarts.

Within minutes Snape, Sprout, McGonagall and Flitwick were leading hundreds of students into the great hall. Most of whom were confused as to what was going on and other who were just happy to get out of their dorms. All teachers including Dumbledore who had just shown up began waving their wands and putting protective spells all over the hall to ensure the safety of the students, Mainly silencing spells to protect the students and calming spells.

Snape transfigured all four tables into hundreds of sleeping bags and sent all the students to bed. After half an hour of protecting the Great Hall Dumbledore took a seat in his seat at the front of the hall over looking everyone. Everything was in place. No one gets in. No one gets out.

"Everything is secure, All student are accounted for" Snape said as he took a seat on the left side of Dumbledore. But Dumbledore merely nodded and propped his head on his hand gently.

Hermione sighed as she lay on her bed and looked at the roof. It was a nice clean white colour; she personally thought it gave people the calm sort of feeling. "Draco I'm hungry" Hermione called out for the tenth time in the last five minutes from the bedroom to Draco who was in the lounge room/ Common room doing homework.

"Get up and get food yourself" Draco called back. Hermione let a small smile graze her lips before she patted her stomach slightly. "You're legs aren't painted on" Draco said slightly softer. Hermione smiled even wider.

"I can't move or I'll get paint everywhere" Hermione called out. She heard Draco chuckling from the lounge room before it got louder. He appeared in the doorway with one eyebrow raised and the usual smug grin on his face.

"So if I came and sat down on that bed-" Draco started but was cut off by Hermione.

"You'd ruin my master piece" Hermione said with a large smile. Draco just shoved it off before jogging over to the bed and jumping onto his stomach. He bounced on it for a few minutes before his body became slump. Hermione smiled and rolled over next to him. "You're peculiar" Hermione mumbled before Draco's arm slithered up and wrapped around her waist.

"Not as weird as you though" Draco muffled into Hermione's shoulder before biting on it softly but gently.

"That hurt" Hermione exaggerated as she fake rubbed it. "So what happened to Allie Bickmore?" Hermione asked. It had been more than two weeks since anyone had bought that name up and Draco was thankful for it.

"Got expelled. Turns out her dads a Death Eater" Draco said as he thought it was a useful little but of information.

"She's a bitch" Hermione said as she snorted.

"Please language Mrs Malfoy" Draco said before he bit down just a little hard towards her collarbone and Hermione let out a little gasp as it turned her on slightly.

"You like that don't you" Draco said as began tickling, biting and sucking her chest. Hermione started squealing in delight and soon the fun little game turned into a very heated kissing session. Hermione suddenly pulled away and looked at Draco with lust.

"Why can we not go twenty four hours without doing-" As Hermione was going to finish her sentence the fire alarm went ringing through out the bedroom loudly "it" Hermione mumbled silently as they both glanced at each other before lying on the bed in silence. "A fire drill maybe?" Hermione asked out of curiosity.

Draco kneeled up on the bed before standing up. "Maybe… I'll just check the hall to see" Draco called over his shoulder as he jogged out of the room. Hermione stood there anxiously for a few moments before he came running back in.

"Anything?" Hermione said as she walked into the common room. Draco shook his head as ran his hands through his hair roughly.

"I think it's just a drill. No one was outside so it mustn't be that important" Hermione nodded and began unconsciously biting her fingernails.

"I don't know, I think it's something important," Hermione said as she felt that sinking sort of feeling in side her stomach. "Something doesn't feel right" Hermione said as she looked out the window. It was late afternoon and where is should be sunny, it was cold and gloomy. This sent a whole wave of shivers going down her spine.

"I say we should stay here" Draco said as he walked into the bedroom to retrieve two jumpers. He handed one to Hermione who slipped it on and watched Draco slip his on.

"Just to be on the safe side can we go to the Hall please?" Hermione said as she gave him a worried look.

"I don't see the point, but if you want" Draco muttered as he picked up his wand from the table. Hermione pulled her wand from her back pocket and they both headed to the portrait in silence. Hermione was the first to look out into the corridor and she felt a sense of dread. Draco who was leaning over her slightly shivered and Hermione put her hand in his.

"You feel it too, don't you?" Hermione said as she cautiously took a step into the hallway.

"Come on" Draco said as he pulled a very apprehensive Hermione.

"I'm starting to think this isn't such a good idea"

"Do you want to run for it then?" Draco threw to the wind, basically as a rhetorical question.

"Would you mind?" Hermione murmured. Draco squeezed her hand gently before starting to jog at an easy pace. They both ran for a few minutes in silence to get to the Great Hall until Hermione became tired easily and needed to stop.

"_I'll go that way"_ Hermione and Draco's ear perked up as they heard an unfamiliar voice coming from the corridor on their left. It was a strong males voice. A voice Draco had heard many times before. One, which would freely love to kill Draco, for ruining his only daughters life. Draco relentlessly pushed himself and Hermione into the wall and whispered a 'Shh' her way. Hermione bit her lip and felt her face become extremely hot.

Draco was looking around for an escape rout. He couldn't go back because there will no doubt be some sort of obstacle that way. "Draco" Hermione urgently whispered as she saw in the shadows of the other corridor a pair of shiny black shoes.

"I'm thinking" Draco whispered obviously not registering the fact that Hermione had something important to say.

"Draco" Hermione said as quiet but loud as possible. The shoes were becoming legs and soon enough a body was in full view. "Draco" Hermione said as she felt tears in her eyes.

"Shh" Draco mumbled as he looked down the opposite corridor. "Ok we've got one chance," Draco said before he quickly spun around to come face to face with a sneering Roger Parkinson. "Fuck" Draco mumbled before Hermione pulled his hand. Draco took the chance to quickly kick Pansy's father in the testicles before bolting in the other direction.

"AFTER THEM!" Parkinson screamed. Two or three Death Eaters rounded the corner and shot spells out of their wands. Hermione screamed and jumped before turning down a corridor.

"What are you doing the great halls' in the other direction" Hermione yelled to Draco as he was leading the way.

"I know just follow me" Draco yelled back. Both ran for their lives, as the Death Eaters were quick in toe. The occasional curse was thrown at them but the Death eaters were to far away to get a proper aim. "See, just up… ahead" Draco panted, as they got closer.

But as they got closer their worst fears were confirmed. The Great Hall doors were slowly closing. Hermione felt her heart leap and she tried to keep up with Draco but her legs were just about to give way. Draco sensed this and pulled her along. "We'll make it" He said. Hermione mentally snorted because if he hadn't of said that everything would have been fine. But offcourse he jinxed the process.

"ARGHHHHHHHH!" Came the voice two boys as they came flying out of a random corridor. Hermione and Draco went stumbling into the two boys and all four of them fell to the ground in a heap.

"Ron!" Hermione screamed as Ron landed on her foot.

"Sorry" He mumbled before quickly standing up. All four of them untangled themselves before quickly standing up. A blue curse went flying past them, nocking all four of them out of their trances. "We need to get to the hall," Ron said as he grabbed Harry's arm. They all began running in the right direction, but the sound of two huge wooden oak doors clasping together rang through their ears.

"No, no, no, no, no!!!" Hermione yelled as she ran up to the door and began pounding on it. Many sounds of footsteps were heard and all four of them turned around to see half a dozen Death Eater masks staring at them. "Oh shit" Hermione mumbled as she backed into the door along with Harry, Ron and Draco.

"Well, Well, Well Mudblood. We meet again"

…………

Dum dum dummmmmm! LoL I'm evil, please review and tell me what you think, this is a short chapter but don't worry I will repost soon.

Review!

XoxoOXOxOoX Alex


	29. The Start and The End

Hermione's cold hand clutched Draco's warm hand as none other than Lucius Malfoy walked out to the front of the group with a sneer on his face. "What happened to Azkaban Lucius?" Draco asked in a cool collective tone even though he was breaking on the inside.

"You do not speak to me unless spoken to you blood traitor" Lucius spat as he walked right up to Draco and back slapped him across the face. Hermione let out a little whimper from the side and Harry put his hand in her other hand. "And you… you filthy mudblood. You put me in that god-awful place! But once again my powerful master the Dark Lord set me free" Lucius said as he looked proudly at the four. Ron let out a slight snigger and Lucius turned to him. "What are you sniggering at Weasley? You're blood traitor parents are the first to go on my list. Right after you though-"

"You horrible man!" Hermione screamed at him. Hermione had just been thinking that in her mind but obviously she accidentally said it. She immediately dropped both boys' hands and clasped her hand to her mouth.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk…" Lucius said as he eyed Hermione before suddenly turning around and pointing to Roger Parkinson. "Parkinson! Is this the little bitch that ruined you're daughter's life?" Roger happened to be a very built man with huge muscles and a thick head of hair. He stepped forwards with a sneer on his face.

"Right after you're son" Roger said in a deep voice, one which sounded completely unlike the voice Hermione heard before.

"Good then I shall have no problem killing them both" Lucius raised his wand and pointed it at a very, very frightened Hermione. Draco grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her back until she hit the wooden door. As Lucius got ready to say the one curse he was born to say he felt a burning sensation on his left forearm. "Argh!" Lucius said as he dropped to his knees and clutched his arm along with all the other Death Eaters.

"You will not kill them" Came a soft yet spiteful voice. Voldemort in cat like person turned the corner and came into the middle of the gathering. He walked past Ron sneering at him past Harry who was looking hatefully at him and then to Hermione. She looked positively scared shitless. Voldemort put one of his long fingernails on the side of Hermione's cheek and ran it down her neck and collarbone. "Well aren't you a pretty mudblood" voldemort said as he leaned in towards Hermione. His breath reeked, and Hermione honestly contemplated offering him a breath mint.

"Lucius" Voldemort said in a slight hiss. "You will not hurt her, nor Potter" Voldemort said as he turned to eye Harry. "You're parents were brave Potter, but they are not here to save you" Voldemort turned to eye Draco. "And you Draco have nobody. Nobody will save you nor will they give their life for you. You will not be missed" At that moment Draco felt more alone in the world than he ever had.

He had nobody. His mother was off gallivanting in god knows where and his father had abandoned him. Not even Hermione would save herself for him.

"You don't know that" Hermione said as she took a step towards the monster Voldemort himself. "I would miss him, and I would risk my life for him-" Hermione was cut off by Draco.

"No Hermione" Draco said as he pulled her back "Please don't. I'm not worth it" Draco whispered in Hermione's ear. Hermione pretended not to hear him and turned back to voldemort.

"Go on _Voldemort_ I give my life for Draco" Hermione said as she boldly took a step forwards. Her heart was hammering in her chest as she did this. Voldemort's mouth turned upwards into a slight sneer as he glowered down at the students.

"No, I will not give you the satisfaction" Voldemort then turned his back on them and waved his wand. An unspoken curse was sent at Hermione and slowly she fell into Draco's arms unconscious. Draco lifted Hermione slightly and before slowly and gently placing Hermione on the ground with her back against the wall.

Voldemort smirked at this before casting a quick spell at Lucius. Lucius was forced to stand to his feet as he felt knifes being stuck into his legs by the spell Voldemort cast. "Bring them" Voldemort said as he retreated back into the shadows before spinning around with another sneer on his face. "Oh and Lucius… You failed you're last task miserably. This is you're chance to redeem yourself. If you are unable by any chance to bring them alive, I will kill you personally." He then retreated and Hermione heard the faint sound of a _crack_ before Lucius's crackled voice was sent through the thick air.

"He never said I couldn't have any fun," Lucius said before he pointed his wand at Ron. "_Crucio!"_

Dumbledore sat at the front of the hall with an unusual look on his face. Slowly he leaned up in his seat to look around the talkative room before seating himself back down again after a moment. Something wasn't right… all students were accounted for they were positive. There was only one thought running through his mind as he began to panic slightly 'Everything is secure, all students are accounted for' Snape had told him. But Dumbledore had a bad feeling about this.

"Severus, can you keep an eye on the children for me while I step out. I feel it is my duty as the headmaster to be out there" Snape quickly stood and began mumbling something that Dumbledore just caught the gist of.

"Professor it is entirely to dangerous for you to step out there, I cannot allow you too," Snape said as he recoiled back into his chair uneasily. With this little statement it was all Dumbledore needed as an answer to his unthought plan.

"Severus it seems we are missing some students I shall go and find them" Dumbledore said as he slowly rose once more, before Snape quickly responded.

"No need, I'll do it" Snape said as he also quickly stood up and left the table. Dumbledore new what was going on immediately. So slowly he revealed his wand and pointed it at Snape.

"I'm going to ask you once and only once" Dumbledore said softly. "Have you been telling Voldemort my plans" Snape wisped around and stared at Dumbledore.

"No, I never Albus, sir… I am faithful to the light side and the light side only" Dumbledore nodded and his beard slowly moved.

"I'm sorry Severus, but that is the wrong answer" Dumbledore said before he waved his wand and a full body bind was sent flying to Snape. A few months ago Dumbledore had a feeling someone had been slipping voldemort information about the order but now he had proof. That person was Snape.

And how did Dumbledore know this? Well it was quiet simple really. Snape wanted the golden boy and his sidekick friend to crumble underneath the Dark Lord. When the fire alarm went off signalling everyone to go to the hall, Snape quickly planted a trap for Harry and Ron. So being the bumbling idiots they were, they fell straight into the trap. And when Snape hadn't seen Hermione or Draco yet, his planned couldn't have worked any better.

Quickly McGonagall came over with a shocked face. Luckily the hall hadn't noticed anything so Dumbledore quickly told McGonagall to watch over them and inform the minister for magic, while he secretly left the hall using a secret side door. Dumbledore walked down one of the many secret passages that he knew and entered an empty corridor.

In the distance Dumbledore heard screams coming from a male and female student, so he quickly walked along the corridor. Dumbledore revealed his wand in front of his body and continued walking. Just as he reached the Entrance Hall he heard the screams faintly stop and the sounds of many _crack's _filling the air.

Dumbledore's heart immediately dropped as he raced back into the great hall and informed all trustworthy staff members what he heard and whom he presumed was missing. And offcourse he was right.

"Albus, what do we do?" McGonagall said as he hands began to shake. Slowly she sat down and began to panic.

"Minerva you must stay strong, if not for me but for the students in the hall right now" Albus looked around the hall before quickly looking back to the teachers. "I presume you informed the ministry?" McGonagall nodded and looked down at her hands in her lap.

"Y-yes… right after you left, I owled them" Dumbledore turned to all the other teachers and addressed them quickly. He told them to stay and mind the students while McGonagall and he went out with the ministry. After a few minutes of explaining Dumbledore and McGonagall left the hall immediately and headed outside.

"Albus how do you know where to go?" McGonagall asked

"Only I and a few ministry people know Lucius Malfoy and other death eaters have been rescued from Azkaban. The first place all of them are going to go is to the Malfoy's. And I believe Voldemort is waiting for our attack"

Hermione breathed in deeply as her stomach whimpered in pain and rolled over on the nice comfy bed… wait a second bed? Slowly Hermione forced her eyes to open and they came into focus on a bedside table with a plush velvet green lamp shining brightly on it. Hermione's sleepy eyes blinked a few times before she breathed in harshly and sat up as far as her painful stomach would let her on bed.

Hermione looked around the room she was in. She was sitting on a dark green bed with bedposts in every corner and two bedside tables on either side of the bed. At the end of the bed was a chest of draws on the left wall and on the other wall was a large writing cabinet filled with hundreds of quills and plain pieces of parchment, well as far as Hermione could see with only one lamp shining so brightly.

Hermione looked at the large windows and immediately waddled off the bed before rushing over to them. Hermione pulled on the hatch to open the large window but it didn't budge. She pulled it again and let out a large groan as tears began to come into her eyes. The window was definitely locked.

When Hermione looked outside, the sun had been set for a while and darkness had indulged the sky. The stars were shining really brightly over the hundreds of bright green fields, for as far as Hermione could see anyways.

"Oh my god" Hermione wheezed out as she walked over to the bedpost and held onto it for support. "My stomach!" Hermione said as one tear trickled down her cheek. Hermione forcefully wiped it away before the bedroom door slammed open and in walked the man in all his glory.

"Ahh my dear mudblood? Is the room up to you're standards?" Voldemort said as he pulled the desk chair out into the middle of the room and sat on it graciously.

"Where am I?" Hermione bit back as held onto her excruciatingly painful stomach.

"That is for me to know and for you to never know" Voldemort said as his mouth turned into an evil sneer.

"Where's Draco? And Harry and Ron?" Hermione said in hysterics slightly. Her stomach gave a very unhealthy lunge and Hermione gripped onto it.

"Stop worrying" Voldemort said with a sneer. "You have a baby to think about now," He said in a cruel unusual tone. "Besides, if something happens to you before the feast tonight who is going to sit right next to me and Lucius?" Hermione's heart sank as he said this.

"Where are Draco, Harry and Ron?" Hermione repeated again. Voldemort could only smile before waving his wand. A silent spell was sent towards Hermione.

Hermione felt an overwhelming sensation come over her, before a tingly sort of feeling was sent rocketing downwards on her. Hermione looked down and gasped. She was wearing an all black plain dress with a long plunging line on her front, but stopped towards her breasts. The dress was silky and flowed down towards the ground where red and white silky pieces of material showed up out of nowhere, but flowed to the ground in tumbles also.

"Put me back in my clothes!" Hermione yelled as she took a few steps backwards and tried to cover her body. Voldemort could only smile at Hermione before standing up and waving his wand. The chair Voldemort had been sitting on flew back into its original place and he pointed his wand at Hermione.

"You shall attend the feast," He said before leaving the room. Hermione felt the same pulling sensation on her as she felt it earlier that year from Lucius Malfoy and before Hermione could realise what was happening she was following Voldemort into a large room with hundreds of death eaters waiting at the long rectangular eagerly.

Everyone became quiet as voldemort and Hermione entered and Voldemort seated Hermione right next to him and next to Lucius. Hermione was forced to sit down and Voldemort tapped his glass with his knife. "As I suspect Dumbledore is rounding up ministry officials to bombard the mansion we happen to be in right now. Dumbledore thinks we have no idea what is going on, but in all truth we planned the whole thing" Most of the death eaters laughed and Hermione scowled. "Enjoy this feast my honourable death eaters, as for some of you. It will be you're last meal ever" All death eaters cheered Voldemort who then sat down. After a few minutes of Hermione ignoring all entrée's being given to her Voldemort couldn't stand it.

"My dear mudblood" Voldemort said as he turned to Hermione. "This is the last feast you shall ever have… You're dead blood traitor husband would have wanted you to enjoy it" Voldemort said in an undertone. Hermione's face paled and she felt her heart drop.

"You're lying!" Hermione yelled as she angrily stood up. Lucius who was seated next to Hermione pulled on her arm strongly and forced her to sit down.

"Don't make a scene," Lucius said in a sneer.

"You're not my father" Hermione spat. "You can't tell me what to do" Lucius's evil face turned into a smile and Hermione felt sick just looking at him. "You let your own son die? What kind of a monster are you?" Hermione said on the verge of tears.

"The kind of monster that lets his own son die" Voldemort said with a smile as he entered their conversation. As soon as Voldemort said that the food appeared on the table and all death eaters began eating hungrily.

Hermione and all other death eaters paused for a moment as they heard the hundreds of ministry officials try to curse their way past the spells protecting the mansion.

"It seems our dear Dumbledore is smarter than I thought. The feast shall have to wait" Voldemort said as his voice grew louder and he stood up. "ALL DEATH EATERS TO THE GROUNDS! WE ATTACK NOW" Hermione quickly stood up as she felt this was an opportunity to escape. "Ah, ah, uh" Voldemort said as his sly fingers wrapped around Hermione's upper arm. "You're coming with me" Voldemort pulled Hermione out of the room as all death eaters mask's came on and they screamed whilst running out of the room. A few of them blew wholes in the wall and a few more blasted their way through other doors.

"Let me go! Let go!" Hermione screamed in a high pitch voice as she punched Voldemort on the hand as he dragged her through the empty Mansion halls to an unknown room at the end of a dark and gloomy hallway. He threw Hermione inside and sneered before closing the door and magically concealing the whole room.

Hermione sat on the floor in the room. Her heart was thundering at a million miles an hour and the sounds of the new war going on outside. "Why me!" Hermione could only scream as she banged her hands into the ground and she began to sob into her hands after a moment.

"_Help"_

Hermione stopped crying for a moment as she heard someone faintly scream help, but Hermione must have thought it was her imagination.

"_Help!"_ The faint person screamed again.

That time Hermione definitely heard it. Hermione stood up and walked towards the wall on the far side of the room.

"HELP!" The voice said more loudly this time. Hermione heard it perfectly and pounded her fist to the wall.

"DRACO! DRACO" Hermione screamed from her side of the wall.

"Hermione! Are you alright?" Draco yelled back.

"IM FINE!" Hermione yelled. "HOW DO WE GET OUT OF HERE?"

"I'm not sure," Draco yelled. There was a few minutes or silence and Hermione became slightly worried.

"Draco! Are you there? DRACO" Hermione yelled as she banged her fists on the wall once more. There was no response and Hermione slid down the wall to the ground.

Hermione's room door opened and in walked Lucius Malfoy with his wand firmly in his hand. He looked like he had been out at the fight, as to his clothes were all ruffled and he looked tired. Hermione barely took any notice and just looked into thin air.

"Follow me" Lucius commanded. Hermione sat firmly in her spot and didn't move an inch. "Do you want to live or die?" Lucius asked rudely.

"I want to live offcourse," Hermione said as she looked up like what he said was the most preposterous thing in the world.

"Then come with me" Something about the way Lucius said that made Hermione feel a little bit at ease. So slowly she stood up and followed Lucius out of the room.

Once Hermione got out of her room she saw Draco, Harry and Ron standing in the middle of the corridor all looking shabby. Hermione didn't care though. She waddled into Draco's arms and wrapped her arms firmly around his chest. She planted a big kiss on his lips before pulling away and resting her head in his chest.

"You idiot" Hermione said as began to cry into his chest. "You complete moron! I was so worried!" Hermione said.

"Quickly follow me," Lucius said as he began to walk away, but stopped once he realised Hermione and Draco weren't following. "What's wrong?" Lucius asked.

"You" Draco said as he limped forwards with his arm hanging over Hermione's shoulder and his other arm hanging over Harry's "Why are you helping us? You hate me Lucius" Draco muttered.

"I don't hate you. You are my son, I love you and what the mudblood said about me being a monster really got to me" Lucius walked forwards and kissed Draco's forehead. "The dark lord is losing outside, and I just wanted you to know that before I die… so I do love you, thus the reason I am saving all four of you-"

"I don't think you are saving them Lucius" Voldemort said as he suddenly appeared behind him. "You are a traitor to. So now, I am going to kill you" Voldemort was quick to reveal his wand and quickly Harry grabbed Lucius's wand and pointed it at Voldemort. "You will lose Potter, just like you're pathetic father and mother"

"_AVADA KEDAVRA"_ Both two men screamed at the same time. Their wands hit in mid air and a bright shining light was sent glowing through the air.

"RUN!" Lucius screamed. "WE HAVE TO GET AWAY"

"I'm not leaving without Harry!" Ron screamed but was muffled by Lucius pulling the three away. They managed to get all the way down to the bottom floor before Draco stopped suddenly.

"What is it?" Ron asked as he looked around.

"Nothing… just go wait in that room over there, and don't let anyone see you ok" Draco instructed before heading into a different room. "Hello?" Draco said as he closed the door behind him.

"Draco?" A soft motherly voice said from behind a couch. Draco limped over to behind the couch and found his mother crouching down. She had a lot of bruises over her arms and a black eye along with a cut lip.

"Mother!" Draco said as he hurriedly bent down and put his jacket around her arms. "What happened?" Narcissa shook her head as tears fell from her eyes.

"Nothing love, come on help me up" Draco new she was lying but help her up none the less. They quickly left the room and entered the room Hermione, Lucius and Ron were in. "Hermione love" Narcissa said as she wrapped her arm around Hermione's shoulders.

"Mum, come on we need to get out of here, it isn't safe to go outside. A new war is taking place… where can we g-" Before Draco got the chance to finish a loud screeching noise was sent through the entire mansion and grounds.

Everyone stopped fighting and stared at the mansion. After a few seconds the screeching noise died down and a blinding green light was sent through the mansion. Hermione dropped to the ground and covered her eyes along with half the wizards and witches there.

"I think it's safe to look" Ron muttered as he looked up lightly. Hermione and Draco both looked up and found the room was now filled with a thick fog.

"I think" Hermione started as tears came to her eyes. "The light side just won" Hermione's hand clasped Draco's as they both slowly stood up. They looked up to the top of the stairs where one body began making its way down.

The body reached the bottom of the stairs and Hermione burst out laughing, everyone stared at her like she was mad and Ron ran forwards and wrapped his arms around Harry.

"We won" Hermione muttered as she turned to face Draco. Draco smiled and leaned forwards before pressing his lips to Hermione's. "Where free" Hermione muttered.

"I can't believe it" Draco said in a happy voice before he merrily picked Hermione up and spun her around, ignoring the fact that his leg was in pain.

"We need to show them who won" Harry muttered as he headed towards the front door. Hermione and Draco followed Harry and Ron out the front door and they second they stepped outside the entire light side went up in cheers. They walked down to the grounds where all death eaters were being rounded up and magically bound. They received a lot of 'Congratulations' and pats on the back before Dumbledore handed the four of them a portkey to head back to school with.

A/N- well, this was a long chapter, but I hoped you like it none the less. Also can you believe it! Only a few more chapters to go… oh it brings tears to my eyes LoL

Please review and tell me what you think.

Thanks guys! XXooXXoo


	30. The Prophecy

Hermione breathed in deeply as Draco, Ron and Harry shook hands. It had been four months since the war (well 'The Great Battle' as Ron called it) and things had come along nicely considering it was now nearing the end of May and the exams were starting to put everyone under pressure.

Causing lots and lots of fights.

But watching 'Her boys' as Hermione put it, caused a large smile to warm onto Hermione's face as she saw her husband and best friends finally put there feud to an end after another fight only moments before.

They were in Hermione and Draco's common room having a study session when the discussion of the war came up. Immediately all four put their opinions of what the war had been like to them, when suddenly Harry and Draco got into yet again, another argument. Hermione had stormed out of the room screaming grow up and be civilised or neither of the three of them are going to have genitals for the rest of their days.

So as Hermione vacated to the bedroom she watched through a tiny crack of the door her friends become civilised with one another.

"Hermione" Ron called out from the couch. "Hermione" Ron said as he came towards the bedroom door. Hermione waddled over to the bed as fast as her eight and a half month body would allow her and sat on it and quickly grabbed the closest book. "We've put our fighting behind us" Ron said as he entered the room. He gave Hermione and odd look before going and sitting on the bed. "And why are you reading a book upside down?" he asked in confusion. Hermione blushed and turned it around the right way.

"That's good that you three are on speaking terms… although you kind of were before…" Hermione said as she tried to make the news seem unexpected and rid of the book conversation. "So…" Hermione muttered as she looked at her book.

"Oh yeah I was supposed to tell you to come down because Dumbledore is down" Ron offered his hand to Hermione and Hermione slowly stood up. They gradually walked down to see Draco and Harry on the long seater couch (although at opposite ends) and Dumbledore smiling merrily and trying to keep the conversation flowing nicely.

"Ahh, Hermione" Dumbledore said as he noticed Hermione. "I was just coming to inform you and Draco about something highly important" Hermione raised her eyebrows and sat down next to Draco.

"Er-" Harry said as he gave Ron a nervous look. "We'll see you later Hermione. Bye Malfoy's" Harry said quickly as he and Ron left the room in a hurry.

"What's so important Professor?" Hermione asked as she entwined her fingers with Draco's.

"Well I thought I should start off with you're father first Draco" Draco nodded although he wasn't that eager to talk about his father. Just because Lucius apologised to Draco doesn't mean he suddenly changed his opinion about his father. In fact Draco still hated him. "First off, Draco you're father is still getting the kiss as planned. Even though he did turn to the light side at the very last moment, the Minister has informed me he still took part in the epic battle those few months ago" Dumbledore peered over his half rim spectacles in a way of observing Draco's attitude Hermione noted. "He is still going to have his original kiss time. Now moving on, I assume once you two leave Hogwarts together-" It clicked.

Just like that in those few short words it finally clicked to Hermione. She now understood even though she was completely confused as to how to get her thoughts in order she still understood it now.

So Hermione felt the urge to interrupt as things finally started to display in her brain. Thoughts which had confused her beyond belief are finally taking their place in her brain. All those times she spent thinking to herself about something that had been on her mind since the first day she had found out those many months ago she was due to be married finally clicked.

"Professor if all death eaters are caught" Hermione started in confusion. She had the thoughts in her mind; it was just the problem of untangling them and getting it into words. "A- And Voldemort… well he's gone for good now so what im trying to say is… Did you know all along?" Although Hermione didn't explain her question properly and Draco was utterly perplexed at what Hermione had said, Dumbledore merely smiled at Hermione and nodded.

"Yes Mrs Malfoy, I did" This was the answer Hermione knew Dumbledore was going to say but it still hit her full force.

"Why?" Was the first thought to come clearly to Hermione. "If you knew… why? All those months" Dumbledore gave Hermione a sympathetic look and was going to answer before she cut in again with her voice as loud as possible whilst struggling to standing up at full height. "All those months I could have had a normal teenage experience? And not have been thrown into some whirlwind… Adventure of some sorts!" Hermione breathed deeply. This was a good thing getting angry at Dumbledore. It was his fault. His entire fault. Yet it wasn't his fault Hermione fell for it.

Dumbledore only calmly looked at Hermione with a small smile gracing his lips. Draco on the other hand stared at Hermione with his mouth hanging open slightly. Here was Hermione Malloy sitting right in front of him being stubborn and rude to the headmaster… "What in the ruddy hell is going on?" Draco said in a bewildered voice. He must have said it a tad louder than planned because Hermione and Dumbledore stared at him. "(Cough) I mean…" Draco said as he started to change his original question but he thought against it "No what is going on? What do you two know that I don't'?"

"Draco he knew" Hermione said. "He knew Voldemort would fall. He knew" Hermione said as she sat down with a small voice. To Draco this wasn't much of a response so he decided to encourage Hermione or Dumbledore to inform him about what was going on.

"I don't understand. What did he know?"

"Draco" Hermione said as she turned to face him. "It was his plan. Was it not?" Hermione said as she directed the question at Draco.

"Yes… then I believe it is time" Dumbledore said as he put his hand inside his dark blue robe with glittering silver stars over it to reveal a small silver orb around the size of his palm, with a red and green fog in the middle tangled together. "You see, around the same time as you finished school last year I encountered The Prophecy. It was of two Devine students living among a world of hate together. They are from separate lives, separate backgrounds, separate worlds. But with one thing in common. Love" Dumbledore paused for an effect.

"The Prophecy stated those two students, a muggle born witch, the smartest of her year and many before and to come. And Pureblood wizard without a proper understand of how life really is independently and also top of his class, both to attend Hogwarts, with there last year" Dumbledore paused for a moment to let that sink in before starting again. "The Prophecy was said that for the Greatest battle to ever occur these two unfamiliar people had to become familiar. In other words fall in love" Hermione's mouth dropped along with Draco's.

"Were apart of a Prophecy?" Draco asked immediately as Hermione nodded.

"Ahh but wait a few more moments" Dumbledore said with a smile. "I offcourse took this prophecy one hundred percent seriously and got to work immediately. I narrowed it down to the two of you after Severus tried to keep you out of the prophecy Draco" Draco nodded in understanding. It sounded like something Snape would do "So once I new it was you two I followed the rest of the Prophecy. It said that for the Greatest battle to ever end you needed to conquer the hearts of surrounding friends and family" Hermione nodded and interrupted quickly

"Draco, we made Blaise and Ginny somehow find love in each other and Harry Ron and you are friends… oh my gosh… this is our prophecy" Dumbledore smiled as Hermione and Draco kissed right in front of him as if no one else was in the room. When they pulled apart he looked overwhelmed.

"What else did the Prophecy say Professor?" Hermione asked.

"It said that along the way they found a lifetime of love" Hermione felt Draco peck her cheek but something didn't feel right. She was lied to for many, many months even if it was to save the entire wizarding world. Hermione felt in some circumstances… betrayed.

"But why couldn't you just tell us? Why lie? If you told Draco and I from the start we could have saved many arguments and- and I guess a baby" Hermione said the last part quietly even though both other males heard her.

"But without realising it, you two have created the best spell of all during this war. You created love between two dividing houses. You bought that just with you're presence of marriage to Hogwarts… when you two arrived on the Hogsmeade platform something in the air that night change. It was just have you're presence at our school made a difference" Dumbledore finished. "Do you understand?"

"Yes I do" Draco said as his fingers entwined with Hermione's again.

"I think I do…" Hermione muttered as Dumbledore stood up.

"Now, I must say goodbye. But I shall see you in a few days to discuss you're living arrangements once you leave school. Also free to do so with this new information as you please" Hermione and Draco nodded as Dumbledore left quietly, his dark blue robe billowing behind him.

"We were apart of a Prophecy to create a better living world" Hermione said. "But we found love… do you feel like this was forced upon us? I mean I already felt like I had no choice, but now I feel like I was used in some sort of experiment" Hermione stated truthfully as she stared into nothingness.

"I guess I do to, but look" Draco said as he turned Hermione to face him. "We have come such a far way since the start of the school year. We are no longer 'that' immature and I love you! God Hermione if someone told me this time last year I would be married to you I would have seriously told them to go to St. Mungo's" Draco paused slightly before continuing "You do you love me don't you Hermione?" Hermione hesitated slightly and Draco took it the wrong way. He stood up and began to walk to the bedroom fuming Hermione also struggled to stand up but eventually did.

"Draco I was getting my thoughts in order. Offcourse I love you! I love you? What else do you want me to say?" Hermione said as she basically yelled at him. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't. I would have left a long time ago" Hermione said quietly.

"You know" Draco started with a smile as he turned around. "That's the first time you've ever told me that. And you yelled it at me" Draco grinned and chuckled. Hermione walked her very pregnant stomach over to Draco and wrapped her arms just around him so her fingers were barely touching.

"You love me… I no you do… even if you have to yell it at me" Draco said as he looked into Hermione eyes.

"You are so conceited" Hermione said as Draco kissed her. "I'm not kissing back" Hermione murmured in the half way kiss. "Nope still not kissin-"

"Shut up and kiss me woman" Draco murmured against Hermione's lips. "More tongue action less lip action" Draco murmured again with a smirk. After a few minutes of a heavy kissing session Hermione pulled away and looked at Draco.

"What's wrong?" Asked Hermione.

"Marry me?" Draco asked suddenly as he looked deeply into Hermione eyes. Hermione smiled and looked at him as if it was a joke.

"I'm already married to you" Hermione said as she giggled.

"Hermione" Draco started as he got down on one knee. Hermione felt her heart drop. God he was serious. "You are carrying my unborn baby -which I hope will hurry up and get out so I can wrap my arms around you… and have you back in bed- BUT I love you truly, do me the honour of becoming my real wife? Whom I shall love forever and give her the biggest wedding ever. And we will live in our own house, raising children, growing old and dying together?" Draco said the most sincerity Hermione had ever heard. "And the best sex life ever" Draco added which Hermione had to chuckle to. Hermione formed tears in her eyes.

"YES! Offcourse" Hermione added a bit softer. Draco stood up and grinned to the max before passionately kissing Hermione. They were snapped from there places with a little _hem hem _a few minutes later.

"Well we could come back later if you like?" Ginny said with a big grin on her face. Blaise could only smirk and whisper something in Ginny's ear which Hermione didn't catch but sounded a lot like what they were doing. "We saw Dumbledore and he told us to come and see you two. Apparently you had something important to share and apparently you need us?" Ginny said as she sat down in the couch. Hermione waddled over to the couch and sat down next to her.

"Gin, Draco and I are getting re- owwww" Hermione said the last part as she gasped lightly and clutched her stomach. "Sorry" Hermione muttered as she tried to sit up at full height. "Were getting re-mar – owwww" Hermione said again and Draco leaned over to her.

"Hermione? Are you ok?" Hermione nodded and waved a hand at Draco meaning he should tell them while Hermione got her breathing in order and sat back up with a smile.

"Were getting married… again" Ginny gave Draco an odd look.

"What to different people?" Was the first thing to jump to Ginny's mind. Hermione and Draco chuckled and shook their heads.

"No gin," Hermione started as she glanced at Draco. "We want a big wedding, and we want everyone to come this time… because things are different" Ginny accepted this and smiled.

"Oh, that's so cute. Why can't you ever be _cute_ Blaise?" Ginny said as she directed the question at Blaise.

"I am cute!" Blaise retorted. "It's just no one else but you get's to see the cute part of me" Ginny shook her head and squinted her eyes lightly at Blaise as he raised his eyebrows and winked at her. Ginny was the last person out of all four to realise what he was saying and playfully hit him when she did.

"Dickhead" Ginny muttered. Blaise, Hermione and Draco broke into hysterical laughter until Ron and Harry came in a few moments later.

"What's so funny?" Harry said as he walked over to the chair and sat down. Ron sat on the arm part of the chair.

"We were just discussing why Blaise should die" Ginny said as she eyed him.

"You're just annoyed because we got it before- holy shit!" Hermione said in pain as she clutched her stomach and squinted her eyes to avoid tears

"Babe are you alright?" Draco asked again. This time Hermione shook her head and Draco helped her stand up. "Come on you're going to Madam Pomfrey" Draco muttered as pulled Hermione from the couch area.

"Holy crap Hermione" Ron said as everyone turned to look at him. But Ron was to busy looking at the couch. "You wet the couch" Everyone then turned to look at Hermione.

"Did you wet the couch Hermione?" Blaise said as he tried his hardest not to giggle; along with Harry, Ron and Ginny. Draco and Hermione on the other hand knew what it was immediately.

"Draco it's too soon" Hermione said in a panicked tone. Her stomach clenched again and Hermione doubled over in pain.

"Potter come help" Draco yelled. Harry quickly jumped up and ran over to Hermione's side.

"What's wrong with her?" Harry asked the question everyone was thinking.

"She's going into labour"

**Dum dum dummmmmm!!! Hello everyone! How are you all?**

**I am terribly so I couldn't update sooner! My laptop officially broke and it had been stuffing up for quiet sometime now, but I'm using the home computer. Oh my god! I had over 60 documents on their and I only got to safe 5 documents before the laptop broke. Luckily I got my main stories- phew**

**Anyways please review as to there is only a few more chapters, **

**Thank-you xoxoxoxo Alex**


	31. The Unexpected Visitors

"You're going great Hermione, just keep the deep breaths coming. Ok Draco can you take over please?" Draco nodded nervously before walking over to Hermione's side and giving her hand a light squeeze. In return Hermione squeezed Draco's hand extremely tightly and yelled at the top of her lungs. Draco also let out a whimper in pain as he felt the blood to his hand become restricted.

Both Hermione and Draco were in the hospital wing waiting patiently for the baby to come. Hermione was lying on the bed wearing a horrid plain white night gown whilst Draco was at her side trying to sooth the pains she was having. Madam Pomfrey was at the end of the bed inspecting some monitors along with a healer prom St. Mungo's whom looked somewhat like Dolores Umbridge in certain lights, yet Draco managed to catch her name Linder Monsy.

Hermione stopped the screaming and resigned to deep shallow breathes along with Draco. "You're going fantastic Hermione, it's not long now" Hermione nodded and adjusted her weight slightly. She had numerous pillows perched under her and a thin sheet was covering Hermione's legs which were floating in mid air thanks to a spell Madam Pomfrey used.

Draco gave rather a husky nervous cough and Hermione smiled. "Hey Draco" Hermione whispered as the two elderly woman began a conversation between themselves.

"Y-yeah" Draco mumbled as he looked at Hermione's face. She had cold and hot sweat dripping from her white forehead and trickling down from her blood shot eyes, because of the pushing an immense pains. They had been in the hospital wing for over 4 and a half hour and both were mentally and physically tired.

"I just want you to know that im glad you're that father of my baby" Hermione gave a small smile, which Draco took as a good sign to lean down and kiss Hermione's lips gently. She let out a loud whimper and Draco looked at her with shock. "It's coming!" Hermione said as her breathes became faster and smaller. "OH GOD!" Hermione screamed as she clutched onto Draco's hand like it was her only life support. Draco also let out a small scream as it hurt his hand.

"Poppy, I think it's time" Linder said as she gave a worried look to madam Pomfrey. Hermione looked at Draco quickly before pressing her hand on her stomach firmly.

"ARGGHH" Hermione screamed painfully. Draco tried to keep Hermione's breathing normal and Madam Pomfrey and Linder pulled their white gloves on.

"Draco keep her breathing steady now" Pomfrey said as she stepped forwards and raised the sheet so it was resting over Hermione's feet. "Hermione I need you to push now ok, I can see the head" Draco squeezed back on Hermione's hand just as tight to try and get some feeling back before she took over and screamed causing an ear drum to almost burst.

"You bloody bastard! I'm never having sex with you a-a-again!" Hermione spat at Draco as she tried to push, keep her breathing normal, and squeeze Draco's hand so he knew the feeling of some of the pain she was going through. Draco stared at Hermione in horror before quickly looking over to Linder.

"It's ok Draco; she doesn't mean anything she says. She trying to vent some of the pain towards you" Draco nervously nodded and looked back over to Hermione to see her eyes squelched shut.

"Never! Ever! AGAIN" Hermione yelled as she pushed with all her might. Hermione stopped pushing for just a moment to catch her breath before madam Pomfrey spoke to her.

"Hermione I need you to give one last push. The head is almost through Hermione. You're doing great" Hermione nodded and gave Draco a determined look before pushing as hard as possible. "Just one more Hermione. You can do it" Hermione closed hey eyes, threw her head back in despair and gave one last push.

Not even seconds later, a small high pitched baby's cry was heard. Hermione collapsed into the bed and Draco gave a chuckle. Madam Pomfrey ushered Draco over to the end of the bed and handed him a pair of scissors while Linder held the small crying baby. Draco reluctantly took the scissors and cut the cord. Linder then waved her wand and the baby was wrapped up in a small pink blanket. She handed the baby over to Hermione and smiled.

"Congratulations! You have healthy baby girl" Hermione smiled as tears came to her eyes. Draco quickly rushed to her side and crouched down as Hermione took her beautiful baby girl.

"She is beautiful" Draco said as he felt tears come to his eyes. Hermione smiled and kissed him quickly.

"We have a baby girl" Hermione said as she looked down upon her now sleeping daughter.

"Ok Hermione it shouldn't be long now" Linder said as she waved her wand causing all the mess to be cleaned up. Hermione and Draco both looked up in confusion.

"What shouldn't be long?" Hermione said with a worried voice. Linder gave her an odd look before smiling at her.

"For the second baby to come" Linder said with a smile. Hermione and Draco gave a quick glance at each other and Hermione's mouth dropped before she felt the inevitable pain in her lower stomach start up again, except this time worse than before.

"WHAT!" Shrieked Hermione through the pain she turned her attention to Madam Pomfrey and glared at her. "You said I was having _one _baby! Just one! Just a little g-i-r-l!" Hermione said seethed as her sentence ended in a scream.

"I did Mrs Malfoy" Pomfrey said in an outraged tone. "I said 'Both heart beats are in perfect condition for you girls'" Hermione breathed deeply as she held her baby in her arms.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione said as shallow breaths came. "You said two heart beats, so naturally I thought you meant mine and the babies" Draco gently took the baby out of Hermione's arms as she began to contract again. He silently kissed her head, smiled at her and placed her in the baby bed.

"Heaven's no. I meant the two babies heart beats" Hermione suddenly realized how she could have gotten the sentence mixed around and quickly apologized to Pomfrey before Linder 'Shh'd' them both as she saw a head peaking through again.

"Hermione I just need a few more push's. Can you do that for me please" Hermione nodded and pawed the air with her left arm for Draco's hand. He looked at it for a moment before reluctantly grasping her cold sweaty hand. The count of three. One, two, three" Hermione screamed and pushed. "OK that's good, just one more push Hermione"

Hermione pushed with all her might then suddenly felt the second baby fall from within her. It sounded just like the other baby, crying and from what she could tell, perfectly healthy. Linder once again got Draco to cut the cord then handed the freshly wrapped baby to Hermione.

"We'll give you two some privacy" Linder muttered as she back out of the sheet enclosed area. Hermione barely regarded them and just stared at her second daughter.

"We have twins" Hermione said softly with a crackled voice form all the screaming.

"Way to state the obvious" Draco said with a smirk and Hermione fake scolded him. Slowly he walked over to the other baby crib and placed a hand under the babies head and lifted her up out of her bed with the other hand under the body.

"Where did you learn to hold a baby?" Hermione asked in a curious tone as Draco walked over to the bed and sat down next to Hermione's thigh.

"I don't know. I just knew I guess" Hermione nodded and looked at her two babies.

"I'm a mummy…" Hermione whispered as she kissed her two beautiful daughters on the forehead. "Draco we have to think of names now" Hermione said as she looked him straight in the eyes. Draco groaned and pursed his lips lightly.

"What about baby number one and baby number two?" Draco said as he motioned towards the babies with a smirk on his face. He thought he was pretty funny.

"Haha" Hermione said in a sarcastic tone. "No I was thinking the other day. What's you're grandmothers name?" Draco raised an eyebrow quizzically but answered none the less.

"Christelle… it's spelt and sounds slightly different from the normal name Crystal… why?" Hermione nodded and Draco just gave her an odd look.

"Well my grandmother's name is Rose, so we can have those names as middle names" Draco nodded in understanding. "I'll tell you what name I always like. Matilda" Draco snorted and Hermione glared at him.

"No, no and no…" Hermione was just about to question why until Draco answered already. "When I was five I had a girlfriend called Matilda, I thought she was pretty normal until I caught her eating paste, picking her nose and eating it and licking worms. I have been put off that name ever since" Hermione tried her hardest not to laugh just in case she woke the babies up but a few giggles came through.

"Well what about Janet?"

"No" Draco answered automatically.

"Liza?" Draco shook his head.

"No, think of some modern names like… Bella or-" Hermione quickly interrupted Draco before he could finish.

"You want a modern name? Bella is not modern" Hermione said as she ran her finger down her babies soft face of perfection.

"Yeah but it's short for beautiful" Hermione smiled but shook her head.

"No… what about hmm… something beginning with S-s Sa- Sky- no Sarah- to common" Hermione went deep into thought as she tried to think of names beginning with 'S' and so did Draco. Eventually however he gave up and thought about the coming holidays.

"We should live somewhere where summer is really hot and winter is really cold" Draco said in a sort of rhetorical question Hermione merely nodded until it struck her.

"Draco you're a genius" Hermione said with a large smile. Draco only shrugged and wore a smug grin on his face.

"Well I try-" but Hermione interrupted once again.

"No the name- Summer… do you like it?" Draco seemed to mull it over before smiling and nodding.

"I do actually, Summer Rose?" Hermione shook her head.

"No I was thinking more of Summer Christelle. See how pretty it sounds?" Draco smiled and leaned forwards to kiss Hermione gently on the lips.

"I think baby number two should be Summer Christelle" Hermione shot disapproving looks at Draco about overruling it and smiling.

"Don't call the babies that or I'll call you head number two" Draco gave Hermione and odd look and Hermione continued. "You're head down here" Hermione said as she ran a hand over the front of Draco's pants. "Does more thinking than the one up here" Hermione said as she poked Draco in the forehead. Draco turned a lovely Scarlet colour and Hermione smiled before it hit her. "Scarlet"

"Huh?" Draco asked curiously.

"Scarlet, Draco. Scarlet rose? What do you think?" Hermione leaned forwards and Draco considered it briefly before kissing Hermione quickly.

"I love it. Scarlet Rose and Summer Christelle, Welcome to you're family" Hermione beamed and kissed Draco before she heard a _hem, hem._

"Why do I always walk in when their making out Blaise?" Ginny said with a large smile on her face.

"Because their never not making out, thus the reason they have a baby" Hermione and Draco both blushed as Blaise said this, but it was quickly thrown to the wind as Ginny walked over to Hermione's side.

"Oh my god" Ginny said as she just noticed the baby Draco was holding because his back was to her. "You have twins"

"WHAT!" Came two distinguished voices from behind the curtain. Harry and Ron then pummelled each other over to try and get into the enclosed area faster than the other.

"Can I hold one?" Ginny said with a happy face as she sat down on the other side of the bed. Hermione nodded and carefully handed Summer to Ginny. "Hermione you can tell she's a girl. My god she is beautiful" Ginny said as she gazed down. Harry and Ron walked over to join Ginny's and Hermione's conversation whilst Blaise walked over to Draco and patted him on the back quickly.

"Good job mate" Blaise said as he sat down in the chair. Draco could only smirk and watch Hermione with loving eyes. "I sent an owl to you're mum, she should be here shortly" Draco nodded turned to look at the baby in his arms.

"Draco where just going to sit on a bed out there" Hermione said as Ginny helped her up. Hermione then motioned to the other beds on the other side of the sheet in the hospital wing and Draco nodded.

"Sure babe" Draco muttered before he stood up and placed Scarlet in the bed once more.

"So what about the Pansy situation? Have you told Hermione?" Draco shook his head.

"No not yet… it seems to get harder and harder every time I try and tell her. It would break her heart" Blaise could only look at Draco and nod gently as he heard the laughs of Hermione and Ginny coming in from the other side of the sheet.

They side glanced at each other silently and sat there for a few minutes just listening to the sounds of laughter get louder until the soft baby cry stopped them all. Both boy's heard Madam Pomfrey telling everyone but Hermione and Draco to leave so Blaise clapped Draco's shoulder and left the sheet just as Hermione walked in.

"You have really gorgeous girls Hermione" Blaise said as he hugged Hermione then quickly left. Hermione went to thank him but he left in to much of a hurry, so instead she settled back down on the bed.

"Madam Pomfrey is going to teach me how to breast feed…" Draco looked at Hermione in slight horror. He quickly kissed Hermione's forehead then the babies.

"I'll be back later" Draco muttered as he turned to leave quickly.

"You would tell me if something was on you're mind wouldn't you?" Hermione asked quietly. Draco hesitated slightly then smiled a big fake smile, which Hermione seemed to pick up on but she also faked being happy.

"Offcourse"

**Hello my fellow readers, reviewers and other life forms.**

**Can you believe I have been writing this story for almost 8 months… wow that's a really looong time. Anyways guys I would like to say thank-you so far for reading, you have all been so patient for my chapters and I cherish every review I get.**

**Thank you loov u and please review**

**Xoxoxox Alex**


	32. Bullied by the Devil

Hi, just before I start I have split a lot of sections up in this chapter.

If the sections don't come up on fan fiction just re-read and you'll find out what's happening.

But hopefully that wont happen

Thanks guys-

Alex

Three days had gone by since Draco had left the hospital wing. He visited Hermione everyday and played with the twins before bring her dinner then retiring to his bedroom. They talked mainly about school work and studied most of the time but that was fine to both Hermione and Draco.

As Draco left the hospital wing on the fourth day he was feeling exceedingly guilty. He had yet to tell Hermione his thoughts and time was running out. Draco ran an exhausted hand through his ruffled hair and sighed.

He slowly climbed the stairs making sure to miss the trick stair and turned into his deserted hallway. Draco looked out the window to see the scorching weather beating down on the Hogwarts grounds and all students out their soaking up the sun. He missed being a teenager. Ever since Dumbledore had shown up at his house those many, many months ago something small had been missing. Possibly it was freedom, yet again it could be the fact that he was going against his parents no matter what decision he made.

Draco slightly smiled as he remembered the first time her kissed Hermione in front of Potter and Weasley. Well kissed her passionately at least. He remembered how he was standing in the middle of Hogsmeade watching Hermione walk away contemplating to kiss her in front of her two old sidekicks before his hand had already reached out to her shoulder and clasped it.

But as soon as the memory came it went.

Slowly Draco opened the door and walked inside. His posture was slump and he looked considerably pale for late spring.

"Draco you look positively distraught" Came a voice as Draco walked into the common room. There was Narcissa Malfoy wearing deep red robes flowing out and her hair pulled back into a tight bun as thought she had thrown it up just after a quick shower. She smiled sadly and made her way over to the unhappy Draco. "Darling are you getting enough vitamin E maybe it should be D as well?" Narcissa said as she tried to pull Draco into a hug but he easily pulled himself out of it and walked away from her.

"I'm fine, just stop worrying" Draco muttered as he sat down on the couch. "So why the visit to me? No doubt you knew Hermione was in the Hospital wing" Draco said in a snappish tone

"And no doubt you knew I would come for you first" Narcissa short back calmly but firmly.

"So have you heard of upcoming plans?" Draco said as he started the conversation he knew would end in a fight. Narcissa pursed her lips and sat down on the opposite couch.

"Yes well it seems the only way in and out of the school is by Floo. So once I got here Dumbledore told me. Apparently you and Hermione confessed to all you're friends you're getting re-married… It better not be true Draco" Narcissa said as her jaw tightened. Draco could only smirk and lean forwards and put his elbows on his knees.

"Oh but it is mother" Draco said calmly.

"Draco!" Narcissa said as she stood up at full height and glared ad her son. "This is not some sick joke! This is her feelings you're toying with" Narcissa practically spat with venom.

"And since when did you care about her feelings? Or mine for this matter?" Draco shot back with malice in his voice. "You know I was wondering how long you were going to keep up with you're nice charade" Draco said as he leaned back into the couch.

"Don't tempt me Draco. You know as well as anyone I was being watched by the ministry for months" Narcissa said snappishly with a hint of rudeness. "If they had any beliefs that we were medalling with the dark arts again I would have been in Azkaban faster than you can say Hippogriff"

"No actually I didn't know you were being watched by the ministry, but thanks for telling me" Draco shot back quickly with a hint of sarcasm before examining his nails in a bored manor.

"Come on Draco use you're brain for once" Narcissa said in the sweet innocent voice she always used in front of Hermione. "The real me would have never, ever under any circumstance have allowed you to marry such a person like Hermione Granger. I would have never agreed to you marrying her if it hadn't of been for the ministry's watchful eye" This caught Draco's attention

"What?" Draco asked in confusion.

"Draco bring you're head down from muggle land and think about you're fellow wizards and witches. You know all magical weddings need at least one parents signature, and since you're father was incapable I signed it a few short hours after the wedding"

"Why does everything have to be so fucking difficult!" Draco screamed in rage as he stood up and towered over his mother. "Why couldn't you bloody well have told me?"

"Because if I had one little slip up about the dark arts I would be in Prison with you're father, I explained that already" Narcissa smiled merrily before standing up. "Now, Im going to go see Hermione, when I get back we'll have a long chat" Narcissa then proceeded to walkout of the room in rather a hurry Draco noted.

"Fine I'll stay here" Draco muttered. He had no idea what to do. Should he tell Hermione, or just go with the flow and see how things turn out.

It wasn't as if he was keeping a huge secret from her. No offcourse not. He loved Hermione. Right… right?

"Narcissa" Hermione said brightly as she saw Draco's mother walk into her own private area.

"How are you Hermione?" Narcissa said as she watched Hermione place the small baby back in its crib. Narcissa proudly walked over to Hermione's side, kissed her cheek and peered at the babies.

"I'm good Narcissa how are you?" Hermione said as he tired body collapsed onto the bed.

"I'm incredible as always" Narcissa said with a smile while looking lovingly at her grandchildren. "Who's who?" Hermione smiled and pulled herself out of the bed.

"That's Scarlet Rose" Hermione said as she pointed to the little baby wrapped up tight in a pink blanket on the left. "And this is Summer Christelle" Hermione said as she leant down and kissed her baby on the cheek.

"Hermione they're beautiful" Narcissa said warmly as she picked Scarlet up and gently rocked her. Hermione took a seat back on the bed and look cautiously at her baby. "Just wait until they are old enough to walk. My god I remember Draco as a toddler like it was yesterday" Narcissa smiled at Hermione and sat down on the end of the bed. "I had to charm every cupboard in the kitchen to stop him from opening them and finding new items to play with" Hermione gave a half heartedly laugh at this.

"Draco was always the subtle one" Narcissa started as she looked down at the baby. "He would always stand back and observe the situation before taking charge and doing things his way. When he was young he had powers you could only imagine. He learnt how to control objects with his mind at the age of three. When he was ten he was so strong with his powers that we had to train him to forget them. To forget how to move objects with his mind and the incredible strength he always had" Narcissa stopped and turned to look at Hermione with an honest look on her face

"If we didn't stop him" Narcissa started. "He would be the new dark lord"

"The prophecy… you told Dumbledore didn't you" Hermione said quietly. Narcissa nodded before placing the baby back in its cradle. "Why are you telling me this?" Hermione asked suddenly. It wasn't like she didn't mind Narcissa telling her this. It was more why she had kept it from Draco and had decided to tell her instead.

"Because I like everyone else didn't want the dark lord to come back to full power. And I can feel Draco's feelings towards you. That is my talent. I can feel things no one else can" Narcissa stopped and quickly walked over to the gap of the curtain and closed it forcefully. "I am going to tell you once and once only Hermione. I think you're a sweet girl and now that you have my grandchildren I will offcourse have respect towards you, but you don't know what you're getting yourself into. That's why I'm offering you to leave this family before August the first" Narcissa gave Hermione a stern over powering look. Hermione stared at Narcissa in confusion. Was this some sort of joke? Will Narcissa burst out laughing and say 'I got you good' or was she telling the truth.

"I don't understand" Hermione said as she looked down and scrunched up her face in confusion. "I thought you liked me? And now you're kicking me out of you're family?" Hermione said in somewhat of an outraged tone.

"I am not kicking anyone out of this family… yet" Narcissa said as he features became hard. "You have until August Hermione. If you have not left by then terrible things will happen like the children. Such beautiful babies, such a shame if sudden infant death hit them. Personally I'll start with Scarlet. The pretty one I shall call her. She'll be the first one to go. Then Summer-"

"Why?" Hermione interrupted rudely "Because you want some stupid inheritance? Charming, very charming indeed for an upper class woman" Hermione spat towards her but tried to keep the volume of her voice down because of the babies.

"I worked hard for that money! And my stupid good for nothing husband locked all MY money away! So you listen here missy" Narcissa said as she pointed her manicured finger in Hermione's face "I will not be bullied by some stupid teen who in apparently in love with my son. I always get what I want Granger, Always" Narcissa said as he anger rose beyond the level of normal. She spun around and began to walk out of the room but was stopped by Hermione's voice.

"I thought you were a descent person Narcissa" Hermione said as a tear rolled down her cheek. Her voice became all croaky and she began to have the sniffles

"Not when my son marries a mudblood" Hermione's face fell when she said this. "My son deserves a pureblood woman. And whatever happened between him and Pansy Parkinson was a hiccup in their relationship" Narcissa said as she snarled at Hermione. Narcissa then straightened out to full height, and ran her hands down her robes to smoothen them out. "I changed my mind. My offer is now open until the end June. Because I know for a fact that when you're in Year 7 you get to leave one month earlier" Narcissa smiled a charming smile and strolled over to Hermione. She kissed her cheek politely before wiping away the tears that were cascading down Hermione's cheeks. "Oh and Hermione" She said with her face less than an inch away from Hermione's. "If you tell Draco, the babies will die"

Narcissa left the hospital wing and Hermione crumbled onto the bed. She had no choice but to leave Draco. Leave him and everything that happened this past year behind. '_Maybe we could run away' _Hermione thought in between sobs.

"Well I saw Hermione and the babies Draco. There absolutely gorgeous" Draco nodded as his mother strolled into the room. "I should be off, I was going to talk to you about something absolutely important but it must have slipped my mind. Silly me" Narcissa said with a smile and small chuckle. "Anyways Draco, keep in touch darling. My god only one month till you Graduate from this… school"

Draco stood up and walked over to his mother before kissing her on the cheek. "Yes mother I will. Hopefully Hermione and I will be able to visit you after graduation" Draco said in a bored tone. Narcissa smiled and in her eyes chaos was shining brightly.

"Well see" Narcissa said with a smile knowing full well there would be no Hermione by graduation. She bid Draco good-bye and hurried down the hallways towards Dumbledore's office. Everything was turning out perfectly. Absolutely perfectly.

Draco hadn't come back that night Hermione noticed. She seemed tired and ruthless towards everyone who had visited and felt just that little bit guilt for snapping a Blaise when he hadn't deserved it.

It was well past midnight when Hermione heard the bird tapping at her window and by the time she got up to retrieve it both babies had started crying. Hermione fumbled with the pure brown owl holding a letter for her before quickly shoving the bird outside in the cold and throwing the letter on the bedside table while she rushed over to both babies.

After no time at all Hermione managed to get them back to sleep (with the help of Madam Pomfrey) and soon Hermione was also asleep.

Hermione awoke the next morning to the peaceful sounds of birds chirping outside. She groggily opened her eyes to see madam Pomfrey sitting on the chair in the corner of the sheeted room feeding scarlet with a bottle. "The little angel woke up and I heard her laughing so I came here to feed her. I wanted to let you sleep" Hermione smiled at the woman.

"Thank-you Madam Pomfrey" Pomfrey picked the baby up and placed her back into her cradle where she was giggling.

"You have a letter over there. It wasn't there when I left last night" Pomfrey said as she pointed to the bedside table and left.

Hermione then remembered what happened in the middle of the night. She quickly grabbed the letter and looked at both sides of the envelope. All that it said was:

Hermione Granger

The Hospital Wing

Hogwarts.

Hermione carefully pulled the neatly written letter out of the envelope and opened it. It was from Viktor, Viktor Krum.

**Well this was a confusing chapter. I was debating on whether I should end the chapter here but I decided I should give you guys a cliffie. Sorry it's so short. I'm having an inner battle in my head whether or not I should finish the story next chapter or have two or three more. I guess you'll just have to find out wont you?**

**Please review it means the world to me**

**XoOXoxoxXO Alex**


	33. I Promise

Hermione carefully looked at the letter. Why on earth would Viktor Krum be writing to her? The last time she saw him she had slammed common room portrait in his face. 'That must have hurt, I must tell him I'm sorry for that' Hermione thought as she twirled the letter between her fingers.

Breathing heavily Hermione took a chance and slowly, almost like the letter would blow up at any moment Hermione opened it.

_My Dearest Hermione,_

_I have heard the most wonderful news from a friend that you had twins? Is it true? I just had to send a letter and ask because something has been bothering me for these many months. Ever since I left Hogwarts I have been feeling this raw emotion inside of me._

_I don't feel like myself when I'm not around you, I need to feel you're lips against mine Hermione. Even if they do feel like saw dust-_

Hermione didn't get a chance to finish the letter because Draco had walked into her little area and was now walking straight over to her. Hermione pushed the letter under the covers as fast as possible and turned to Draco with a kiss. But something was different about this kiss. It was as if there was only a few more to come and both were trying to remember as many kisses as possible.

"What was that?" Draco asked as he looked at Hermione suspiciously.

"Nothing to worry about" Hermione said with a small smile. "Draco… can you watch the girls while I go wash up in the bathroom?" Hermione said as she looked expectantly at Draco. He nodded and smiled before walking over to the girls.

"Hey" Draco said silently as he picked Summer up. Hermione gave a great big cough as she jumped out of bed so that Draco wouldn't hear the ruffle of paper. She then quickly grabbed her dressing gown and walked out of the area and to her own private bathroom Dumbledore set up for her.

Once Hermione was in the bathroom she quickly locked the door and pulled the toilet lid down so she could sit on it. She took a deep reassuring breath before looking back to the note.

_Even if the do feel like saw dust. _Hermione read again.

_But I want you to know we could be very happy. I would be the perfect husband. The perfect father to your daughters if you allowed me. The perfect friend for you. And you would have constant protection and security you needed in life. _

_We could love each other so much Hermione. If only you could see past all the black and white in our past and focus on our future._

_Draco Malfoy is not the man for you. You fight light cat and dog and have trust issues with him. You may wonder how I know this but I have my ways. Come back to me Hermione._

_I am forever you're Hermione Granger, _

_Love Viktor Krum_

_Please reply as soon as you can, preferably within the next two weeks._

Hermione stared at the letter. Was this a sign? Viktor did offer her security which she wanted in life and he also said he would love her girls.

"Draco Malfoy is not the man for you" Hermione read from the letter.

Suddenly all events from yesterday flowed back. The whole Narcissa disaster. Hermione slowly released the letter and it crumbled to the ground. She stared at the cold stone floor and began to think about everything in her life. After what seemed like an eternity Hermione heard Draco's voice.

"Hermione!" Draco's called through the door half an hour after Hermione had left him. Hermione hadn't actually realised it but she had started crying. She had tears slowly trickling down her check and her nose was incredibly runny.

"Yeah?" Came Hermione's muffled croaky reply.

"Scarlet is crying and Madam Pomfrey is in Dumbledore's office" While Draco was talking Hermione had quickly wiped her face on her dressing gown and opened the bathroom door to see a distressed Draco.

"Ok… give me a few moments" Hermione muttered as she closed the door basically on Draco's face. She then fell against it 'Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!' Hermione said to herself as she hit her forehead repeatedly.

Every time Hermione looked at Draco all she could think about was having to break his heart in a few weeks. Having to let go of her one true love. Having to let go everything that had happened in her year 7.

But Hermione knew, oh she new no matter how hard she tried she could never get those eyes and that silvery blonde hair out of her mind. She was in love. Completely in love with a man who is being forbidden against her.

Just because of her blood.

And pray tell what is wrong with her blood most ask. Well it's the fact that she was born with around six other billion people in the world. She had non magical parents. No other related relative with magic in their blood. She was meant to be an ordinary child growing up, yet Hermione always knew she was different. The chromosomes in her body have mutated DNA allowing her to be a witch. Most Muggles shun witches and wizards away, so the wizards should learn and not lower themselves to the Muggles yet they do, and that is why Hermione is the way she is now.

Outcast by mostly all Slytherins and every other Pureblood who feel their better than Muggles in the world.

'_What do I do gin?' Hermione had asked Ginny the day before a few hours after Narcissa had left._

'_Do you love him?' Ginny asked. Hermione gave her a stern look and Ginny smiled lightly. 'Sorry' she mumbled. 'Do you want what's best for him?'_

'_Offcourse' Hermione said slightly taken aback._

'_Would you do anything for him?' It broke Ginny's heat having to tell Hermione this, but the stubborn, beautiful, talented witch needed to know._

'_Yes' Came Hermione's worried reply._

'_Well then you have to let him go' Ginny responded plainly as Hermione's entire future without Draco flashed before her eyes._

"Ok hand her here" Hermione said as she walked into the private area wearing a clean t-shirt and shorts. Draco nodded and handed Scarlet over. Hermione smiled at her and sat down cross legged on the bed. She moved a large fluffy pillow into her lap and very gently put Scarlet down onto it.

Draco watched with fascination and curiosity as Hermione fed the baby. After Scarlet was fed and gently burped Hermione rocked her back to sleep.

"I might go into the great hall and get some food. Do you want any?" Draco asked basically as a rhetorical question. He walked over to the opening in the sheet as Hermione answered.

"No… I'm fine" Hermione muttered. Draco left quietly and made his way down to the great hall. It was over crowded but Draco didn't mind, he just pushed his way through everyone and over to the Gryffindor table where Blaise and himself had taken up residency due to the fact that their partners where at that table.

"Hey, how are the babies?" Was the first thing Blaise asked the moment Draco sat down. Draco just shrugged whilst pulling a bowl and the cereal towards him.

"Fan-fucking-tastic" Draco murmured as he poured the milk on and took a large spoonful.

"You could at least be a little enthusiastic about it. For Christ sakes you're wife just gave birth to twins" Ginny snapped rudely. She hated the fact that Draco always became droopy when talking about the kids. Draco sneered slightly and turned his attention to Ginny.

"Well feel free to take my job and clean those shitty nappies" Draco said as she glared at Ginny.

"I'm sensing a little hostility" Blaise said as he looked between the two. He was seated in the middle of them. Draco went back to his food.

"What's with all the commotion?" Draco asked rudely.

"Well" started Ginny who was thoroughly annoyed at Draco still. "Viktor Krum is the new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher" Ginny knew this would make Draco's blood boil because Blaise had told Ginny how jealous Draco was when he found out Krum was back last time. Draco stared at Ginny with a friendly hatred pouring through his veins while Blaise stared at Ginny with his mouth half open.

"Really?" Blaise asked as he looked over to Draco. Ginny rolled her eyes and went back to the Daily Prophet she had been scanning over.

"No not really" Came the bored reply from Ginny "I was just getting back at Malfoy for being an arsehole to me"

"Well it bloody well worked" Draco muttered.

They finished breakfast in silence and relatively quickly before the three of the headed straight up to his common room. "So I said to Ginny – and this is the funny bit -" Blaise said in between bursts of laughter. Draco was quite irritated because of this apparent 'Funny' story had taken well over ten minutes to explain. "So I said right, I said… actually… I can't quite remember" Blaise said whilst finally standing up at full height. He looked at Draco and Draco just rolled his eyes and opened the door to his and Hermione's private area. Upon entering the room the first thing Draco noticed (or heard) was a crying baby being rocked in Hermione's arms gently, while Hermione stood in the middle of the room and rocked the pram with her foot gently.

Draco looked at Hermione for a few moments and Hermione looked right back at him. She was wondering if his mind was swimming with thoughts as well or if he knew the end was coming. She wondered if his mother had had the same conversation with him but Hermione would be too scared to ask. She wondered what would happen if she bought up the rest of their life's or something even closer like their marriage with Draco. Would he participate in the conversation? Or would he go into his protective mode he seemed to be doing a lot lately. Hermione brain was swamped with thoughts and all the noise both babies were making completely drowned out.

Draco on the other hand stared at Hermione with and incredible sinking feeling inside his stomach it was getting deeper and wider and starting to take over his day-to-day activities. Some could say it was guilt that was taring him up inside, and others could say it was regret, but Draco knew whatever was going to happen wouldn't be good. He was scared of what was to come. Scared of what is happening. And mostly he's scared of himself, because he knows he can't turn his back on his family. His tradition… His mother.

Neither of the couple broke the silence until both babies were wailing extremely loudly. Ginny took a chance and rushed over to Hermione's side whilst knocking out of the way. She picked Scarlet up (whom was wrapped in light green) … (Summer in light pink) and gently started to rock the baby. Hermione finally took her attention off Draco and also began to rock the baby she was holding.

"What are you doing here?" Draco blurted out finally. Both babies finally ceased their crying to little baby sniffles silently. It was once again an intense awkward silence until Hermione coughed.

"Madam Pomfrey said I could come back here. She said with you're help I was ready" Hermione basically mumbled into Summer's cotton blanket. Draco and Blaise who were standing a bit away form Hermione a Ginny barely managed to hear what Hermione had said but just caught the gist of it. Hermione avoided Draco's gaze as if it was going to search through her very soul and find out the truth.

"Hey… er- Mione' I think it's time for you to feed Summer…" Ginny said as she looked between Hermione and Draco. "Or Scarlet" She added quickly. Hermione nodded and allowed Ginny to pull her into the bedroom by her arm sleeve. "Ok what is up with you and Draco? I knew nothing was perfect between you to at the moment, but that out there… I can't even begin to explain how awkward that was" Ginny demanded… said… shouted almost… after the bedroom door had slammed shut offcourse.

"I can't act normal around him!" Hermione said as she broke down. She put Summer in one of the two cribs which had been set up in her room before walking over to the bed and slumping onto her knee's in tears. "I have less… (sniffle) than one month… (choke) to be with him…" Hermione cried as she made no attempt to be quiet. "I will be homeless because my family doesn't want me and I will have the twins… and…" Hermione's rant continued as Ginny pulled Hermione to her in warmest hug she had had in a while after she had placed Scarlet in the other crib.

"Mione' you know mum and dad would never… EVER let that happen to you… You're as much their daughter as I am. They consider you family blood or not" Ginny whispered in Hermione's ear as she felt tears prickling at her own eyes. "They love you, and so do Blaise and I, you'll always have support" Hermione nodded and Ginny kissed her head. They stayed like that for a few moments before Ginny once again broke the silence. "Come on, lets get you cleaned up and we'll go face those weird partners of ours"

"Thank-you Ginny" Hermione said in a small tone.

Meanwhile after Hermione and Ginny had left to go upstairs Blaise and Draco had vacated to the couches where they heard muffled crying from the bedroom. Blaise coughed. Draco sighed. They looked awkwardly at each other for a moment before doing some sort of manly grunts and looking away again. Draco coughed. Blaise sighed. This went on for a while until Blaise pulled a deck of cards out of his pocket and began shuffling them.

"Can you say awkward much?" Blaise said with a chuckled. Draco gave a half heartedly laughed and accepted the card that were being handed to him.

"Yeah… I guess something must be wrong with me. Girls not usually guys go all silent around me after I've shagged them" Draco said with a grin matched to his tone of voice. Blaise gave him a fake mock look before separating his cards in his hand. "Ok hypothetically you were in a situation where to make you're family happy you have to divorce the wife you're completely utterly in love with and no else out there is worth you're time. Or do I- er I mean hypothetically does this person stay with the woman he loves but makes his family shun him out" Draco asked very quickly and nervously.

Blaise stared at him. His mouth was open slightly and his eyes were squinted the tiniest bit. He didn't move a muscle. 'What the hell is Draco smoking?' Blaise wondered. "What's you're question?" Blaise asked finally.

"Do I stay with the love of my life Blaise? Or do I divorce her and make mum happy?" Draco asked kind of sadly.

"I would choose the love of my life… you know that" Blaise said in the most honest voice Draco had heard him ever use.

"That's what I thought…" Draco mumbled.

"What happened to you?" Blaise said as a chuckle came into his voice. "If someone asked you if you believe in love last year you would have pummelled them to near death, and told them love was some sort of woman pussy shit" Blaise said with a big grin. Draco grinned to and laughed the tiniest bit also.

"I remember the first time Pansy told me she loved me. We were right in the middle f fucking and she screamed it out… it was so awkward that I stopped from behind her and she went rigid. Let's just say it scared the shit out of me" Draco said with a massive grin

"So what did you do?" Blaise asked with curiosity.

"Fucked her so incredibly hard that it left her limping for the next week" Both boys burst out laughing and Blaise tried to control his laughing so he could talk.

"I remember… I remember that! She couldn't sit down without massaging her ass first" They laughed even harder than before. "And when Crabbe declared he loved Pansy whilst grabbing her ass only a few days later. She had to go to hospital for some pain relievers!" Both boys laughed loudly but it died down once Hermione and Ginny came waltzing into the room. Ginny sat on Blaise lap and Hermione sat next to Draco politely. "Erm so…"

"Poker anyone?" Ginny said with a mischievous smile whilst both boys chimed 'Sure!'

"Er- count me out for this game… I might go take a walk" Hermione said as she stood up and headed for the door.

"I'll come too" Draco said as he also began to stand up before Hermione quickly answered.

"NO!" Silence. "I mean I've been cooped up in the hospital wing for days I need to peace and quiet. Can you watch or just listen out for the girls?" Hermione asked in a rhetorical question.

"Sure" Draco mumbled as he sat back down on the couch and pulled his cards towards himself. Hermione took the opportunity to leave the room.

She slowly walked along the corridors and found her way outside. She walked over the misty early morning grounds and through sections of the forbidden forest. Hermione walked for what seemed like days but in contrary was only hours. Eventually she found her feet leading her up the owlery stone steps and her hand automatically reaching into her pocket to retrieve the letter Viktor had sent her.

Hermione fingered the letter for a while before pulling out her wand and waving it calmly. A piece of parchment and a quill appeared on a small table over in the corner of the Owlery. Hermione walked over to it and sat down on the small crooked chair. Her sweat palms released the letter and cupped up the quill. As Hermione had been walking over the grounds she had formulated the perfect response to Viktor's letter. So when it came time to actually write the letter Hermione's mind went blank. Her eyes became watery began writing the first things that came to her mind.

_Viktor,_

_Promise me you will love the girls._

_Promise me the security I will need in life._

_Promise me you will never leave me._

_Promise me you will love me for who I am._

_Promise me these things and I will catch a flight over to Bulgaria,_

_After I have finished my schooling this year._

_Hermione._

As Hermione signed the note, attached it to a barn owl she had summoned and watched it fly away into the distance, Hermione couldn't help realise she had just signed somewhat of a contract. She had just given her life to Viktor Krum because she didn't want to be alone. Was it wrong to use a person like this? Use them because you don't want to be alone and for you're girls to grow up with know father?

And even if Hermione was on her own she couldn't depend on the Weasley's to help her through everything. She would need someone to care for her. Someone she could maybe fall for, even if the love would never run as deep as hers and Draco's. Even if she was making herself miserable she had to remind herself if she went with Draco, then the girls would die…

She gave up Viktor Krum back those many months ago for arrogant, stubborn, jackass-e, annoying, rude Draco Malfoy. And even if Draco had changed to be the perfect man for Hermione, she didn't know if she could give Viktor up this time.

**Please review**

**XoX0X0oX0ox0 Alex**


	34. Watching you Walk Away

"So I can't help but feel you ditched me so I would have to clean up that nappy shit" Came the cool collected voice of Draco Malfoy.

Hermione smiled as Draco sat down next to her. She was seated in a secluded peaceful part of the lake where the heavens touched the earth at this time of the afternoon and where the sun was just setting over the mountains and the birds sang around her giving the place more depth. Draco placed his arms on his bent up knees and looked out onto the lake.

"I didn't ditch you" Hermione said as a small smile played at her lips. "I simply forgot to go back and lost track of time" Draco let his head hang low and he smiled a true smile. "You didn't leave the girls on their own did you?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"No, I'm not that stupid" Draco said with a smile. He wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulders and Hermione rested her head on his shoulder.

"Hey Draco" Hermione asked in a whisper.

"Yeah" Came Draco's soft reply.

"Can you promise me something?" Hermione said as she lifted her head from his shoulder to look him straight in the eyes. "Can you promise me that if anything happens, it's not always as it seems and that you wont blame me" Hermione asked as she bit her bottom lip. Draco's face wound up in confusion and went to open is mouth until Hermione put her finger over his lips. "And don't think too much into it… please Draco… for me"

"I-I … sure Hermione… what ever you want" Draco said before leaning into Hermione and stealing a kiss off her. They stayed in the same spot for a while before Draco cupped Hermione's hand and lead her back up to the castle in quiet a bit of a hurry.

"Where are we going?" Hermione muttered as a big smile played at her lips.

"Ever since I realised I had a dick and girls had well womanly parts… which wasn't to long ago" Draco said with a mischievous smile "I've always wanted to do it somewhere… Like the potions room" Draco smirked and kissed Hermione's mouth which had fallen open that moment.

"NO!" Hermione responded with a dignified answer, but Draco just continued to pull her along the corridors.

"Come on Hermione, what's the worst that could happen?" Draco said as he began to pull Hermione down the corridors even faster.

"Well let's see" Hermione said in her sarcastic tone. "We could maybe, I dunno GET CAUGHT" Hermione said in the state-the-obvious tone.

"Come on live a little Granger. I could be the old devilishly sexy Draco Malfoy and you could be the bookish nerd who always had the looks but hid them behind hideous outfits" Draco said with a smirk. Hermione's jaw dropped even lower and she felt like stopping until Draco pulled her into an empty classroom.

The second they got in there the door was slammed shut and Draco had attacked Hermione's neck and mouth in kisses. He hungrily stumbled them down the isle up to Snape's old desk. Shirts began to be unbuttoned and hot kissed were planted down Hermione's chest. They stopped short just of the desk and Hermione seemed to regain some consciousness.

"We'll get caught Draco" Hermione said as Draco roughly ran his hand over the desk causing all objects to go falling off to the ground. He then gently but forcefully pulled Hermione to him and laid her down on the somewhat dusty desk.

"By who?" Draco asked as he stopped. He looked Hermione in the eyes and noticed she wasn't feeling entirely comfortable with the situation. "Hermione… baby… you know we finish school in less than three weeks and there's no way the could expel us now… and well when we leave here this room will hold memories for us" This is what Draco told Hermione, but deep down inside his brain he was thinking 'This is the naughtiest kinkiest place to have sex in the school. I want to leave a piece of me in her for ever. E.G. a table that would creak forever more after we used it or the desk with a few scratches on it' so Draco added on to make Hermione feel the tiniest little bit guilty "And I haven't had sex in a very, very long time" He said quickly.

Hermione seemed to be thinking about the best way to word 'Yes' without opening her mouth because she was to gob smacked. So instead she sat back on the desk pulled her shirt off completely and pulled Draco to her for a fierce kiss. Draco smiled and lustfully let his dominant side take over.

The days grew by and every year seventh student was feeling the pressure of exams (even though Potions was no longer required). Hermione, Draco, Scarlet and Summer spent mostly everyday either studying, taking walks around the school –which they didn't go far in because students would stop them to look at the babies- or being in class, which Dobby the house elf looked after the twins during those times. Draco and Hermione spent every last minute together, so when the exams came and went reality finally sunk in. It was either now or never.

…………………

Narcissa sat in her study with a grim smile bearing across her face and her feet up on the study desk. She swirled her cherry martini around in her left hand before taking a sip and placing it back down on the desk. Narcissa then clasped her hands together gently and put them in her lap whilst fiddling with the Malfoy family air loom; a pure silver ring with a green diamond with the letter 'M' encrypted in the middle of it.

"Only today and tomorrow" Narcissa said with the smile still on her sharp features. "Only today and tomorrow" Narcissa said again before laughing a hallow laugh.

"Narcissa are you sure this is to work?"

"Offcourse!" Narcissa responded back firmly as her eyes shot over to the person sitting in the chair facing her desk. "I always get what I want, when I want it, and how I want it" Narcissa said in a sickeningly nice voice.

"Offcourse… Sorry Narcissa I wasn't implying anything else offcourse…"

"Good then you will do well to not question my actions" Narcissa said shortly. "Did you bring the gold?"

The second person nodded and stood up to reveal a velvet red sack, full of gold. He/She jiggled it lightly before placing it on the desk in front of Narcissa. Narcissa's eyes widened and she smiled a sparkling smile before the person took the sack off the table and placed it in their lap.

"Am I to assume right, that you did you're part to?" Narcissa said with a stern face.

"Absolutely, I wouldn't have given this up for the world" The person said eagerly.

"Good, really good actually" Narcissa said with a smirk

…………………

"Hermione are you ready yet! We'll be late if you don't come now" Draco called from common room as he walked around the room trying to get Scarlet to go to sleep with her crying in his arms.

"Just wait a bit longer!" Hermione called from in the bedroom. She paced the bedroom back and forth with a stick of something or other held in her hand tightly. She nervously bit her lip and shook her head from side to side a few times before picking up her Year 7 graduation jacket (Which was all black and had on the left side pocket the Gryffindor symbol –A lion-and on the right side pocket had the other three houses –A snake, A badger, and A Eagle- but in smaller symbols) She put it over the top of her plain black dress with white rims around the chest area and bottom of the dress (which ended at her knees) and small black heels. Hermione tucked a stray strand of her curled hair behind her ear whilst quickly hiding the stick in her underwear drawer and leaving the bedroom rather quickly before walking into the common room. Draco himself was wearing the tradition black suit except instead on a suit jacket he had on the year 7 graduation jacket as well.

"About time" Draco said as he kissed Scarlet's forehead and handed her to Dobby. "Why do women take so bloody long to get ready?" Draco asked as he neatened his hair quickly and clasped his hand in Hermione's.

"Well sorry but this maybe the last time I see some of my friends down there for a long time and I want to look presentable and not like I just had a baby!" Hermione said as she opened the door roughly and walked out into the corridor with Draco's hand in hers.

"Ok, ok lets just get tonight over with then we'll talk in the morning…" Draco cut himself short slightly and they both stopped walking.

"Why?" Hermione asked nervously. "What's to talk about?" she said quickly. Draco looked into Hermione's eyes and bit his bottom lip. Hermione on the other hand felt her heart drop. What if he knew? Surely he wouldn't do something drastic like say, kill Viktor would he?

"Nothing… come on lets just get this over with" Draco said as he tried to urge Hermione forwards.

"No I think I'd like to discuss what's on you're mind now" Hermione said as she took her hand out of Draco's and placed it on her hip.

"Were already late lets just go, it doesn't matter" Draco said as he put his hand on her lower back and began walking, but Hermione stubbornly stood in the same place.

"What did you want to talk about?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing important" Draco shot back easily as he quickly looked at his watch. The very same one Hermione had given him for Christmas.

"No really tell" Hermione said with a smallish smile.

"No really were late"

"Tell me"

"No. We. Are. Late" Draco said in a state-the-obvious-tone.

"Fine, tell me after the graduation dinner" Hermione said as she stormed off down the corridor. Draco rolled his eyes and massaged his temples before following Hermione at a slight slower pace. When he reached the hall Hermione was standing there tapping her foot impatiently.

"About time" Hermione said in an annoying tone. "Oh why do men always take so long?" Hermione said as she mimicked Draco.

"Let's just get this over and done with" Draco said as he grabbed Hermione's hand and led them into the hall with big smiles on their faces.

The hall was decorated in all the houses colours and instead of the four tables being lined up evenly in rows they were stacked against the left hand wall and one singular long table was in the middle of the hall with hundreds of food platters along it, to go with the night the roof was enchanted to look like with night sky with hundreds upon thousands of sparkling stars and shooting stars.

Mostly every year 7 student were either standing up and talking or sitting down to eat a few nibbles. The Hogwarts theme tune was playing in the background softly and everyone looked absolutely happy that they were finally finished with school.

"Hermione!" Ron beamed as he ran over to Hermione and gave her a big hug. Harry on the other hand greeted Draco first by shaking hands firmly. "Can you believe it? I actually passed!" Ron said with the biggest smile Hermione had seen on his face in a while.

"Yeah, and you went a whole year without copying off Hermione's work" Harry said with a big grin. Hermione hugged both her bother like figures again before feeling tears well up in her eyes. "What's wrong?" Harry asked sympathetically

"You have… to promise to stay in contact" Hermione said as she sniffled and dabbed her eyes lightly. Harry and Ron both chuckled and hugged her again.

"You know we will. We'll basically end up living at the Malfoy manor, because we won't want to leave you" Ron whispered into Hermione's ear. Hermione glanced over at Draco whom was looking extremely bored. Hermione's heart tugged for a moment before she pulled away from Ron and Harry.

"I'm starving" Draco said after a moment's silence. Hermione smiled and allowed Draco to lead the four of them over to a few empty seats near the head of the table. Blaise came over a few minutes later looking like a mess. His tie was on crooked, his shirt was half hanging out and his hair was all ruffled. He had obviously just met up with Ginny. After that the hall went silent and everyone made there way over to the table to grab spare seats, along with the teachers.

Dumbledore stood up the head of the table and smiled down his crooked nose at everyone. He was wearing deep maroon robes and had on a wizard hat to go with his outfit. He smiled and warmly outstretched his hands in an openly gesture.

"Well" Dumbledore started as he looked up along the table at his students and teachers. "What Seven marvellous years it has been" Dumbledore said as his eyes lingered on Harry, Ron and Hermione quickly. "Most of you have made friends for life, and others have experienced the joy of some form of love. This is a sad time, as it ends this chapter, yet begins a new life long chapter. I am not going to go on and on about what expectations there are for you out there. But instead I am going to wish each and everyone of you good luck. And Hogwarts is always here for you. It has been for the past several years and will always be you're home" Dumbledore ended and everybody cheered happily.

"I guess I should say something too" Professor McGonagall added as she stood up. She was wearing deep green robes and oddly enough had a smile on her face. "7 years I have watched each and everyone one of you grow through these years and you have all grown into fine young adults. Some even quicker than others" McGonagall glanced at Draco and Hermione quickly. "But you have all learnt the importance of friendship, co-operation and respect for one another. This is you're final meal in this great hall for many of you, as you will be taking the early morning train, so I too wish you good luck and Congratulations to Neville Longbottom who scored the third highest in my class this year" Everyone cheered for Neville who turned bright red and tried to make himself turn invisible.

At that moment all platters of food disappeared and all beautiful looking meals appeared. Hermione and Draco both began piling food onto their plates. After a very memorable dinner the table vanished and slow dancing music began to play. Dumbledore took McGonagall's hand and they both began dancing on the floor. The lights dimmed and Draco held out his hand to Hermione who accepted politely.

They went out into the middle of the hall and Draco spun Hermione around softly before placing his hand on her lower back and the other hand in the air. Hermione put her hand around his neck and her other hand in his before placing her head on his shoulder. They both closed their eyes and let the music take over.

"Well I'll see you later Hermione!" Lavender said as she hugged Hermione in the entrance hall sometime later. Hermione smiled and hugged her back.

"Yeah bye Hermione" Neville said as he hugged Hermione quickly before locking hands (and lips) with lavender and walking away. Hermione's jaw dropped and she couldn't help but smile. Who would have thought Neville would end up with Lavender. Yet again who would have thought Hermione would end up with Draco?

"I hate Longbottom" Draco said from behind Hermione. Hermione turned around and her smile slowly dropped.

"Why are you jealous he got further with me just then, than you have in over a few days?" Draco smirked and gave a fake mock look.

"No" He answered but Hermione knew he was.

"Now you two keep in contact" Blaise said as he gave Hermione a hug and kiss on the cheek before cupping hands with Draco. "Now I'm off to the Gryffindor tower" Blaise said with a smirk. He clapped Draco on the back before leaving the two.

"You ready to go back?" Draco asked as he turned around to address Hermione as he had already started walking towards their common room. Hermione gave one final look around the great hall and entrance hall and smiled.

"Yeah…" Hermione said gently. She then walked up to Draco and an awkward silence began. They walked the entire way back without speaking. When they reached the common room Hermione just remembered about the almost fight before the Graduation dinner.

"So what did you need to talk about earlier" Hermione asked as she took her jacket off and set it on the couch.

"It was nothing and still is nothing. It was just about plans and… stuff. Nothing to worry about" Draco said as he tried to push the conversation away. He was rather tired and just wanted a good nights sleep before he had to leave tomorrow. He was catching the 11:00 train, there was an earlier one that left at 7:00 but that seemed entirely too early for him.

"Can you just tell me please, I hate it when you leave me in the dark" Hermione said as she stood up at full height.

"Alright I was going to…" Draco came to his sense before he could finish. "No, I don't want to tell you because it's none of you're business what I do" Draco said angrily. Why couldn't this woman just give up and let him spend the last few moments with her without a fight occurring.

"It's none of my business what you do, now is it?" Hermione let out a soft laugh and began to walk to the bedroom. "Let me no if this is any of you're business you to!" Hermione yelled before she slammed the bedroom door shut and locked it with her wand from the inside.

She screamed extremely loud (after casting a silencing charm on herself) before walking over to the bed and punching the pillows a few times. She kicked the bed and ripped the pillows off the bed and threw them at the door. Hermione breathed deeply before falling back onto the bed in a very exhausted manor.

"Hermione I think you're over reacting" Draco's voice came through the door.

"Piss off" Hermione said silently as she still had the silence charm on herself. She took it off before really telling him to Piss Off.

"No I have every right to stand here" Hermione ignored Draco's last comment and rolled over on the bed. After a few minutes she heard Draco mumbling before walking away. Hermione sighed and kicked the blankets onto her before falling asleep.

_Beep Beep Beep, _

_Beep Beep Beep_

Hermione groaned and forced her eyes to open. It was still dark outside, so why was her wand shooting light sparks out of it at 6:00 in the morning? She realised why and quickly stood up to turn the light on. She quietly summoned her suit cases and all her belongings in the bedroom to fit perfect in the suit cases before casting a charm on them which shrunk to the size of her thumb.

As Hermione went to check her underwear drawer to make sure there were no belongings left she noticed the stick and picked it up. She placed it carefully in the bag and then Hermione placed them in her jeans which she had gotten changed into while the bags were shrinking and walked over to her babies.

She set the double pram up quickly and placed Summer and Scarlet in there. She also placed their things in a nappy bag which had been magically expanded, then shrunk it down to size. Hermione carefully wheeled the pram around to face the door as to not wake them up. She flicked the light off and walked out into the common room. Hermione placed the pram next to the door, turned the light on gently as it was still pitch black outside and did a last minute ring around.

She grabbed all her books silently as to not wake Draco and shrunk them all down to size as well. With half an hour to spare Hermione knelt down next to Draco who lying on the couch with one of Scarlet's light pink blankets just covering the middle of his body. He looked so peaceful, _'With thoughts of the rest of our lives together_', Hermione suspected.

She tenderly brushed away the hair out of his eyes and very gently kissed his forehead. Draco stirred lightly but didn't wake. Hermione then thought it very rude and very heart breaking to just leave without a letter so she pulled her wand out and turned around to write a note to Draco on the coffee table.

Hermione felt tears well up in her eyes as she wrote the letter. It took all of her will power not to sniffle in case she woke Draco, so instead she held it in and placed her left hand under her nose. Hermione wrote the letter quickly and when she finished the letter she placed a gentle kiss next to her name even though it wasn't visible. Hermione then quickly stood up and walked over to the pram. She opened the door quickly and wheeled the pram outside before going back inside.

Hermione felt like a coward, she felt like a fool letting someone else bully her around but what other choice did she have? Narcissa threatened to kill her two daughters and Hermione opinion now was that if she went to Dumbledore for help, she would be in dire trouble.

With one final look Hermione sniffled and let the few stray tears roll down her cheeks. She couldn't look at Draco anymore knowing she was breaking his heart. She couldn't wake him up and tell him to his face, because she was scared she would hold on tight and never let go.

So with one final glance and blurry eyes she flicked the light off and closed the door.

…

... Please review and tell me what you think. I have basically finished writing the story on my laptop (new laptop Yay!) and it brings tears to my eyes every time I try and finish it.

Thank you

Alex


	35. Leaving Alone or Together?

Hi, I'm sorry I know a lot of you are confused about the chapter update, but I accidentally posted the draft of the story with a grammar problems, as one of you pointed out. Thank-you for that by the way, and enjoy.

Disclaimer- This is the first time I have written this, so all characters and most settings go to the very Endowed Author J.K Rowling.

Story complete- Monday the 20 th of December, time take to write the said story… a long time…

**Chapter 35:**

**Leaving Alone or Together?**

Draco's eyes flew open immediately. He could have sworn he was watching Hermione leave the common room as a third person. He watched her bustle around grabbing her books quietly and watched as she leant down to kiss him before writing a letter then leaving. _'She didn't leave'_ Draco thought as he looked around the room, it still looked exactly the same as it did when he fell asleep last night. _'It was just a dream. Just a stupid dream'_ Draco reassured himself.

He looked at his watch quickly and groaned. It was only 6:38. Draco rolled over and attempted to get back to sleep. After what seemed like a sufficient amount of time sleep he opened his left eye to glance at his watch. "Ahww" He said as he threw his head backwards. The time was only 6:43, only five minutes had passed meaning, how on earth did he wake up this early of he went to bed really late?

A sudden thought struck him that maybe one of the babies was awake, so Draco slowly dragged himself off the couch and towards the bedroom. He opened the door and walked in… _'Hang on, Hermione locked that last night'_ Draco thought as he turned back to look at the door. He then walked over to the cot with a confused face and could have almost died when he saw the empty beds.

Draco, startled turned around suddenly to look at the empty bed. His heart thumping madly against his chest. So many theories, conspiracies and thoughts of the where abouts of Hermione and the girls… so that must mean…

"No" Draco thought as he backed out of the room. He thumped against the door causing it to go slamming into the wall. "No… she didn't"

He ran into the lounge room and Draco saw the note written on the coffee table. He didn't dream it, it was real. Hermione really did leave him. Draco stopped running and he stared at the note for a moment before picking it up.

_Draco,_

_You promised me something a few weeks ago. You said whatever I want you would do. This is what I want._

_And that is why I must go, because of a love shared between two people._

_Forever yours,_

_Hermione_

The letter dropped and so did Draco. He fell onto the couch and felt for the first time since being married to Hermione, Lonely.

He sat on that couch for hours, just staring at nothing in particular. He thought about the birth of his daughters, the first time they made love, the first time he stayed at her house, and meeting her sister. He remembered how he was screaming on the inside that he loved Hermione when Allie had her powers over him and when Hermione had tried to kill him while she was under the imperious curse.

"Draco" The silence of the common room was broken by Blaise and Ginny. Both were standing at the edge of the couch and they exchanged worried glances quickly "Mate, you weren't at breakfast so Ginny and I came to see if you and Hermione were ok. Were all packed and ready to go" Blaise said softly as he looked at Ginny for some sort of support, but instead she shook her head swiftly and took a step back. He slowly moved around so he was standing in front of Draco and saw the pale far away look he had on his face. Blaise looked at the letter in Draco's hand then up to the bedroom with the door wide open and the empty bed.

He looked over at Ginny and she turned her head away from Blaise with tears in her eyes. Blaise then turned back to Draco and bent down in front of him. Draco's eyes were unfocused had a glazed over look. Blaise's heart went out to his best friend and Draco put his hands over his face and began to cry lightly. Even though Blaise new this would be good blackmail he couldn't even bring himself to even admit it. All he could do was lean over to Draco and hug him, be the friend Draco would need.

"Draco, I'm so sorry" Ginny said as she came over and sat next to the sitting Draco and kneeling Blaise. "I… I thought she would at least say good-bye" Ginny said with the deepest sympathy. Draco coughed and wiped his eyes before looking at Ginny. His eyes were all bloodshot and tired looking; and along with the bags under his eyes he looked like a train wreck.

"You knew?" Draco asked with a croaky voice. Ginny nodded faintly and Draco's head fell lightly "And did you?" Draco said with a sneer as he turned to Blaise. Blaise looked offended and he shook his head vigorously.

"No - no. Draco I've known you for 15 years, I would have told you if I knew anything" Blaise said as he looked down. Draco looked at Blaise's face and nodded seeming to see the truth behind his eyes.

"You know what's funny?" Draco asked as he forced himself to give a croaky chuckle. "That when it's the end of something you remember things from the start" Draco put his head down and looked at his watch.

"Shit, I have to get back to the manor and tell Mother" Draco said as he forcefully wiped his eyes and left the room. Blaise and Ginny glanced nervously at each other and patiently waited for Draco.

"Draco it's twenty to eleven, what's taking so long?" Blaise called out as he hurriedly stood up and began pacing the room. Draco had been in the bedroom for well over an hour and Ginny and Blaise were starting to worry, not just about him but the fact that the might miss the express. Draco walked out of the room wearing black slacks and a black V neck long sleeve shirt with his suit cases following behind him in the air not to long after Blaise called out to him.

"Lets go" Draco said with the calm stern face Blaise hadn't seen him use in over a year.

"Everything ok Draco?" Blaise said in a cautious tone.

"Everything's fine. Why wouldn't it be?" Draco asked rudely. "Oh that" he said with a forced smile. "Well and truly over that" Draco said as he strutted past the stunned pair.

"Draco you know you can take as much healing time as you need" Ginny said as she took a step towards him and placed her hand on his forearm.

"Oh I have. That lying, cowardly bitch is going down if I ever see her again. Now please retract you're hand from my arm" Draco said with a fake smile. Ginny's jaw dropped and she took her hand off Draco's arm. She glared at Draco and he just glared back at her with a sneer.

"Hey Draco you don't need to be rude here" Blaise said as interrupted.

"Hey Blaise" Draco shot back as he turned to Blaise. "Shut the fuck up" Draco then stormed from the room yelling. "I'm not going back with you fuckers!" He yelled as he slammed the door shut. He walked down the corridors fuming, trying to boil his rage of Hermione leaving to anything or anyone else.

Draco strutted through the halls of Hogwarts with a sneer on his usually normal features these days. Everyone who walked passed him smiled at him, but the smiles all dropped on their faces when they saw the foul mood he was in. Draco stopped out the front of Dumbledore's office and walked in after saying the password.

"Ahh, Mr Malfoy I wondered if I would be seeing yourself and Hermione today. And where is the wife?" Dumbledore asked from behind his desk. He had a sort of secret hidden in his eyes and Draco hated it.

"She left this morning" Draco said plainly. Dumbledore raised his eyebrows as if asking Draco to elaborate so Draco rolled his eyes and said in a bored tone. "She already left for the manor and I don't feel like taking the Express today. I er- just want to get back to her… and fast" Draco said. But really he didn't feel like talking with the headmaster.

"Certainly" Dumbledore said as he stood up and set a candle down in front of him. He tapped his wand on it and motioned for Draco to move forwards. He did and placed his hand on it. "Mr Malfoy before you go, I must ask is everything ok?"

"Sure" He answered before he felt that all too familiar tug around his abdomen.

Draco looked around the familiar surroundings of his home and his bags dropped onto the ground next to him. He sneered and kicked his bags across the lobby entrance of his mansion.

He called for the house elf, but no response came to him so Draco groaned loudly and began kicking his bags towards his bedroom, surprisingly the anger pent up in him was now being transferred to the kicking of the bags.

Draco reached his bedroom in no time at all and looked around the room. "I'll need a new bed now" Draco muttered as he thought about Hermione sleeping in his bed. He sneered and decided now was probably the best time to tell his mother the wonderful news so, Draco stalked out of his bedroom and began searching the mansion trying to find his mother.

He walked into the east wing of the mansion and headed for his mother's study the place she usually retires to, to do her business work. The door was slightly ajar and Draco raised an eyebrow. He could hear voices coming from inside, his mother would have told him if there was going to be visitors today. Slowly and carefully Draco tip-toed towards the door and pressed his ear against it. Draco could have just walked in and announced his return to his mother and occupant, but something about the meeting, with hushed voices made Draco feel as though what they were doing was wrong.

"I don't understand, what do you mean you feel guilty? What's done is done there no going back!" Draco heard his mother tell the other person forcefully.

"I know, but what we are doing is wrong" Came the male voice Draco could have sworn he'd heard hundreds of times, but just couldn't pick it.

"No! We cannot back out now, this is my future!" Narcissa said quickly.

"Well I'm not going along with it. She leaves to come to Bulgaria in an hour, and after the flight I'm telling her everything you've done Narcissa. How you threatened the twins" Draco's ear perked up and he stood up straighter. "How you told her she had an expiry date with Draco. And how you made me send that letter telling her I still love her. You are just cruel" The male began to turn around to walk for the door but Narcissa's voice stopped him.

"Viktor Krum! You get you're bloody ass back here and go along with the plan! I want that inheritance. And what Draco doesn't know wont hurt him" Narcissa spat toward Viktor Krum. Draco's mind was reeling with thoughts. Obviously this was a private conversation, but there was no chance in hell he was leaving.

"What? That you already have millions stored away in secret back accounts? And that Lucius only has hundreds of thousands? Did you think he would never find out? He is smart Narcissa, and no matter how much I love Herm-own-ninny, I'm nothing compared to him. I see it in there eyes" Draco heard foot steps but it was too late. Viktor Krum had just opened the door forcefully to see Draco standing there with a curious look on his face.

Narcissa's mouth dropped and her heart beat went up a few notches. They all stood there for a moment, saying nothing just staring at each other. The silence was intense and thick it could have been cut with a knife. Viktor decided to make the first move, so he gave Draco a pat on the back before leaving.

Viktor thought the moment he saw Malfoy everything would be alright between them because Draco heard the truth, but it wasn't. Draco, whom was so infuriated that Viktor thought he was getting away with what he did, walked straight up to Viktor and tapped his shoulder. Viktor turned around and before he knew what had happened, Draco's fist had connected with his nose. Viktor stumbled back quickly and cupped his hand to his bleeding nose and Draco snarled at him.

Narcissa who was so shocked at the idea of Draco hitting someone ran forwards and gave a little high girly scream and covered her mouth when she saw Viktor's bloodied nose. She ran forwards while waving her wand at Viktor's nose to stop bleeding, just leaving dry blood.

"You stay the fuck away from my family" Draco said as he pointed his wand at Viktor's throat.

"Draco I can look after myself!" Narcissa shot back rudely as she examined Viktor's nose.

"I wasn't talking about you" Draco spat back himself. Narcissa nervously looked at her son and took a step forwards, but Draco took a step back "How could you?" Draco asked. "You were willing to jeopardize the happiest I've ever been for a little bit of money? You're a cruel old bitch" Draco finished. He turned around and began walking down the hallway fast, his anger and rage over boiling point.

Draco clenched his fist together and hit the wall as hard as possible "Fucking bitch!" He screamed. He heard the clicking of heels behind him and new his mother was following him.

"Draco wait! I'm only looking out for you're best interest" Narcissa said as she grabbed his arm and spun him around. Draco sniggered at her and Narcissa new at that moment her whole plan was failing. Failing utterly miserably. She backed away from Draco and he took a step towards her. "Now this about this rationally D-Draco" Narcissa said nervously

"You threaten my Daughters and my Wife. You tell her she has to leave me, and you pay Viktor Fucking Krum to send her a letter telling her she can live with him. You are a horrible vile, woman. No wonder Father had all those affairs" Draco spat before wrenching his arm out of her grip and stalking away.

"Please Draco, you're all I have" Narcissa called gently from behind him,

"If I was all you had, then you should have loved the fact that I was bringing a new family to this already screwed up family" Draco said softly. He turned around and began walking until he thought of something else "Oh and those apparent millions you have stored away, well…" Draco said with and evil smirk. "You might want to start looking for a job" Narcissa screamed in rage and Draco smiled before turning around and walking out of the manor.

He walked down the gravel drive way and turned down to the gardeners quarters. The day was sunny with a hint of chill to the breeze that blew gently in the opposite direction Draco was walking in. The luscious green fields seemed to go on for days, only ending at the far end of the manor and the gardens of exotic flowers seemed to give off smells only the mind could create.

Draco walked along a small narrow path scuffing his shoes lightly and thinking about everything that has happened. Without consciously thinking of any place of anything in mind, he had already wandered over to the shed and grabbed his Firebolt. Draco gave it an odd sort of look before mounting it and kicking off the ground. He soared high through the air and circled the manor once or twice, all the while, thinking of Hermione.

'_I mean she had no right to leave like that'_ Draco thought as his face screwed up in confusion. _'But I guess she left because what mother said… which means'_

He quickly placed a Disillusionment charm on himself and smiled before he rocketed through the sky as fast as possible towards London, his mind already making up its own decision. He was going to fight. Fight for his love, fight for their daughters and most of all fight because she loved him back. Draco flew above towns and empty meadows for roughly twenty minutes. His now cold body urging the broom to go faster and faster every time he thought about Hermione boarding a stupid muggle contraption and flying away off to Bulgaria to be let down once again.

His heart was pounding, his mind screaming at him to go back and not be such a wimp to love, but he couldn't because she was and will always be number one in his eyes. He zoomed faster through the sky and after what seemed like an eternity but in reality were only a few heartbeats he finally saw the airport up ahead. Draco could just see the airport when it happened.

Birds. Big black swooping birds came out of nowhere, and began attacking what they thought was a flying broom, but was in fact Draco. They picked up on the fact that there was someone on the broom and began swooping, pecking, nipping, clawing and hurting Draco wherever it was possible. Draco began waving his arms around and trying to kick and hit the stupid buggers off of him. One or two birds managed to find the end of the broom and the pecked at it until the broom went hurdling towards the ground. At the last moment the birds left him alone and Draco hit an enormous hay stack in an empty meadow with a thud.

He twirled and rolled around, trying to get out of the hay stack. At last Draco was finally free and he stood up forcefully and looked around crazily, his last hope of finding Hermione gone. Draco scoffed and kicked the dirt that was in the patches of grass. He looked around in all directions before shrinking his broom, and casting the anti invisible charm. Draco had no idea what to do. He didn't know how far away he was from the airport, hell he didn't even no which direction he was to go in. So he set off at a slow run. He jumped the fence only a short way away from where he landed and continued to run to what he thought was the main driveway.

Draco kept running down a very long, basically empty road. He heard a van coming down the road so Draco waved his hands in the air for the van to pull over.

"Well howdy there" A man in cowboy clothes, hat and a very friendly smile said as he greeted the slightly sweaty Draco. "How can I help you?" He asked merrily. The man had a lot of stubble on his chin and had dark brown hair and dark eyes.

"I need to go to the place with things in the air" Draco choked for air.

"Oh the airport" Came the strong British voice of a lady in the passenger seat. She had long blonde hair in plaits and was also wearing cowboy clothes.

"Yeah, that" Draco said with the tiniest bit of hope that these people might actually give him a lift there.

"Well jump on in the back buddy," The man said as he motioned to the side door. Draco thanked them and ran to the back door. He yanked it open and ran up the two or three steps before taking a seat on the shabby chair next to the table, which happened to be next to the small kitchen. The lady spun around on her passenger seat and smiled as the van started up again.

The van was small from what Draco could tell. There was a miniature kitchen next to him and on the other side a table. Behind him was a small couch and another area Draco thought was the sleeping area, except it was closed off with velvet red hangings. The entire place was a dirty cream colour and a yellowy mustard trim colour

"What's you're name?" The man asked Draco.

"Draco" Draco stated plainly.

"So where you from?" She asked, which Draco hated because she had a false cheeriness of her and because he didn't like sharing his entire life story with complete strangers.

"Er-" Draco didn't actually notice where bout's in England he lived, all he knew was that it was west, maybe. "I'm from" cough continues through next word "Blachblah. So where are you two heading" Draco said as he ridded the conversation quickly. The lady smiled and chucked lightly knowing what Draco was doing.

"Oh were not on our own. Our kids are with us. Children" She called. Draco spun around on his chair to see them come from behind the curtain. There were roughly 6, from what Draco could count, they kept moving and stuffing up his counting process. "These are our lovely kids. Karrisa is our oldest, Then Lisa and Noah" She pointed to the kids and Draco nodded a hello to them. The oldest- Karrisa was roughly 15 Draco suspected. She kept eyeing him up and down and smiling, giving Draco a very weird feeling with this family "And this is Demetrius, Sally-anne, Keyara, Penny, Kayley and our little boy" The lady said as a little boy around the age of 2 came running up to her and gave her a hug. "This is Sean," Draco gave a weary smile as he was quiet nervous. "Do you have any kids? You don't look to old at all actually"

"I'm 17" Draco said as the little girl he suspected to be Sally-anne stared at him, form about 2cm away from his face. Karrisa made a weird noise in the back of her throat like she wanted to jump Draco straight there and do him. "And the reason I'm going to the airport is to stop my wife from boarding an …" Draco stopped because he didn't know the name of the flying contraptions all Muggle's used to get from one place to another. Karrisa shrunk back in her sitting place and blushed.

"Aeroplane?" The lady said with a smile. Draco nodded quickly.

"Sure… so I'm going there to stop my wife and two Daughters from boarding a a-e-r-o…plane over to Bulgaria…" Draco finished. The lady smiled and placed her hand on her chest.

"That is the sweetest thing I've ever heard" The lady sighed and closed her eyes making Draco feel a bit uneasy.

"Sorry, do you know how long it will take until we get there?" Draco asked as he tried to rid of the awkward silence.

"About twenty minutes boy" The man said. Draco nodded and looked at all the silent kids.

"Hey, do you know what the country people tell us?" The lady said with excitement. "That were the Von-trap family, do you know why?" She said with a happy excited voice and all the kids ears perked up. Draco knew just by the way she acted that he would hate what they were just about to do. The lady pulled a guitar out from under the lady and placed it on her lap.

"Addle vice" She began to sing and Draco mentally smacked himself. After 15 minutes and Draco faking having a good time the man finally pulled up in front of the airport and smiled.

"Well young boy we wish you good luck" Draco thanked them again got out of the van in rather a hurry before stopping by the mans window.

"Hey, what's you're names?" The lady smiled softly and the man grinned.

"I'm Destiny Aimee Reese Evens, and my husband is Henry Owen Percival Evans, and we've been married 2 years, together 22 years" Destiny and Henry both smiled before driving off leaving Draco at the airport. They were trying to tell something to Draco because that was the most serious face he had seen them use.

"Dare to Hope" Draco said faintly. He smiled before realising the reason he was there. Draco started running. He ran around in circles going through doors, up and down escalators before he finally stopped to ask a security guard where to go. They pointed Draco in the right direction and he began running crazily again. He managed to get to the security check point before they wouldn't allow him to go any further.

"I'm sorry sir you're going to have to take off all you're metals and place them in this bucket here" The security guard said as he motioned to the yellow bucket on the conveyer belt.

"No" Draco said stubbornly as he possessively pulled his hand towards his chest. "There mine" Draco said again.

"Sir I can assure you that you will get all you're belongings back" The bulky intimidating man said.

"And I can assure you, that I will not be handing my belongings over" Draco said through gritted teeth. His wife was only a few hundred metres away and he couldn't get to her because these tossers aren't letting him through this tiny little arch way, and what was so important about the arch way anyways? Draco looked at all the people lined up looking at him expectantly to hurry up. He then looked forwards and could have sworn he saw a lady with a black pram just like theirs walk into a platform. Draco smirked at the man and they both knew what he was going to do before he did it. Draco ran for his life.

"CODE BLACK CODE BLACK!" he security guard bellowed into his walky talky. Draco ran as fast as possible past all the shops and stands.

"Last call Bulgaria airport. Last call to Bulgaria airport, Platform 12, Platform 12" The announcement came over faintly. Draco looked around and saw he was a few metres away from platform 3. Draco then looked up at the numbers and saw platform 12 all the way down the other end.

Draco began running, he ran and jumped over luggage, avoided three almost horrible accidents but he kept running, barely stopping to apologize. He could hear all the security guards running after him but he didn't stop to look; he definitely knew there were more or less thirty following him. Draco quickly dodged into a little alcove and saw there was a guy already in there. The security guards continued to run past Draco.

"Hey man" The obviously high guy said to Draco "What's happening?" Draco sneered before he noticed the guy had a wig on.

"Hey can I borrow that?" Draco asked

5 minutes later and after a lot of persuasion the high hippy guy gave him his brown coloured hair wig, his Hawaiian holiday shirt and board shorts. _'He should be happy, I just gave him a thousand galleons worth of clothes'_ Draco thought angrily as he tucked at the large Hawaiian shirt.

"Final call to Bulgaria platform 12" Draco looked up and saw that he was just past platform 5. _'Holy crap, I'm so out of shape!'_ Draco thought as he kept on jogging as to not draw attention to himself. And then he saw it. Platform 12 and two flight attendants admitting the last person and then closing the huge steal door.

"WAIT!" Draco called out as he plummeted over the chairs and over to the door. He attempted to open it but both girls pulled hard slamming the door shut in Draco's face. "No, no, no, no, no!" Draco yelled as he slammed his fist into the door numerous times. Eventually he stopped as he heard loud engines starting up.

Draco took a few steps to the left and looked out a massive window taking over the whole of the wall to see the plane Hermione was on turn around, and go down the road before flying off into the sky. Flying away from him, forever, never to be found by him again.

"Draco?"

Draco spun around. There she was sitting on the far wall, with tear stained eyes and rocking the pram with the babies in it. She stood up and took a few steps towards Draco but keeping her distance. Draco could only stare at her, he felt so ashamed that he had let her go the first time, but there was no way in hell he was letting this magnificent person go.

"Why aren't you on the plane?" Draco blurted out.

"I-…" Hermione trailed off faintly and Draco didn't catch what she said. Draco slowly took a step forwards. "What are you doing here? And why are you wearing those clothes?" Hermione asked suddenly as she realised his clothes. Draco shrugged and Hermione unconsciously took a step forwards.

"Listen Hermione you can either have a life with me, or a life with him, there is no in between. But I just want you to know that we will defiantly fight, And there is no doubt we will get along with absolutely everything, and it certainly will not be easy, but I'm willing to spend the rest of my life with you to find out exactly how much our love can conker" Draco said breathlessly. Tears welled up in Hermione eyes and she would have given anything for them to go away.

"I-… I can't because you're mum-" Hermione said but she was interrupted by Draco.

"What about her? Today I just wanted to get home after I found out some rather disturbing news. This is a funny story though" Draco said as he paused. "It turns out some jackass of a guy Viktor Krum paid my mum off to tell her to threaten my wife and daughters, so he could then send a letter to my wife so she could be with him" Hermione's mouth dropped open, and she felt slightly guilty for not telling him about the letter. But as for the fact that Viktor paid Narcissa off, Hermione was completely speechless.

"And then what?" Hermione asked softly as she took a step forwards. Draco was just about to answer but a security guard went running by, so Draco quickly turned in the opposite direction and placed his hand to his head covering his face and whistled lightly.

"Draco?" Hermione asked in confusion. Draco looked over his shoulder to see the guard gone so he continued his story

"Where was I… oh yeah the er- husband then grabbed his broom and set off to fly straight here without any problems, but encountered man eating birds, the cheeriest happiest family ever –which might I add scared the hell out of me- and security guards that want my family heirlooms, so when they began running after me I hid in the corner thing and bribed a junked up hippy to give me a disguise, AKA switch my clothes for his and so while they are still running for me, I am here" Hermione's mouth was completely open. She was utterly shocked Draco went through all this just for her.

"You did that all for me?" Hermione asked with teary eyes.

"No, I did it for the 'effing next door neighbour. Who the hell do you think I did it for?" Draco snapped back sarcastically.

"Way to ruin the moment Draco" Hermione said as she through her arms up in defeat "Just when I'm about to say sorry you become you're smart ass self again" Hermione said angrily.

"Well I'm sorry I'm just pissed off that my wife planned on leaving me for Viktor Fucking Krum. When I planned on having a whole family full of Von-traps!" Draco shot back. "I wish I never left that stupid van"

"Same here" Hermione said before she shook her head quickly to rid of the conversation. Hermione walked over to the pram and pulled her nappy bag over her shoulder whilst scolding Draco. "I can't believe I just missed my flight" Hermione muttered as she pulled the pram towards her and set off in the opposite direction at a fast pace.

"Come back here Hermione!" Draco said as he walked over to Hermione and grabbed her arm holding it firmly in his grip. "Don't walk away from me again. You've already proven that you can walk away from this relationship with no guilty conscience" Hermione's jaw dropped.

"How can you say that!? Offcourse I had a guilty conscience! I felt horrible for leaving" Hermione said in a shocked voice.

"You felt horrible for leaving?" Draco let out a chuckle and he retreated his hand from Hermione's forearm. "You are pathetic" Draco said started slowly. "You run away from every little problem you ever encounter. You are a coward Hermione Granger. I can't believe I thought we could ever work out" Draco said shortly.

"I'm the coward? IM THE COWARD!" Hermione felt her rage boiling over the top and she stormed away from Draco with the pram right in front of her.

"Look… I'm" Draco called out from behind Hermione. She stopped and turned around. "I'm…" He trailed off slightly.

"A big baby?" Offered Hermione. Draco gave Hermione a preposterous look and almost sneered at her. "You know what this means?" Hermione said as she indicated to herself a Draco. "That we aren't meant to be together. Because you're too much of a baby and can't admit defeat!" Hermione snapped as she poked him in the chest.

"What does defeat have anything to do with this?" He snapped back.

"EVERYTHING!!!" Hermione screamed causing everyone to turn and look at them and some people to shout obscure things like telling them to shut up.

"Oh yeah so would a baby have flown on a broomstick all that way from the manor?" Draco called out to Hermione.

"A super baby would have" Hermione shot back over her shoulder.

"Oh yeah" Draco asked as he stalked forwards and quickly pushed the brake lever on the side of the pram causing it to stop. Hermione growled and tried to undo it but it was thoroughly stuck.

"Fix it" Hermione said. Draco gave a slightly put out face and Hermione clenched her knuckles together.

"I can't, remember. I'm a big baby" he retorted back.

"Yes- Yes you are!" Hermione instantly answered as she stood up at full height. She wasn't intimidated by him at all.

"So would a baby do this?" The crowded airport became a blur and it was only Hermione and Draco there. All noise drowned out as he placed both hand on the sides of Hermione's face and pulled her to him in the most passionate kiss. She struggled at first before her hands found his hair and they entwined in there. Draco's thumbs caressed Hermione's soft skin before they traced the outline of her frame down to her hips. There pelvis's clashed only enhancing the lust filled kiss and Hermione melted away.

"What now?" Hermione asked as she pulled out of the kiss with red lips and looked into Draco's lust filled eyes.

"We live happily ever after" Hermione snorted slightly but smiled none the less and leaned up to kiss Draco gently.

"You're so corny" Hermione said gently as she leant in for a kiss before pulling out quickly. "No really what are we going to do?" Draco chuckled before slinging his arm over Hermione's shoulders and pressing the release button on the pram and starting to walk with the pram and Hermione. He steered the pram towards the quickest exit and bowed his head whenever a security guard walked past. Hermione kept rambling on about the future and Draco tuned out.

"Lets just go with the flow" Draco murmured as they walked out of the Airport and he kissed her temple. With the sun blinding them up above, his arm wrapped around Hermione's shoulders and the babies in the pram just started to wake up as Draco manoeuvred them along the footpath carefully.

"I'm pregnant… again" Hermione said suddenly as she revealed a white stick tube with a little line of pink in the middle. Draco's eyes widened and stopped pushing the pram to kiss Hermione hardly.

"Snapes office?" He muttered in between kisses.

"Yeah, Snapes office" Hermione said in between kisses before Draco suddenly pulled out.

"You know the best bit about everything now? Like marriage and stuff"

"What?" Hermione said as she looked lovingly into her husband's eyes knowing that for the rest of her life she was going to be happy no matter what. She was going to live in huge house with a white picket fence on the lake somewhere out in the country. They were going to have kids running around them all ages, and grow old together. She was going to be happily Mrs Draco Malfoy. And whatever problems they would encounter, they would get through it. Together.

"This time round, I fortunately Do"

**The End**

**It's finished, The End, Fini, Finite, guys… this is the last chapter… but you never know, I might right an epilogue.**

**I would like to thank each and every one of you for reviewing.**

**I would like to thank those of you who read from the start, and those who began reading half way through, or what ever chapter I was writing that you began reading.**

**I might write a sequel as I have one in mind but I honestly doubt it guys sorry, but let me know what you think please.**

**It has be an absolute pleasure writing this story, and I remember when I wrote the first chapter and posted it, I was so nervous no body would like it, but every review I treasured. **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! Have a wonderful holiday and I hope you all stay safe and enjoy you're family time, I know I certainly wont lol**

**Thank-you again, and sorry about the wait on the post as I accidentally posted the draft last time.**

**For the last time, Say hi to you're mum for me**

**Femmina Saporita**

**But you all know me as, Alex.**


	36. Epilogue: Living The Life

A little boy around the age of 2 sat among the vibrant reddish pink lilies, on the only little bit of grass underneath the window from the house. Whilst playing with his toy truck he looked up and saw the hundreds of cars being parked or waiting to be parked on the ash felt surface twenty or so paces away. He made his car noises whilst the toy truck went skidding into the lily bush. "Uh-oh" He muttered before standing up and going head first into the dirt and mud, trying to retrieve his most prized possession. In the distance he heard his name being called so he quickly abandoned his truck, wiped his hands on his new clothes and brushed his sandy blonde locks out of his eyes, whilst waddling out into the open of the plush front lawn.

"Tristan what have you done?" Tristan's father said as he bent down in front of little Tristan and looked at his dirt covered face and body. "Today is an important day buddy; you were supposed to stay clean… I promised you're mum I wouldn't lose you either" His dad stood up and Tristan had to strain his neck to look at him. He noticed his dad gave him a disapproving look so he giggled joyfully before pouncing at his dad's legs and locking his arms around him from behind. Tristan noted that when he did this his dad always seemed to lighten up "A little dirt never hurt anyone…" Tristan's dad gave a wide grin before bending over super quickly and picking him up by the feet. Tristan squealed in delight as his dad walked him into the house upside down by his ankles "Ok come on lets get you ready… again"

"What, is that… my god is that Tristan?" Came the stern, surprised voice of Granny Granger. "Draco!" Granny Granger said as she hit Tristan's dad over the head and pushed them both towards the kitchen. "One simple request, you keep him under control! So naturally he ends up looking filthy and _Get that finger out of you're nose boy! It's a disgusting habit!"_ Granny Granger snapped as she looked down at Tristan to notice him upside down with his finger buried deep inside his nose.

"Oh lighten up _Granny Granger_" Draco, Tristan's dad said as he put his son up the right way and carried him on his hip. "A little dirt never hurt anyone" Tristan and his dad walked around the kitchen as the had entered in the house by the side door and his dad placed him on the kitchen counter.

"YES IT DID!" Granny Granger bellowed as she began hyperventilating "He could have gotten it in his eyes! He could have gotten it in his paws, and my god, imagine if it screwed up his paws for life! He would have the worst acne of all his friends through teenage years" Although Tristan had absolutely know idea what his Granny was going on about his sat on the kitchen counter quite amused to see her worked up… once again by his father.

"Calm down Granny Granger, there is no Danger in dirt" His dad bent down in front of Tristan and smiled whilst poking him ticklishly in the stomach. "See Tristan, daddy is a poet" Tristan grinned at his dad and giggled lightly. Granny Granger on the other hand screamed in rage and stormed out of the kitchen "Just between you and me buddy" His dad said as he stood up at full height and pulled the face washer to him. "I preferred it when we were on non speaking terms with that woman" Tristan squealed happily as his dad quickly pulled him up and zoomed him around the kitchen twice in the rocket position above his dad's head before they both came to halt right in front of his dad's friend.

"Come here Tristan" Aunty Ginny said as she pulled Tristan from his dad's fun arms. "You need to get cleaned up and I doubt it that will happen with you're father whizzing you around the kitchen" Tristan frowned thoroughly as he was placed on the kitchen counter again. He crossed his arms over his chest and Aunty Ginny waved her wand causing his clothes to be clean. She pulled the face washer to her angrily and attacked his face.

"Oh you're just jealous" Tristan heard his dad say from behind aunty Ginny. "You're really upset that it wasn't you being zoomed around the kitchen in the rocket position" At the mention of Zoom and Rocket Tristan began struggling in his aunties grip to try and get to his dad.

"See Draco you're giving him false hope!" Snapped aunty Ginny before she placed Tristan on the ground and urge him towards the living room. "Come on come see Lily… Tristan move it" Aunty Ginny said as she noticed Tristan standing still with his arm crossed over his chest. He saw his dad behind Aunty Ginny give him thumbs up and Tristan bound towards his dad before clinging onto his legs. "Fine I give up! You get him to behave Draco; he only seems to listen to you. And you need to get you're vowels done Draco!" Aunty Ginny said before she also left the kitchen in a huff.

"She's right Little man" Tristan's dad said as he bent down in front of him. "You do only seem to listen to me" Tristan's dad gave the biggest smile and picked up his son. "But seriously" He started as he looked at his son. "Granny Granger is right that is a really gross habit" Tristan's dad said as he tried to pry Tristan's finger away from his nose. They walked out the same door they had come in moments before and to the same flower bush were his abandoned truck lay.

"Hmm what flower do I give her?" His dad said as they bent over to look at the reddish pink lilies. Tristan held out his hand for a particularly beautiful one and Draco smiled before snapping it off its stem about halfway down. "Perfect" They walked back into the house and through the lounge room until they came until a hallway. Tristan's dad stopped at the very start and Tristan looked at him expectantly. Tristan wriggled his body as if say 'Come on, move' But still his dad didn't move.

"Ok buddy" Draco said as he placed Tristan on the ground and gave him the flower. "You see that special box on the ground over there" His dad said as he pointed to a little black box at the end of the hallway beeping. "That's a special man detector, so I can't go down there, but you can. Go and give this to mummy alright" Tristan nodded and his dad gave him the smallest push.

Tristan carefully walked down the hallway with the flower clutched to his chest. He stopped short of the open doorway to look back at his dad. His dad urged him on and Tristan walked the few steps and stopped right in the doorway. It was a very colourful room he was half in half out, there were girls wearing pretty pink dresses and putting make-up on and a very beautiful lady with her back to Tristan in the biggest white dress he's ever seen.

He looked around the room but stood in the same spot. The girls sighed towards him and pointed. "Oh he's adorable..."

"Look at his cute little suit-"

"And his shoes, awww-"

"And his tie oh so cute-"

Tristan began to get nervous with these girls looking at him so he backed out of the room quickly and hit the opposite wall. "Tristan give the flower!" he heard his dad whisper quiet loudly from the other end of the hall way. "The lady in white!" His dad added. Tristan nodded at his dad and walked into the room steadily. He walked past all the girls and this time found the lady in the beautiful white dress was his mum. Tristan ran to her and hugged her or as much as he could through the mass of white. The flower in the middle of them got squashed until Tristan moved away. He handed it to his mum who took it and smelt it.

"What's with the flower?" A girl asked that Tristan had never seen before. She had long strawberry hair and bright blue eyes, but she wasn't wearing a dress like the others.

"Ever since we moved in here three years ago I'd wake up with one of these flowers on my bedside table. And without a doubt it would have been freshly picked, so when I didn't wake up with one this morning since he was at Blaise and Ginny's I guess this is it" The girls sighed and looked at his mum jealously.

"Does mummy look pretty" Uncle Harry asked from behind mummy. Tristan just noticed him and he scuttled over to him and wrapped his arm around Uncle Harry's leg. "I'll take that as a yes" Uncle Harry said as he tightened the top mum was wearing.

"I can't believe today is the day" Said mum as she bent over and put her hands on her hips.

"What are you on about Hermione? You're already married" Aunty Ginny said as she fixed her hair in the mirror.

"I know but I'm still aloud to be nervous-"

"What are they doing in here!?!" Snapped Granny Granger as she had just walked in the room. She seized Uncle Harry –who just had enough time to pick up Tristan- and by the scruff of the collar she pushed them out of the room and into the hallway. Uncle Harry turned to Tristan and gave him a sad smile.

"Sorry Tristan it doesn't look like you'll be seeing mummy properly until the ceremony" Tristan who had know idea what a ceremony was screwed up his face and allowed Uncle Harry to walk them to the backyard. Outside was all white, Tristan noted. There were hundreds of chairs with a white walkway in the middle and up the front was a beautiful white rose arch with a priest I white already up there. To the side was a white piano and behind it was a white table cloth over a table with exotic food on it. People were sitting and talking and behind where the priest was, about 50 paces away was a very elegant grand white tent.

"Can I give you to Uncle George and Uncle Fred?" Tristan whom favourite's the Weasley family was the twins smiled happily and clapped his hands together when Uncle Harry led them down the white walkway to about two rows up where Fred and George sat. "Hey can I hand Tristan off to you two, he can't get in any trouble and" Uncle Harry said as he put his hands on either side of Tristan's head. "Can't see his daddy" Fred and George smiled and Fred leant forwards and took Tristan happily. Uncle Harry bustled away and Tristan looked at Fred expectantly before breaking out into a wide grin and putting his hands on Fred's face.

"Oi Fred give him a colour buster" George said with a big grin. Fred reached into his suit coat and extracted a purple, blue and green lolly. "Which one do you want kiddo?" Uncle George asked as he pointed to the lollies. "Purple, Blue or Green?" Tristan screwed up his face in confusion before putting the green lolly in his mouth. "Shouldn't take long" Uncle George said as he glanced at his watch. Tristan sucked the lolly happily and looked around at the people talking. He noticed Uncle Blaise and Uncle Ron talking along with Granny Molly and Grandpa Arthur telling off two troublesome sisters whom happen to have a taste for rule breaking- and that's when he felt it. His whole body shivered before he felt fine again.

"George" Uncle Fred said as he stared at Tristan in amazement.

"Fred" Uncle George said in the same amazed voice.

"IT WORKED!" Uncle Fred bellowed happily before he flung Tristan up in the air and caught him again. "It actually-"

"What the hell happened to my son!?!" Tristan's dad yelled from the front of the walkway. A few people turned too looked at his dad before turning to look at Tristan. They all gasped and poked other people around them to look. His dad stormed down the isle and pulled Tristan from Uncle Fred grasp.

"It perfectly normal" Uncle George started to explain.

"Completely normal, only take 5 or 6 days to wear off" Uncle Fred said with a grin. Tristan's dad's face turned a nice red colour before Fred and George burst out laughing. "Only joking-"

"Harry said he didn't want Tristan to see you-"

"So we thought the best way for Tristan not to see you-"

"Was to dye every hair on his body-"

"Green" Uncle Fred ended. At the mention of Green and Hair Tristan looked up expecting to see his hair green except he only saw the sky. "Five to six minutes tops" Uncle Fred said with a sly smile. He watched as his dads face turned normal again before the stalked off. He began mumbling under his breathe before he turned towards the children's section of the garden.

"OK Little man listen up" Tristan's dad started as he placed Tristan in front of the play equipment. "I'll get in big trouble from mummy and Granny Granger AND Aunty Ginny if you go wandering so can you stay here buddy?" Tristan smiled before hugging his dad around the neck and running off to go pay on the slide, the colour of his hair ever so slowly changing back to a sandy blonde. Tristan got to the top of the stairs before he slid down the slide, except for the fact it was magical and when you slid down, it took you on a 10 minute slide up and down all around basically.

Tristan whom was quite giddy after that ride stumbled off and over to the middle of the front lawn where his two sister's were playing dolls. "No that's mine!" Snapped Summer as she pulled a brown hair doll towards her. Summer and Scarlet where 3 and a half going on four and since girls mature faster than boys they can talk and have conversations quiet well. Scarlet has a natural Summery blonde colour hair with hazel eyes and Summer and a darker brown colour with green coloured eyes.

"No it's not! God I wish I had another sister" Said Scarlet in an exasperated sigh. Tristan sat down and watched as they fought between themselves before he picked up a blonde hair doll and played with it quietly. He made her go walk on the ground before he stood up and held the dolls hand in his own. "Tristan!" Scarlet said as she noticed her brother walking away from them with her favourite doll in his hand. She ran up to him and pulled the doll away before pushing him. "That's mine, don't touch my things" And she stormed away. Tristan sat looking at the ground before tears welled up in his eyes.

He burst out crying and Scarlet turned around reluctantly. "Sorry Tristan" she said as he walked back up to him and picked him up off the ground. She held him as he cried and Tristan heard her gulp nervously "Here Tristan you can play with my favourite dolly" Tristan wiped his running nose and Scarlet quickly ran away. He just managed to turn around in time to see Granny Molly bounding down the front lawn.

"Girls I told you not to cause trouble!" Snapped Granny Molly. Tristan saw Scarlet and Summer laugh at the state of Granny Molly's half done hair before She picked Tristan up. "Come on dear, Mummy wants you. And girls" Granny molly said as she turned towards them. "It's time to go and get you're flowers" The girls gasped and zoomed past Tristan and his grandma in an excited whisper and giggles. "Now do you remember what you have to do?" Asked Granny.

Tristan shook his head and looked around. All cars were parked in the distance, and the soft sound of music was starting. "You have to walk very carefully down the isle and don't drop the rings on a special pillow" Tristan nodded in a not really paying attention way and allowed his favourite Granny to walk him into the house and out the back. She handed him a pillow before remembering her hair. She quickly waved her wand and it flew up perfectly. "Girls stop fighting! Ginny stand up straighter, Lavender fix the top of the flowers you're holding and Antoinette, pull you're dress up girl. For Christ sakes this isn't a modelling parade it's a wedding" Tristan watched as Antoinette stuck her tongue out at Granny Molly before winking down at Tristan. "Tristan… TRISTAN!- oh there you are dear" She said as she noticed a very scared looking Tristan behind her. "Now you cannot lose these rings ok, very, very important job" Tristan nodded and watched as two of the prettiest things he's ever seen were placed in a silver and gold cushion. One was plain sparkling gold and the other a the biggest diamond surrounded by more little diamonds, it sparkled to beautifully it hurt Tristan's eyes looking at it for to long.

Tristan looked around and noticed his dad. He went to go up to his dad and stand by his side by Granny molly held him firmly in placing. "Girls when I say go you start walking gently down the isle throwing petals _gracefully_ not at people but into the air ok" Granny Molly said towards Scarlet and Summer, whom glared evilly at her. Tristan noticed the twins were also dressed in pink, they wore three quarter dress with puffing cute sleeves and cute white closed toe shoes. "Ok on the count of three. One… two… three"

Tristan watched as Summer and Scarlet put they're happy faces on before walking down the walkway. Next Antoinette started walking (And Tristan scolded her, he really didn't like her), then Lavender then Aunty Ginny. Granny Molly gave Tristan the smallest of push and he began walked down the isle nervously. He looked up and saw his dad stand at the other end so he looked around at all the faces looking at him, before he bolted to his dad. Everyone gave a light chuckle before his dad bent down and extracted Tristan from his grip. Tristan looked around waiting for something to happen, and then he saw it.

The beautiful lady, his Mum standing at the other end of the walkway wearing a big white dress. She wore a white corset to and a big white skirt, her hair was pulled up into beautiful curls and had shinny, glittery flowers in it scattered her and there. Tristan gasped along with half the guest and he followed his mum's gaze to see her staring lovingly into his dad's eyes and his dad returning the eye gesture. Tristan smiled and so did everyone else. The music started up a moment later and his mum began, very slowly walking down the isle with her arm circled with Grandpa Granger.

She reached were Tristan and his dad were standing in no time and the music died down. Everyone sat down and Tristan took it upon himself to sit down in the middle of the walkway at the bottom of his mum's enormous dress. A few people chuckle but Tristan ignored them and watched as the Priest began talking. After a long, long time for Tristan he got bored and began playing with the rings. He looked up and saw Granny Molly giving him a deadly stare so he quickly put them back down on the cushion.

"Now I believe you are going to do your own vowels?" The priest said. Both Tristan's Parents nodded and Granny Molly Whispered just so Tristan could here.

"Get the rings! The rings!" Tristan nodded and stood up. He pushed the pillow above his head and his parents smiled while taking the rings off the pillow.

"I take thee, Draco Malfoy to be my husband. I will cherish our time together, and will miss you when we are apart. I will care for you and most of all I will love you, because you… you are my air, I need you to live" Tristan held onto his mother's dress as she let silent tears roll down her cheeks. He noticed her as she slipped the plain gold ring onto his father's finger.

"Ok I guess it's my turn…" Tristan watched as his father looked around before looking back to Hermione "Ok… so I take thee Hermione… I take Hermione… ok to be honest with you and everyone else here, I don't have any vowels" Hermione's smile faltered before she grinned even wider. "I had so much pressure to get them done that I just couldn't. I had Granny Molly and Granny Granger constantly on my back, along with Aunty Ginny and Harry and Ron. It was too much so my only vowel to you Hermione is that I love you. It's plain, simple and I will always love you because I am the only person with the power to love you and you are the only person that can love me" Tristan had no idea what was going on but when his dad slipped the ring on his mum's finger and She leapt forwards to plant a big kiss on his dad's face Tristan new something between them was special.

When they didn't pull away Tristan's Jaw dropped and he covered his mouth with his hand and began giggling. His mum and dad finally pulled away and looked down at Tristan before his dad swooped him up into his arms and they began walking down the walkway. Everyone stood up and were clapping, teachers, family members, friends, everything and everyone were so happy for the couple. Tristan's dad led them all around the garden before they went into the tent. It was enormous. There was a wooden dance floor right in the centre with white elegant tables surrounding it and it the back of the dance floor was a long elegant table with two lovebird seats at the top.

Tristan who was still in Draco's arms sat down on his lap in one of the two lovebird seats and his mother sat down in the other. Tristan began to get tired after a while, there was eating, talking, more eating, more announcements then as his dad had called it 'The Official Wedding Party' had to get photo's done, so after hundreds of photo's outside with the sun setting behind them and a very gentle breeze blowing they got all photo's done. Once everyone was back inside the music began playing very loudly and Tristan was half jumped awake.

He danced with his Dad, Mum, Aunty Ginny, Uncle Harry and Ron, Uncle Fred and George who slipped a purple colour buster into Granny Granger's drink (Whom almost had a panic attack), and last but not least his non related (But future wife) Lily, Aunty and Uncle Blaise's daughter –named after the memory of Lily Potter.

Tristan stood with his arms on Lily's hips, just how Uncle George put them and Lily stood there with her arms on Tristan's shoulders, just how Uncle Fred left them. They both stood there not moving until Uncle Fred came over and took the two kids outside to play on the children's equipment. The kids personally thought he was doing it for them but Fred was talking to a strawberry blonde haired girl, Fiona one of Hermione's friends who was outside for a smoke.

Tristan played dolls with Lily just where the twins had left them before his dad and mum came looking for them along with Aunty Ginny. Aunty Ginny said good-bye to His mum and dad as it was now pitch black outside and his Dad dived down to pick him up and his parents took him inside, but not before he got a glance and Fred kissing that strawberry haired girl up against the wall and Draco had yelled at them. "On the kid's equipment?"

His mum and Dad led him and his sisters who were inside watching TV to there separate bedrooms and the light flicked off the girls light before Tristan's dad got him changed and put him into bed. His dad gave him a kiss on the forehead and smoothed the blankets out.

"Did you have a good day buddy?" Tristan looked up at his dad and his dad smiled before kissing him once more on the forehead. "It's a good thing I can kiss you now little man, Before you get to older and you're old man becomes embarrassing, but that's the way the cookie crumbles" He said. His dad began tickling him and Tristan thrashed around in the bed squealing in delight.

"Draco he needs to go to bed, it's almost quarter to eleven" Tristan's mum said as she appeared at the door. His dad fixed the bed up properly before giving him one last kiss, and his mum gave him one last kiss to. "Goodnight Tristan Lewis, you were a very good boy for mummy and daddy today" Tristan's mum muttered before they both turned out the light and left Tristan to dream.

Tristan looked out his window and smiled. He loves his life.

**--**

--

--

Hi, I thought I would write and epilogue and I always had the wedding as an epilogue but when the name Tristan Lewis came to me I began typing and it turned into this, if you don't like it that's fine but I just thought you know what the hell one more chapter and in there son's point of view.

-alex


End file.
